Life
by Ay
Summary: Chap 16 update! Ciuman yang tak sampai satu menit itu membekukan segala perkataannya yang sedianya siap dilontarkan Rukia untuk Ichigo. Kini ia tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Kata-kata sinis apalagi yang harus ia keluarkan untuk Ichigo. RnR Pliss..
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye Days

Life

Chapter 1: Good Bye Days

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut

Yg minjem tokoh2nya ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

IchiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d

Ini fic pertama Ay, jadi maaf ya kalo masih jelek

Maf ya wat para fans ichiruki, di chapter ini sedikit sad..hiksss Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV'

KaLo ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan. Ok !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

.: Chapter one:.

" Hei ichigo, daritadi kau diam terus, ada apa sih?" aku memandang sahabat ku dari tk itu dengan penuh tanda tanya, sekarang kami sudah kelas 1 dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

" Ehh,, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa,," Ichigo masih terlihat diam dam dan murung.

" Eh, jeruk busuk! Kau ini kenapa sih?" aku terus bertanya, aku ingin memencing emosi Ichigo, tapi ternyata Ichigo sama sekali tidak terprovokasi. Ichigo tetap diam.

" Hai, BAKA! Kau ini kenapa sih!?" aku sudah kehilangan kesabaranku.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

" Rukia.."

" Ya? Ada pa?"

" Apa kau akan marah bila aku berterus terang padamu?" Glek, aku terdiam. Sebenernya apa yang hendak dibicarakan Ichigo. Kenapa dia bersikap serius seperti ini.

" Marah?? Memangnya kau punya salah apa sih? Sampai kau menganggap aku akan marah bila kau berterus terang?"

" Sebenarnya…" Ichigo membiarkab kata-katanya menggantung.

" Ada apa sih? Ichigo, aku tidak suka kau diam terus seprti ini. Aku janji aku tidak akan marah. Cepat katakana ada apa?!" aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo.

" Besok aku akan pindah ke Tokyo."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Tokyo? Bukankah itu jauh dari Karakura? Bukankah itu berarti Ichigo akan meninggalkanku? Kenapa?Kenapa Ichigo?Bukankah kita pernah berjanji akan terus bersama? Bukankah kau berjanji akan selalu melindungiku? Tokyo? Tokyo memang tujuan kita, tapi.. Bukankah itu nanti saat kita melanjutkan kuliah di ToDai? Bukan sekarang Ichigo..bukan sekarang. Kenapa kau pergi sekarang? Kenapa?

Tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipiku..Aku benci padamu Ichigo..Aku berlari meninggalkan Ichigo..

" Rukia.." aku mendengar Ichigo memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku terus berlari..Aku benci padamu Ichigo..

**Ichigo's POV**

" Rukia.." aku memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukan panggilannku. Dia tetap berlari, aku sempat melihat air matanya..

" Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan membenciku Rukia. Maafkan aku.." aku pulang ke rumah paman dan bibiku.

Yah, sudah sebulan aku tinggal di rumah mereka. Sejak ibuku meninggal sebulan yang lalu aku tinggal di rumah paman dan bibiku. Aku senang tinggal mereka, mereka sangat baik dan menganggapku seperti anak sendiri. Aku pun menganggap mereka seperti kedua orang tuaku, terutama Paman Uruhara, karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah. Ayahku pergi meninggalkan ibuku dan aku di saat aku berumur 3 tahun.. Aku juga menganggap Jinta,Ururu,Karin, dan Yuzu seperti adiku sendiri. Mereka adalah anak paman Uruhara dan bibi Yoruichi.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal ayahku, sebelum minggu lalu. Ya, saat dia datang ke rumah paman Uruhara. Dia ingin aku tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo. Sudah jelas aku menolaknya.. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan tinggal dengan paman Uruhara. Paman Uruhara hanya memiliki toko kecil di samping rumahnya, itu hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Aku mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas. Dan aku? Aku tidak mungkin terus merepotkannya, walau paman Uruhara tidah pernah mengeluh dalam mengurus semua kebutuhanku, aku sadar. Akhirnya aku pun menerima usulan ayahku untuk ikut tinggal di Tokyo.

" Aku pulang."

" Kau sudah pulang Ichigo," bibi Yoruichi menyambutku di depan pintu.

" Iya.." aku melihat ada sepasang sepatu asing di depan pintu. Dia pasti sudah datang.

" Anakku Ichigo, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Benar dugaanku orang aneh itu sudah datang.

" Minggir kau.." aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang hendak diberikannya padaku. Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku.

" Oh.. Misaki, anak kita kasar sekali padaku." Aku mendengar dia mengucapkan hal itu dari kamarku. Huh, berani sekali dia meanggil nama ibu seperti itu. Padahal dia menelantarkan kami..

" Ichigo, aku sudah ke sekolahmu dan mengurus kepindahanmu..Besok kita berangkat sayang." Orang aneh yang adalah ayahku itu berteriak dari ruang tengah.

'Rukia..maafkan aku'

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Aku termenung di kamarku..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? AKU BENCI ICHIGO! Aku pun tertidur dalm tangisanku.

" Aku berangkat.."

" Tidak sarapan dulu Rukia?" tanya ibuku.

Aku tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan ibuku. Aku terus berjalan dengan langkai gontai. Aku tiba di perempatan jalan, dimana Ichigo biasanya menungguku di bawah pohon sakura untuk berangkat bersama. Aku melirik pohon itu, kosong.. Bodoh.. Aku setengah, tidak, aku benar2 berharap bahwa ada Ichigo di sana menungguku seperti biasa. Tapi? Tidak ada Ichigo sekarang,besok, lusa, dan seterusnya.. Tanpa terasa air mataku kembali menetes, aku benci.. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa??!!

Aku sadar, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo, setidaknya aku tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatanku dengannya yang sudah terjalin dari kami duduk di bangku tk. Aku akan mengejarnya, aku berlari ke arah bandara. Aku terus berlari,berlari,..

" Ichigo……." Aku melihat anak laki2 berambur oranye itu berbalik mendengar panggilanku.

" Rukia..?"

" Ichigo, maafkan aku. Aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat sampai kapan pun! Tunggu aku, suatu saat nanati aku akan menyusulmu di Tokyo. Kita sudah berjanji akan kuliah di ToDai.. Tunggu aku Ichigo.."

" Tentu Rukia, aku akan menunggumu."

Aku melihat Ichigo kembali berbalik dan mulai menaiki pesawat. Ichigo, tunggu aku. Air mataku kembali menetes, aku sedih kehilangan Ichigo, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah kehilangan sahabatku. Aku akan menyusulmu Ichigo.. Aku berjanji,aku akan menyusulmu..

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

Life

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, (tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite)

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yang minjem tokoh2nya (ditimpuk sandal ma om tite)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(chiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**.: Chapter two:.**

Ichigo, tunggu aku..

**1 tahun**

Apa Ichigo masih menungguku?

**2 tahun**

Ichigo, aku merindukanmu

**3 tahun**

Ichigo, lihat.. Aku berhasil masuk SMU karakura..

**4 tahun**

Ichigo..Aku ingin segera menyusulmu..

**5 tahun**

Ichigo, tunggu aku.. sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu..

**6 tahun**

Ichigo, aku lulus… ToDai tunggu aku..

Dua minggu lagi adalah ujian masuk ToDai, aku belajar mati-matian untuk ujian ini. Bukan hanya karena kuliah di Universitas Tokyo adalah impianku, tapi karena disana aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo.. Aku yakin Ichigo pun akan masuk ToDai karena itu adalah impian kami dari kecil..

Akhirnya hari ujian itu pun tiba, aku memandang kertas ujian di depanku. Tidak,.. aku mulai pesimis saat melihat soal-soal itu. Tidak, aku tidak bolah menyerah, aku harus bisa lulus.. Akhirnya aku telah menyelesaikan soal ujian tersebut. Dan aku kembali pada situasi yang paling ku benci. Ya, menunggu.. Aku harus menunggu hasil ujian itu dua minggu lagi. Saat-saat di saat menunggu benar-benar ku benci. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku menunggu? Aku hanya merasakan keresahan,ketegangan tanpa hasil yang pasti.. Itu yang ku benci dari menunggu..

**2 minggu kemudian**

Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku terus mencari namaku di halaman koran pagi ini, tidak mungkin.. Tidak ada namaku disitu. Aku..AKU GAGAL..

Aku melempar koran itu, ibuku yang menyaksikan hal itu pasti bisa menangkap tanda bahwa aku tidak lulus. Bahwa aku gagal dalam ujian masuk ToDai..

Aku sadar sikapku salah. Aku mengambil koran itu kembali, dan di saat itu aku melihat satu nama yang membuatku tercengang.. Nama itu

KUROSAKI ICHIGO

Ichigo lulus..

Dan aku??

AKU GAGAL..

Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Aku menagis..aku menagis..

Kami sama, apa salahku? Aku sudah berusaha dalam ujian ini, kenapa aku gagal?? Kenapa? Padahal Ichigo lulus, Ichigo pasti membenciku. Dia pasti menganggap aku mengingkari janjiku..

Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menyerah!

Aku akan mencoba mengikuti ujian tahun depan. Harus!! Aku akan masuk ToDai..Tidak, aku HARUS masuk ToDai..

Ichigo,, kau harus terus menungguku..

**1 tahun kemudian**

Aku membaca koran pagi itu, aku tidak sabar membuka halaman yang berisi nama-nama siswa yang lulus masuk ToDai. Mataku terus mencari,aku masih belum menemukan namaku. Bagaimana ini? tidak, aku tidak boleh gagal kali ini.. Aku harus LULUS..

**To be continue**

Whuaaa… maaf ya chapter dua ini dikit banget..

Ay bingung, cz senin dah UAS. Jadi gada waktu lagi buat update.. Umi dah ngancem UAS harus lebih tinggi dari UTS!!Hiks.. Makanya ru update fic ini sekarang.. Tapi UAS Ay lum selesai!! Masih 1 minggu lagi!Argh… Doaikan aQ ya!!!

Terima kasih ya buat yang udah ngeripiu fic ini..!!

Yosh.. Betul sekali **Madam Aiibara**, fic Ay semuanya chapter satu.. Ni udah update.. Dibaca terus ya!! Hehe.. Maksa..

Yaa.. Terima kasih atas sambutannya.. (senyum-senyum gaje) **Sagara Ryuuki**.. Ay sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari typo, tapi entah kenapa setelah fic di publish, tetap saja ada typo?! Hiks… Chapter kali ini gimana? Masih ada typo ya??

Terima kasih sarannya ya **yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan**!! Ay udah coba ngikutin sarannya..

**Hikaru Kurochiki**, Ay dah update ni.. Dibaca n dipiu terus ya! Hehe…

buat **kazuazul**, gimana masih ada typo ya?? Nih dah update.. Ripiu terus ya. Hehe...

Ok! Saatnya ripiu…

Ripiu ya! Biar Ay lebih semangat lagi ngelanjutin fic ini! Dan saran dari para senpai sangat Ay butuhkan!!


	3. Chapter 3: ToDai I'm Coming

**Life**

**Chapter 3: ToDai I'm Coming!!**

Author : Aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, (tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite)

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yang minjem tokoh2nya (ditimpuk sandal ma om tite)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Rukia berusaha untuk masuk ToDai, karena itu adalah cita-citanya dari kecil, dan karena di tempat itulah dia berjanji akan kembali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, Ichigo. Rukia gagal di tahun lalu. Apakah tahun ini Rukia lulus masuk ToDai? Atau dia harus kembali menelan kegagalan untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

**.: Chapter three :.**

**ToDai I'm Coming!!**

Aku membaca koran pagi itu, aku tidak sabar membuka halaman yang berisi nama-nama siswa yang lulus masuk ToDai. Mataku terus mencari,aku masih belum menemukan namaku. Bagaimana ini? Tidak, aku tidak boleh gagal kali ini.. Aku harus LULUS..

Mataku terhenti pada satu nama, kuperhatikan nama itu baik-baik. Ku eja satu persatu huruf yang merangkai nama itu, K-U-C-H-I-K-I R-U-K-I-A. Aku yakin, itu.. Itu namaku. Aku LULUS!! ToDai I'm coming!!

Aku segera menyiapkan keberangkatanku ke Tokyo. Ayah, Ibu, dan adikku mengantar keberangkatanku sampai ke bandara. Aku sedih saat harus berpisah dengan keluargaku yang ku cintai, apalagi Yachiru adikku menangis saat mengantar keberangkatanku. Tapi, aku harus tetap berangkat. Ini demi cita-citaku dan..Ichigo.

**Aku tiba di Tokyo jam 5 sore..**

"Permisi, apa benar ini asrama putri untuk para mahasiswi Universitas Tokyo?"

"Iya, kau pasti siswi angkatan baru?"

"Iya, aku Kuchiki Rukia."

"Saya Nemu Kurotsuchi, saya adalah manajer asrama putri. Oya, Kuchiki san, apa kau bawa kartu nomor asramamu?"

"Iya, aku bawa. Ini.", ucapku sambil memberikan kartu nomor asramaku.

"Baiklah, ini kunci asramamu, kau menempati kamar nomor 2-18, 2 disini menunjukan lantai, dan 2 angka terakhir menunkukan nomor kamarmu, pintu asrama akan di kunci pukul 10 malam, kau tidak bisa masuk bila pulang lewat dari jam 10 malam, bagaimana mengerti?"

"Iya, terima kasih Kurotsuchi sama." Aku langsung menuju lantai dua. Pantas saja ToDai merupakan Universitas terbaik di Jepang. Saat ku memasuki asrama putrinya pun aku sudah bisa merasakan kesan high class.. Aku mencari nomor kamarku setelah sampai di lantai 2. Sepertinya di setiap lantai terdapat 20 kamar. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar 18..

'Sepertinya ini kamarku'

Wah… Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan. Kamar ini sempurna, kamar mandi ada di sudut terbelakang dari pintu masuk, dan… mewah, anggun, cantik.. Aku tidak sabar ingin mandi disini, pasti rasanya seperti putri raja. Hehe.. Tempat tidur ku pun king size, menyenangkan.. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasur. Aku pun tertidur..

"Wah!! Ini hari pertamaku! Aku tidak boleh telat!" Aku tidak berlama-lama mandi, padahal aku ingin sekali berendam lama di bathtub ku, tapi.. gara-gara aku kesiangan, aku harus buru-buru.

Aku berlari sepanjang jalan dari asrama menuju lapangan tengah ToDai, karena seperti tertulis di jadwal, hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, bertempat di lapangan ToDai. Aku terus berlari, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Oopss..gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja.." Aku lalu melihat orang yang ku tabrak, ternyata seorang wanita, usianya hampir sama sepertiku, tapi melihat almamater yang dipakainya, sepertinya dia mahasiswi diatas angkatanku. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya panjang sepinggang, rambutnya berwarna coklat tua, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah dadanya. Dadanya itu besar, besar sekali. Aku lalu membandingkan dengan dadaku. Oh…dadaku kecil. Aduh, kenapa aku berfikir seperti ini. Aku membuang fikiran ini jauh-jauh.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kau anak angkatan baru ya?"

"Eh iya.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera masuk dalam barisan. Kau bisa kena masalah jika terus berada di sini"

"Eh, kau betul. Permisi." Dia menyadarkanku, aku langsung berlari dan mengambil posisi terbelakang dalam barisan. ' Fuih, untung saja upacaranya belum dimulai.'

Aku bosan setengah mati mendengar pidato panjang lebar dari rector ToDai.. 'Oh, maafkan aku kami sama, bukannya aku kurang ngajar, tapi pidato dari Yamamoto Genrusai sama sangat membosankan.' Aku hanya melirik ke kanan dan kiriku. Ekspresi anak-anak angkatan baru di sekelilingku sangat beragam. Ada yang mengantuk, terlihat stres, bahkan ada seorang cowok yang seperti banci mengedip ke arah ku. Amit-amit, hanya kata itu yang ada di kepalaku untuk menggambarkan cowok itu. Perhatianku kembali ke depan saat aku mendengar sebuah nama yang membuatku terkejut, nama yang selalu kurindukan selama 7 tahun, nama yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku, "Kepada ketua senat Kurosaki Ichigo, dipersilahkan."

Aku mengamati cowok yang bernama Ichigo, tanpa disebut namanya pun, aku bisa mengenalinya. Dia memang Ichigo ku, rambutnya.. Hanya Ichigo yang mempunyai rambut norak berwarna oranye seperti itu dan berapa banyak cowok berambut oranye yang bernama Ichigo. Dan aku tau jawabanya, hanya Ichigo ku. Ichigo, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.

"Kalian diberi waktu 30 menit istirahat, setelah itu berkumpul kembali di lapangan. Mengerti?"

Semua anak mulai bergerak bubar, aku..aku masih mencari, mataku masih mencari dimana Ichigo. Aku menemukannya, dia menuju gedung besar yang ada di samping lapangan. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, dan lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang..

"Ah, gomenasai aku tidak sengaja, aku buru-buru." Tanpa melihat orang yang ku tabrak, aku langsung kembali lari kea rah Ichigo, aku takut kehilangan sosok Ichigo, tapi baru selangkah aku berlari aku merasa ada yang menarik tanganku dengan kuat sampai aku merasa sakit..

"Aww.. lepaskan.", aku sekarang menghadap ke arah orang yang menarikku, seorang cowok dengan rambut jabrik berwarna biru langit. Sepertinya dia orang yang tadi ku tabrak.

"Apa kau bilang?", orang itu malah memperkuat pegangannya, membuatku sedikit menringis.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau tuli!!!", aku kehilangan kesabaranku.

"Cih, lepaskan kau bilang!? Tidak akan!!". Aku lalu menepis dengan kuat, dan akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan tanganku yang dipegangnya. Aku lalu berbalik memungginya dan melanjutkan usahaku untuk mencari Ichigo, tapi lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karena sekarang aku merasakan rambutku dijambak oleh seseorang. Aku tidak perlu mempunyai otak jenius untuk tau siapa yang menjambakku? Pasti cowok brengsek tadi. Aku berbalik menghadapinya.

"Apa sih yang kau mau?", sambil menepis tangannya yang menjambak rambutku. Dia lalu melepaskan jambakkannya.

"Heh! Nona sombong! Aku hanya mau kau meminta maaf yang layak kepadaku!"

"Baiklah.. Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi. Sudah kan, aku buru-buru,"

"Tidak semudah itu nona sombong." Dia menatapku tajam

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, cowok gila hormat?!" aku balik menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Berlutut dan cium kakiku."

"Cih, jangan mimpi!!" Lalu aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dia akan memukulku, tepat ke arah wajahku. Sial, aku tidak mungkin menghindar, gerakannya terlalu cepat, aku reflex menutup mataku, walaupun aku tau itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi dimana rasa sakit itu? Kenapa sama sekali tidak terasa? Aku membuka mataku, ternyata ada tangan lain yang menghalangi pukulan itu, tangan itu?? Aku menoleh ke samping untuk melihat milik siapa tangan itu?

**To be continue**

Gimana?? Akhirnya Rukia nemuin Ichigo kan??..

Chapternya dikit banget ya?? Hiks… Maaf.. (bungkuk-bungkuk gaje)

Maaf juga ya, kalo fic Ay ini rada maksa dan banyak kekerasannya.. Abiz, gatau kenapa dapat idenya kaya gini??

Ay mau minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya Ay cuma dikit..

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ay lansung update chapter 3 fic ini hari ini juga..

Ok, buat **Sagara Ryuuk**i gimana ceritanya? Ad kemajuan ga?? Terima kasih ya atas ripiunya kemarin. Senangnya, ternyata typo ku sudah banyak berkurang..

**Ichikawa Ami**, terima kasih ya atas ripiunya. Ay lansung update ni.. R&R terus ya.. Mmm.. Ay emang telat UAS nya. Lama lagi, dua minggu. Hbufh...

Ok.. Saatnya ripiu..

Ada yang bisa nebak tadi itu tangan siapa?? (kedip-kedipin mata gaje) *digetok reader*


	4. Chapter 4:Grimmjow,Orihime,and Toushirou

**Life**

**Chapter 4: Grimmjow, Orihime, and Toushirou**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, (tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite)

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yang minjem tokoh2nya

(ditimpuk sandal ma om tite)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Rukia berusaha untuk masuk ToDai, karena itu adalah cita-citanya dari kecil, dan karena di tempat itulah dia berjanji akan kembali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, Ichigo. Rukia gagal di tahun lalu. Tahun ini Rukia berhasil masuk ToDai dan menemukan Ichigo.."

**Chapter 4: Grimmjow, Orihime, and Toushirou**

"Ichigo.."

"Untuk apa kau menghalangiku Kurosaki!?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah Jaquer Jack?" Aku hanya diam melihat mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Bukan urusanmu Kurosaki Ichigo!" dia memberikan tekanan saat menyebut nama Ichigo.

"Ichigo.." aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya.

"Heh, Kurosaki kau mengenal nona sombong ini ya?" Apa, apa yang barusan dia katakan? Nona sombong? Kurang ajar!

"Kau bilang apa tuan gila hormat!?" cowok brengsek itu mulai lagi akan memukulku, tapi tangannya lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Hentikan Jagger Jack! Dan kau, segera berkumpul di lapangan lagi, waktu istirahat sudah habis nona." Ucapannya ditujukan padaku, tapi, kenapa? Nona? Ucapannya seperti tidak mengenalku.. Ichigo, apa kau tidak mengenalku lagi? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku ingin menanyakan ribuan pertanyan padanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hentikan Jagger Jack! Dan kau, segera berkumpul di lapangan lagi, waktu istirahat sudah habis nona." Aku melihat Rukia terdiam sebelum akhirnya kembali ke lapangan.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya ya Ichigo?"

"Jangan banyak omong Grimmjow! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu."

"Benar begitu Ichigo? Tapi sepertinya kau punya banyak waktu saat menolong dia" Grimmjow mengarahkan matanya pada punggung Rukia yang sudah berada di lapangan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku tidak ingin Grimmjow tau hubunganku dengan Rukia, ini bisa membahayakan Rukia.

"Sepertinya dia begitu berharga ya untukmu? Sampai-sampai, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sudi meluangkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk dia?" Grimmjow terus berusaha memanasiku.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya", aku lalu berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang pernah kurasa Ichigo!", ucap Grimmjow yang masih tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. Aku berbalik dan menatap Grimmjow sesaat sebelum menjawab,

"Aku tidak peduli.", aku memasang wajah dinginku, wajah yang ku tampakkan dihadapan dunia selama 7 tahun terakhir ini, tapi di hatiku, aku sangat khawatir, aku tau Grimmjow tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya, Rukia dalam bahaya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

Aku harus menemui Ichigo setelah ini. Harus..

"Maaf, boleh aku berkenalan?", aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, seorang gadis.

"Eh, tentu saja. Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Ucapku sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Aku Hinamori Momo, panggil saja aku Momo."

"Baik, panggil aku Rukia juga ya,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Rukia."

"Aku juga Momo."

"Wah..wah.. berani sekali ya, kalian mengobrol di saat kami sedang menjelaskan materi.", aku melihat seorang senior wanita mendekati kami.

"Ikut aku, cepat!" ucapnya kembali padaku dan Momo. Aku dan Momo pun mengikuti langkahnya, kami dibawa ke sebuah ruangan di gedung samping lapangan, gedung yang sama yang tadi dimasuki Ichigo, aku setengah berharap aku bisa bertemu Ichigo di sana. Aku juga melihat Jaquer Jack, cowok gila hormat yang tadi ku tabrak, dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, dan aku pun membalasnya. 'Huh, dia kira aku takut apa?!'

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, aku sedikit gentar memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan senior-senior ku, aku melirik Momo, tampaknya dia lebih takut dari aku, bahkan malah terlihat amat sangat takut. Tiba-tiba saja kami di dorong oleh senior yang tadi membawa kami ke sini sehingga kami terjatuh ke lantai, aku masih sempat mendengar suaranya sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu. "Aku menyerahkan mereka padamu Inoe."

Aku lalu berdiri dan membantu Momo berdiri, wajah Momo sangat pucat. Aku melihat sekelilingku, ada dua orang cewek di ruangan ini, dan aku kaget melihat cewek yang berada di kanan, dia adalah cewek yang tadi pagi ku tabrak, tapi aku sedikit lega mengingat dia adalah cewek yang ramah, dan aku terkejut saat dia bicara..

"Oh,, kau yang tadi pagi ya?" nadanya, nadanya sangat berbeda dengan yang ku dengar tadi pagi, nada suaranya kali ini mengancam. "Berani sekali ya, anak angkatan baru sudah membuat 2 kesalahan dalam 1 hari?!"

"Dua? Apa maksudmu?", aku merasa kesalahnku hanya mengobrol dengan Momo.

"Wah,, wahh,, Inoe, sepertinya anak ini cari masalah ya?", cewek yang ada di sebelah kiri bicara, 'oh, ternyata orang yang ku tabrak itu bernama Inoe.'

"Sabar Tatsuki, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru dengannya." Dia lalu mendekatiku, "Dengar anak baru, kesalahanmu yang pertama adalah MENABRAKKU, dan kedua adalah MENGOBROL saat pemberian materi." Dia berbicara dengan pelan tapi aku tau nadanya berbicara menunjukan dia amat sangat marah padaku.

"Dan kau, jangan terus meringis seperti anak kecil! Kau sudah dewasa bodoh!", ucapnya pada Momo. Aku melirik Momo, wajahnya begitu pucat, aku tidak tahan.

"Heh, senpai yang galak, terserah kalian mau menghukumku apa? Tapi tolong jangan hukum temankku. Aku yang salah, aku yang mengajaknya ngobrol saat materi, jadi hukum saja aku."

"Oh.. Berani juga ya kau?" dia mendorongku kea rah tembok, dan menahan bahuku ke tembok dengan tangannya, sebenarnya aku bisa melawannya, aku bahkan bisa membuatnya babak belur, karena aku adalah juara karate, tapi aku tidak ingin cari masalah di hari pertamaku di ToDai, mempunyai masalah dengan si tuan gila hormat saja sudah membuatku kesal. Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Hentikan Inoe." Aku menoleh melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, dan aku tau itu suara Ichigo.

" Kurosaki kun, ada apa?" aku kaget mendengar suara Inoe, suaranya sekarang seperti anak kucing, lembut sekali saat dia berbicara pada Ichigo, ukh.. rasa apa ini, kenapa aku kesal mendengar suaranya yang lembut pada Ichigo.

"Anak itu harus segera ke UKK (red: unit kesehatan kampus)", Ichigo menunjuk Momo.

"Tapi kenapa Kurosaki?" tanya suara di sebelah Inoe, sepertinya itu yang bernama Tatsuki, dan aku lega karena nada bicaranya tetap seperti biasa saat bicara dengan Ichigo, tidak seperti Inoe. Lho, kenapa aku harus lega?

"Anak ini mempunyai penyakit jantung, aku tidak ingin kena masalah Tatsuki."

"Huh, baiklah. Heh kau cepat sana ke UKK!" Momo terdiam lalu melirikku.

"Dan kau tetap disini!" ucap Inoe padaku. Sebelum aku menjawab Ichigo sudah menjawab pertanyaan Inoe.

"Dia juga ikut ke UKK, aku ingin anak ini menemani dia." Ucap Ichigo sambil menunjukku dan Momo.

Momo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia langsung menarikku keluar dari kelas ini. Aku masih menatap Ichigo, dan aku tau Ichigo menatapku walau hanya dari sudut matanya. Aku hampir menangis, kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku, kenapa?

**Inoe's POV**

"Dia juga ikut ke UKK, aku ingin anak ini menemani dia."

"Kenapa dia juga harus ikut ke UKK Kurosaki kun?" aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo menyuruh anak itu untuk menemani temannya ke UKK.

"Bukan urusanmu Inoe.", ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan ini. Kenapa dia tak pernah mengacuhkan aku? Apa kurangku Kurosaki kun? Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku padamu? Tapi kenapa kau menampiknya? Apa kau sadar ribuan lelaki menginginkan cintaku? Tapi kenapa, kau satu-satunya lelaki yang ku berikan dengan ikhlas seluruh cintaku malah tak mengacuhkan aku sedikit pun? Kenapa!?

"Hei, Orihime, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Tatsuki." Aku berusaha tegar di hadapan Tatsuki, dia sahabatku dari kecil, dia juga tau aku menyukai Kurosaki kun.

"Cih, Ichigo benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak baru itu,", aku kadang iri pada Tatsuki, dia bisa memanggil Ichigo dengan nama kecilnya, karena mereka cukup akrab di klub karate.

"Oya, Inoe, aku dengar dari Keigo, tadi anak baru yang bermata violet itu mencari gara-gara dengan Grimmjow, dan kau tau, Ichigo menolong anak itu.", aku kaget mendengar cerita dari Tatsuki. Mana mungkin? Ichigo tidak pernah suka berurusan dengan Grimmjow. Siapa anak itu sebenarnya? Kenapa Ichigo begitu memperhatikannya? Akan ku buat anak itu menyesal telah mendapat perhatian Ichigo!

"Hei Orihime! Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi bengong aja!"

"Eh.. Maaf Tatsuki.. Maaf ya. Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke ruang BEM (red: Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa) saja.."

**End of Inoe's POV**

"Momo, apa kau benar mempunyai penyakit jantung?" tanyaku pada Momo saat menemaninya di UKK.

"Ehmm… sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung."

"Kalau begitu?"

"Orang tadi bohong mengenai penyakitku. Tapi orang itu sepertinya baik, dia menolong kita kan?"

"Ya..", Ichigo..hari ini 2 kali dia menolongku. Ichigo apa benar kau lupa padaku atau.. hanya berpura-pura lupa padaku? Aku harus menemukan jawaban ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti acara OSPEK selanjutnya hari ini, saat acara selesai aku dan Momo langsung pulang menuju asrama putri. Ternyata Momo menempati lantai yang sama denganku. Bahkan kamarnya ada di sebelah kamarku.

"Wah, Rukia.. Kamu menempati kamar no 18?"

"Iya, wah tidak ku sangka ternyata kamu no 19. Hahaa.." aku senang ternyata kamar kami bersebelahan seperti ini.

"Aku, masuk dulu ya Rukia.."

"Ya.", aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, aku terus mengingat kejadiaan hari ini, bertemu Ichigo, tuan gila hormat, dan si dada besar Inoe, aku benar-benar kesal saat Inoe memanjakan suaranya saat bicara dengan Ichigo. 'Eh, kenapa aku harus kesal?arghh…'. Ichigo? Sedang apa ya dia sekarang?? Aku harus bertemu dengannya besok, semuanya harus jelas. Aku tidak ingin dia terus-terusan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenalku.

**Ichigo's POV**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan bersikap tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, aku hanya akan membahayakannya bila menunjukkan hubunganku selama ini dengannya di hadapan semua orang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk.

"Permisi Ichigo sama, makan malam akan segera dimulai. Tuan Ishin sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Baik, aku akan segera turun.", dengan malas aku turun ke bawah. Aku terkejut saat aku melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah ayah..

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Hey, sobat! Begitukah caramu menyambut saudaramu?"

"Ichigo anakku, kau tidak boleh menyambut Toushirou kun seperti itu? Bagaimana pun juga dia kan sepupumu.." ayah memang tidak tau masalah ku dengan Toushirou. Aku makan malam dengan amat kesal. Untuk apa orang ini datang lagi ke Jepang? Apa dia ingin menambah masalahku dengan Grimmjow?! Cih.. Kalau bukan karena dia, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Aku selesai." Aku langsung kembali ke kamarku. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir, untuk apa Toushiro pulang ke Jepang? Orang seperti dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahan. Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ichigo, aku tau kau masih marah akibat kesalahanku 4 tahun lalu.". cih, orang itu mengatakan kesalahannya seolah kesalahan itu hanya kesalahan kecil.

"Dimana kau saat kejadiaan itu? Kabur ke Amerika kan? Dan menimpakan semua kesalahanmu padaku.", ucapku dingin.

"Maafkan aku.", aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Permintaan maaf dari seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou benar-benar meragukan. "Kau meragukan aku Ichigo?"

"Tidak semudah itu Toushirou.", aku hanya menjawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, akan ku buktikan kalau aku memang benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan meluruskan masalahmu dengan Grimmjow." Dia lalu pergi keluar dari kamarku. Apa semua yang dikatakan Toushiro benar? Apa dia benar-benar akan berhadapan langsung dengan Grimmjow? Sebaiknya aku lihat saja nanti. Aku menarik laci kamarku. Ada 3 lembar foto disitu, fotoku dan ibuku, fotoku dan Rukia, dan aku memfokuskan pada foto ke tiga, foto 3 orang pria dan seorang gadis yang memakai seragam SMA . Mereka semua tampak senang.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

**To be continue**

Huahaaaa… bingung ya ada apa sebenarnya masa lalu Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan Toushiro??

Tenang aja, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti bakalan Ay kasih tau..Hohoho..

Penasaran ga, siapa cewe yang ada di foto tadi? Cowonya pasti dah pada tau kan?? Yupz, mereka Ichigo, Hitsugaya,n Grimmjow.. Buat cewenya, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja ya. Hahaaahaa.. devil's laugh *di bankai reader*

Ay mau balas ripiu dulu..

Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader yang meripiu fic ini.

Kalian semua benar-benar penyemangat Ay dalam melanjutkan fic ini di tengah-tengah UAS yang membuat pusing. Arigato..

Buat **Sagara Ryuuki**, Ay kirimkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura.*pstt..sst.. jangan bilang-bilang ya, ini boleh minjam dari senbonzakura*. Wuahh.. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai nee san ku!..(peluk-peluk gaje)*dijitak Ryuuki nee san*. Senangnya fic Ay sudah ada peningkatan.*senyum-senyum gaje*. Yupz, benar sekali! 100 buat Ryuuki nee san. Itu emang Grimmjow n yang nahan emang tangan Ichi nii..

**Ichirukiluna gituloh**, iya.. Ichii tega. Tapi Ruki akhirnya nemuin Ichi ko..

Tenang aja **Ichikawa Ami**, gada Kaien ko disini. Kaien Ay simpan wat fic Ay yang lain. Hehe..

Yupz, benaer banget tu **Hikaru kurochiki**! Gara-gara si baka Grimmjow, mereka jadi ga ketemu. Tapi akhirnya ketemu kan??*pasang tampang sok melankolis*

Oya, sekedar pemberitahuan.. UAS ku sudah selesai! Hahahaa.. senangnya!!

Semoga IP ku di atas 3.5 ya.. doakan aku!!

Aku berharap sekali IP math ku 4,0.. Agar semua usahaku tidak sia-sia. Amin..

Nah, tadi kan udah baca, sekarang ripiu ya..

Tolong diripiu ya, supaya Ay tetap semangat nerusin fic ini..

Arigato


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks To Grimmjow

**Life**

**Chapter 5: Thanks to Grimmjow**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, (tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite)

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yang minjem tokoh2nya

(ditimpuk sandal ma om tite)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Di hari pertamnya masuk ToDai, Rukia sudah mempunyai masalah dengan Grimmjow. Seseorang yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk dengan Ichigo. Belum lagi Inoe, seniornya yang membencinya akibat perhatian dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri bersikap seperti tidak mengenal Rukia.."

**.: Chapter Five:.**

**Thanks to Grimjmow**

Fuih, hari kedua OSPEK.. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan menantiku hari ini? Mudah-mudahan saja bukan si Inoe dan tuan gila hormat itu. Aku harus bertemu Ichigo hari ini. Aku harus minta penjelasannya hari ini juga.

"Rukia, ini aku Momo," Terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Momo ya? Sebentar ya," Aku langsung berlari ke pintu depan dan melihat Momo sedang menungguku di depan pintu. Aneh, wajahnya pucat. Dia juga masih mengenakan piamanya.

"Momo kamu kenapa?"

"Rukia, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk. Demamku tinggi dari semalam. Aku bisa minta tolong antarkan surat ini pada senior? Surat sakit ini sudah ditandatangani oleh Kurotsuchi sama," Momo menyerahkan surat itu padaku.

"Oh, tentu saja Momo. Kau istirahat saja di kamarmu. Nanti aku akan menyampaikan surat ini. Kalau tidak membaik, sebaiknya kau ke dokter, Momo," saranku.

"Iya, arigato Rukia. Aku ke kamarku dulu,"

"Iya.. Semoga cepat sembuh Momo,"

Setelah merasa semua sudah siap, aku lalu pergi ke kampus. Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi. Tapi, ah biar saja. Daripada aku terlambat seperti kemarin. Karena kampus masih sepi, aku duduk di bangku taman di samping lapangan kemarin.

Wah,suasana di sini sangat menyenangkan kalau masih pagi begini. Sejuk, nyaman.. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku.

"Ikut aku!" ucapan dan tarikan orang itu kasar sekali. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya.

"Mau apa kau mengajaku kemari tuan gila hormat?!" ucapku sambil menepiskan tangannya. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Dia membawaku ke hutan kecil di belakang gedung D. (sejak kapan di ToDai ada hutan? Huahaa,.. untuk yang ini author ngarang sendiri.. Gomen-gomen, tuntutan scenario)

"Untuk.."

BuKKk.. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai dahi sampingku. Darah segar mengalir dari lukaku. Sial.. Aku langsung membalas menendang perutnya.

DuKkK.. Aku melihat dia sedikit kaget merasakan serangan balasanku. Huh, dia fikir aku gadis lemah?! Aku adalah pemegang ban hitam di karate. Tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkanku hanya dengan pukulan di dahi.

"Cih,,nona sombong! Ternyata tendanganmu keras juga ya."

"Apa maumu!?"

"Mauku.. membuat Ichigo menenderita," dia lalu memberikan tendangan ke arah ku. Tapi kali ini aku berhasil menghindar dan membalas dengan menendang dadanya. Sial.. padahal aku bermaksud menendang kepalanya, tapi apa boleh buat, kakiku pendek, aku hanya bisa menendang dadanya.

"Cih.. sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menghajarmu nona sombong! Tidak ku kira aku benar-benar harus membuatmu babak belur!" dia kembali berusaha menendangku, aku berhasil mengelak, tapi tunggu,.. sial. Dia terlalu cepat, aku tidak menyadari dia langsung menendang lagi menggunakan kaki kirinya, punggungku pun menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kakinya. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Tidak, aku harus bertahan. Aku mencoba membalasnya. Tapi sial, dia bisa menghindar.

"Jangan senang dulu tuan gila harmat!!" aku memberikan penekanan pada kata tuan gila hormat. Aku mulai menyerangnya lagi, aku menggunakan double kick, sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi padaku. Ah, sial dia berhasil mengelak dengan beralih ke sampingku. Dan bodohnya, malah belakang bahu kananku yang menjadi sasaran pukulan tangannya.

"Heh nona sombong, kau kira kau akan menang dengan menggunakan trik yang sama denganku?" menyebalkan! Aku harus bertahan, aku tidak ingin kalah ditangan tuan gila hormat ini.

"Cih, lihat saja. Aku tidak akan kalah!" Aku berusaha membalasnya, sial darah yang mengalir dari luka di dahiku semakin deras, hal ini mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku tidak bisa bertahan terus dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bukk..pukulannya di perutku membuat pertahananku runtuh. Tiba-tiba kedua tangannya mendorongku ke pohon. Aku tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan apa-apa. Kekuatanku sudah terkuras habis. Pukulan terakhirnya benar-benar membuatku telak. Seluruh badanku terasa sakit. Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi melawannya.

"Nona sombong, kita lihat apa pukulan terakhirku ini bisa membuat Ichigo melawanku," Grimmjow melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya padaku. Aku hanya menutup mata. Dan rasa sakit itu tidak muncul. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan.. Aku membuka mataku, dan ternyata benar seperti dugaanku. Ichigo lagi yang menyelamatkanku.

"Cih, akhirnya kau muncul juga Ichigo,"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Grimmjow," Ichigo mengangkat dan menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style.

"Benarkah begitu Ichigo?"

"Urusanmu denganku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Apa? Ichigo menyebutku Rukia? Ternyata dia memang tidak melupakanku. Ichigo..

"Oh, ternyata nama nona sombong ini Rukia ya? Sepertinya dia orang yang berharga ya untukmu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjawab pertanyannmu," Ichigo lalu pergi memunggungi Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kembali menyerang nona sombong itu, eh maksudku RUKIA," Grimmjow memberikan tekanan pada namaku. Aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo. Ichigo lalu berbalik kembali menghadap Grimjow.

"Sekali lagi kau melukai Rukia, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu," ucap Ichigo. Apa? Apa yang barusan Ichigo katakan? Apa aku begitu berarti bagi hidupnya sampai dia mengatakan hal itu? Aku melihat Grimmjow sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo meninggalkan Grimmjow masih dengan menggendongku. Aku bisa mendengar jawaban Grimmjow.

"Menarik sekali. Akan kutunggu saat itu tiba Ichigo. Kita lihat, kau atau aku yang akan mati?" Aku sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan Grimmjow.

Saat ini aku masih berada dalam gendongan Ichigo. Kami berdua masih terdiam. Aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini. Aku akan mengungkapkan segala yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Dan semua alasan sikapnya yang seolah melupakanku kemarin.

"Ichigo.." belum sempat aku mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan, Ichigo sudah memotongnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam sampai kita tiba,"

"Tiba? Tiba kemana maksudmu?" aku baru menyadari bahwa Ichigo tidak membawaku ke kampus, melainkan.. Tunggu, bukankah ini jalan menuju asrama putri?

"Tentu saja ke kamarmu midget," Ichigo mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum ini, aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman ini. Tapi, apa yang barusan dia katakan? Midget? Kurang ngajar.

"Heh Ichigo, apa yang barusan kau bilang?! Aku tidak midget tahu!"

"Hehe.. Sudah-sudah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Ichigo mengantarku sampai dengan pintu kamarku. Loh dari mana dia tahu kamarku no 18 di lantai 2? Lagipula kenapa Kurotsuchi san sama sekali tidak melarang Ichigo masuk ke sini? Dia malah memberikan kunci cadangan kamarku pada Ichigo. Aneh.. Ichigo lalu membuka pintu kamarku dan mendudukkan aku di sofa.

"Hei Ichigo, darimana kau tahu kamarku? Lalu kenapa Kurotsuchi san tidak melarangmu masuk ke asrama putri? Terus kenapa dia malah memberikan kunci cadangan kamarku padamu?"

"Hei Rukia, bisakan kau tidak memberikan banyak pertanyaan padaku?" protes Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kau harus menjawab semuanya," jawabku. Ichigo lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Baik, aku akan menjawab semuanya. Tapi itu setelah aku membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu dulu," Ichigo lalu mengambil air hangat, alkhohol, kapas, obat merah, dan plester di kotak p3k yang terpasang di dinding kamarku. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo membersihkan luka di dahiku. Aku menatap matanya. Mata musim gugur yang sangat aku rindukan. Lalu rambutnya, rambut aneh yang kurasa hanya dia yang memilikinya di dunia ini. Heheh.. tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Pukulan Grimjow tidak merusak otakmu secara permanen kan?" ucap Ichigo. Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"Enak saja! Tentu tidak jeruk!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa sendiri seperti itu?" kali ini dia yang menatapku. Entah kenapa wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

"Mmm.. bukan apa-apa,"

"Ya sudah. Nah selesai," ucapnya saat selesai mengobatiku dengan menempelkan plester di dahiku.

"Betul, dan sekarang jawab semua pertanyaanku," Aku menagih jawaban Ichigo.

"Baik. Kau tahu, selama ini aku menunggu janjimu untuk kuliah di ToDai. Tahun lalu, aku minta tolong pada Kurotsuchi san untuk memberitahuku jika kau datang ke asrama ini. Dan ternyata kau tidak datang. Dan tahun ini di saat kau datang, Kurotsuchi san langsung meneleponku dan memberitahuku tentang kedatanganmu lengkap dengan nomor kamarmu. Itu sebabnya aku tahu kamarmu."

"Lalu kenapa dia memperbolehkanmu masuk bahkan memberimu informasi. Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, karena ayahku pemilik asrama ini." Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

"Tapi bukankah ToDai adalah universitas negeri?"

"Tapi asrama ini bukan."

"Oh.."

"Dan sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tahun lalu kau tidak datang?" tanya Ichigo. Aku bingung, lebih tepatnya aku malu mengakui pada Ichigo bahwa tahun lalu aku gagal ujian masuk ToDai.

"Mmm, itu, itu karena aku gagal ujian saringan masuk ToDai tahun lalu," Aku menundukan wajahku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini." ucap Ichigo. Aku tersenyum memandang Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Inoe?" aku bisa melihat Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku tapi dia langsung tertawa.

"Mmhh..haha..hahahaha.."

"Hei baka! Jawab dan berhenti tertawa! Memangnya ada yang lucu apa dari pertanyaanku?"

"Baik-baik. Ku kira kau ingin bertanya apa, ternyata itu. Aku dan Inoe tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau cemburu ya?" aku terkejut sekaligus malu mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja tidak baka! Aku hanya bertanya."

"Benar hanya bertanya?" Ichigo kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku yang dengan sukses membuatku blushing.

"Mmhh.. tentu saja benar," Ichigo lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya yang tadi hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan kepalanya berada di atas pahaku. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ichigo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi padamu?"

"Tentu saja Rukia," Ichigo masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa di saat pertama kali kita bertemu kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku?" aku menunggu jawaban Ichigo. Ichigo lalu membuka matanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Apa itu karena Grimmjow?" aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Ichigo, karena aku yakin alasan Ichigo bersikap tak acuh padaku kemarin karena Grimmjow.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka bila Grimmjow tahu kau adalah seseorang yang penting bagi hidupku," Aku senang mendengar perkataan Ichigo, aku orang yang penting bagi hidupnya tapi..

"Bodoh.." ucapku. Ichigo langsung bangun dan menatapku. Kerutannya bertambah, itu menunjukan dia bingung atas ucapanku barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bodoh kalau berfikir aku tidak akan terluka jika kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak peduli atas rasa sakit di tubuhku akibat pukulan atau tendangan Grimjow. Rasa sakit dihatiku lebih terasa menyakitkan saat kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."

"Rukia.."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpura-pura lagi tidak mengenalku.." aku menatap mata Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menariku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu Rukia."

"Terima kasih Ichigo," Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukannya padaku. "Ichigo, boleh aku bertanya apa masalahmu dengan Grimmjow sehingga dia begitu membencimu?"

"Maaf Rukia, aku belum bisa menceritakan hal itu padamu," Aku melihat air muka Ichigo langsung berubah. Ichigo seperti mengingat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Mmm..baiklah."

"Terima kasih Rukia."

"Oya Ichigo, kau tahu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Grimmjow," Ichigo membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataanku.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?"

"Karena dia, hari ini aku kembali bisa bersamamu."

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu Rukia. Kau tidak ingin aku benar-benar membunuh Grimmjow kan?"

"Hei, jangan berbicara seperti itu jeruk. Lagipula memangnya Grimmjow akan melakukan apa padaku?"

"Aku serius Rukia. Aku ingin kau menjauhi Grimmjow. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu," Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Aku semakin ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya masalah antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow? Kenapa Grimmjow begitu membenci dan ingin menyakiti orang yang penting bagi Ichigo seolah itu bisa membuatnya puas?

**To be continue**

**Rukia**: Huh… seperti biasa author geblek ini membuat chapter yang sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan antara masa lalu Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

**Aya-chan**: Tenang, mungkin di chapter berikutnya aka nada sedikit clue. Oiya, sekedar pemberitahuan, sebenarnya Toushirou lah yang memegang kunci penting dalam permasalahan Ichigo dan Grimjow.

**Rukia**: Kalo itu, aku juga tahu. Kan sudah pernah sedikit dikasih tahu di chapter 4. Dasar author pikun!

**Aya-chan**: HoHOHO.. Iya, saya lupa. Gomen-gomen.. Ok de Rukia, mendingan kamu bantuin aku ngebalas ripiu ya, tar aku kasih tahu deh apa masalah Ichigo dan Grimjow.

**Rukia**: Beneran ni?

**Aya-chan**: Suer deh..

**Rukia**: Ok deh. Buat…** Ichirukiluna gituloh**, Yosh!! Ichi dah ketemu ni ma aku. Sekarang Ichi dah ga cuek lagi ma aku..*senyum-senyum gaje*

Eh,** Ichikawa Ami**.. ni si author jelek alias Ay chan dah update.. R&R terus ya..*pst..aku dipaksa ngomong gini ma Ay chan*

Benar banget tu **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**, emang ni author geblek kapan kali mau ngejabarin masalah Grimmjow n Ichigo?? Aku juga

penasaran..

, foto yang ke tiga ya?? Pengennya sih foto aku. Tapi kayanya bukan deh.. Kita tanya author gaje itu lagi de..

Nah dari **Sagara Ryuuki**, hayoloh author jelek alias Ay chan, kata Yuu fic'a masih ada typonya tuh.. Tapi bersyukurlah, kata Yuu fic'a udah

bagus. Oya kata Ay chan, Yuu tenang ja, cz abang Grimmjow ga akan jadi jahat. Tapi jadi pacar aku.*digatak Yuu gara-gara ngerebut

Grimmjow*

Nah selesai deh..

**Ay-chan**: Whua.. arigato Rukia.

**Rukia**: Nah mana janjimu? Cepat ceritakan apa masalah Ichigo dan Grimjow?!

**Ay-chan**: Ok. Aku akan menjelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

Rukia lalu mulai mengeluarkan sode no shirayuki.

**Rukia**: Tsugi no mai hakuren

**Ay-chan**: Hua.. ampun Rukia. Ok buat para reader, sekarang tolong ripiu ya.. Ripiu kalian semua sangat membantuku untuk melawan serangan es dari sode no shirayuki. Loh apa hubungannya? Ya sudahlah, silahkan ripiu.

Author pun beku di tempat. Dan Rukia mengambil alih fic ini.

**Rukia**: Nah, para reader. Author geblek itu sudah aku bekukan. Sekarang ripiu ya, doakan agar Ichigo segera menyatakan cinta padaku. Hahaha…*dibekep author yang udah bebas dari es shirayuki*


	6. Chapter 6:The Day with Grimmjow

Life

**Chapter 6: The Day With Grimmjow**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, (tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite)

Iye-iye.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut yang minjem tokoh2nya

(ditimpuk sandal ma om tite)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Grimmjow menyerang Rukia, membuat Rukia terluka. Tapi Rukia malah bermaksud berterimakasih padanya. Karena berkat kejadian itu, Ichigo akhirnya tidak lagi berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.."

**.:Chapter Six:.**

**The Day With Grimmjow..**

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama lagi dengan Ichigo. Ichigo ternyata sama sekali tidak melupakanku. Setelah mengobati luka-lukaku, aku menanyakan segala kehidupannya di sini, aku sangat ingin tahu apa masalah antara Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo belum bisa menceritakan itu padaku. Tak apa, aku mengerti. Saat hari sudah malam, Ichigo lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Aku teringat saat sebelum dia pulang yang masih terekam di otakku, dan mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang saat mangingat itu semua.

**Flashback**

"Sepertinya hari sudah larut, aku pulang dulu Rukia," Ichigo beranjak dari sofa dan memandangku. Aku ikut berdiri dan menempatkan diriku berhadapan dengannya.

"Baiklah. Oya Ichigo, terima kasih ya,"

"Untuk apa?" Ichigo sepertinya bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Karena kau sudah mengobati lukaku dan…." Aku sengaja tidak menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Dan?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingat janji kita," Aku memandang matanya. Mata musim gugur yang memberikan kesejukan bagiku.

"Terima kasih pula kau sudah menepati janji kita Rukia," Ichigo lalu tersenyum, memelukku, dan mengecup keningku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat akibat pelukan dan kecupan Ichigo. Rasa apa ini? Kenapa aku begitu mengingkan saat-saat seperti ini. Apa aku mencintai Ichigo?

**End of flashback**

Ah, Rukia.. Kau apa-apan sih! Aku menghapus lamunanku tentang kejadian kemarin. Ingat Rukia, Ichigo adalah sahabatmu. Kau tidak mungkin mencintainya. Hari ini aku kembali berangkat sendiri karena Momo masih demam. Aku tidak melewati jalan yang biasa kulalui jika berangkat kuliah karena hari masih pagi, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Karena itu aku mengambil jalan memutar yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari jalur yang biasa ku lalui. Sesampainya di sebuah taman di pinggir jalan, aku terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di taman ini. Bukankah itu adalah…

"Cih, kalian fikir aku akan mengemis pengampunan dari kalian? Tidak akan!" cowok bwerambut jabrik biru langit itu berkata pada preman yang mengelilinginya. Aku bisa menghitung ada 5 preman yang mengeroyoknya.

"Dasar anak sombong!" tiba-tiba preman yang memiliki tato naga di tangannya menyerang cowok itu. Aku tinggal diam. Aku melempar balok yang ada di depanku kea rah preman bertato itu.

"Hei, dasar tidak tahu malu! Kalian hanya berani mengeroyok!" ucapan dan tindakkanku barusan sukses membuat cowok itu alias Grimmjow si tuan gila hormat dan para preman itu mengahadap ke arahku.

"Hei nona, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur kalau kau tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan orang ini," ucap preman bertato itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak campur, aku paling tidak suka melihat ketidak adilan seperti ini!?"

"Keadilan?Hahaha… Memangnya kau siapa nona kecil? Kau fikir kau pangeran bertopeng? Atau putri bertopeng sang pembela kebenaran? Hahaha…," sekarang giliran preman berkepala botak menertawaiku. Kurang ngajar! Aku lalu menendang perut preman itu.

"Hei nona muda, kau benar-benar ingin mati ya!?" preman itu lalu membalas tendanganku dan berhasil ku hindari.

"Mati? Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikah!" dasar bodoh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?! Ah sudah, yang penting aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan si botak itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hei teman-teman, sebaiknya kita buat saja nona pendek ini babak belur seperti bocah itu," si botak dan teman-temannya lalu menyerangku. Sial, aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka semua. Di saat keadaanku sudah terdesak, ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku, memaksaku mengikuti tarikkannya dan pergi dari para preman itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa memancing kemarahan mereka sih," ternyata yang menarik tanganku adalah Grimmjow.

"Hei baka, lepaskan aku. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Grimmjow masih menarik tanganku.

"Tentu saja lari dan kabur dari preman-preman itu bodoh!" perkataan Grimmjow mwmbuatku sadar bahwa preman itu masih mengejar kami.

"Gyaaa.. Kau benar! Ayo lari!" sekarang aku yang menarik tangan Grimmjow. Aku menariknya kea rah yang berlawanan. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menghentakkan tangannya sehingga melepaskan tarikkan tanganku padanya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menarikku ke arah yang berlawanan!? Kau ingin bertemu dengan preman-preman itu lagi?!" astaga! Perkataan Grimmjow benar! Rukia, kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Aku benar-benar merutuk diriku sendiri. Grimmjow lalu menarik tanganku lagi dan menuju arah yang benar.

Setelah berlari kurang lebih selama 15 menit, Grimmjow lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menarik tanganku. Kami sekarang berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ku ketahui. Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku adalah orang baru di Tokyo. Ditambah lagi ingatanku yang parah tentang jalan. Sial.. benar-benar sial.. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan juga indah. Grimmjow lalu membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Aku kaget melihat tindakannya. Jangan-jangan dia mau merampok!

"Heh tuan gila hormat, kau mau apa masuk kedalam sana?!"

"Terserah padaku, lagipula ini kan rumahku," ucap Grimmjow yang membuatku terpana ditempat. "Hei nona pendek yang sombong, mau berapa lama kau berdiri di depan situ? Kau ingin ditemukan oleh preman-preman itu?" Grimmjow menruskan perkataannya. Aku pun tersadar dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, maksudku rumahnya.

"Heh tuan gila hormat, kau tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang tamunya. Sangat luas dan perabotan disini sangat mewah. Grimmjow lalu duduk di sofa, aku masih berdiri memandang sekeliling.

"Iya, dan apa urusanmu?" jawab Grimmjow yang membuatku kesal. Aku masih berdiri dan membalas perkataanya,

"Memang bukan urusanku sih, aku hanya bertanya. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Tidak dan tidak bisakah kau duduk nona pendek? Kau merusak pemandangan disini." Kurang ngajar, seenaknya saja dia bicara. Awas kau baka!

"Rasakan ini!" aku lalu memukul tangannya yang terluka.

"Awww.. Hei nona gila, kau mau membunuhku ya?!" Grimmjow berteriak kesakitan.

"Hahahaha…. Kenapa? Kau takut? Hahaha…" aku tertawa mwlihat tampangnya barusan.

"Diam dan berhenti tertawa nona sombong! Suaramu membuat kupingku sakit!"

"Kau ini tidak bisa berhenti menghina orang ya?!" aku sudah siap untuk memukul tangannya lagi, tapi sebelum aku melakukan itu Grimmjow sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganku dan membuatku terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Duduk dan diam!" ucapnya padaku. Aku mengamati Grimmjow, aku kaget melihat luka dahinya. Lukanya cukup parah.

"Hei tuan gila hormat, luka di dahimu cukup parah. Harus segera diobati bodoh!!" aku langsung berdiri dengan maksud mengambil obat untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Tidak usah!"

"Tidak usah kepalamu! Bisa infeksi kalau didiamkan terus menerus baka!" aku mencari obat-obatan di rumah ini, tapi setelah 10 menit aku kembali lagi ke tempat Grimmjow duduk. "Mmm.. tempat obatnya dimana?"

"Hahaha… dasar bodoh! Tuh, di sana!" Grimmjow menunjuk kotak p3k yang tergentung di dinding di sampingku. Disampingku!! DAN BODOHNYA AKU DARITADI TIDAK MELIHATNYA SAMA SEKALI!

"Sudah jangan tertawa! Sini aku obati lukamu." Aku membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Aww, heh pelan-pelan! Kau ingin mengobatiku apa menyakitiku sih?!"

"Berisik! Kau diam saja, jangan banyak protes!" aku meneruskan mengobatinya.

"Heh, namamu Rukia kan?"

"Iya, dan jangan banyak tanya, aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati lukamu baka!"

"Kenapa kau mengobatiku?" ucapnya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan memandangnya,

"Apa perlu alasan untuk mengobati orang yang terluka?" aku melihat Grimmjow terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Aku pun langsung meneruskan mengobati lukanya lagi.

"Walaupun aku kemarin membuatmu babak belur?"

"Huh, kau ini berisik sekali sih! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ni!"

"Hei Rukia, jawab aku!" dia terus bertanya. Aku kembali menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatapnya kembali,

"Iya, dan aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu atas kejadian kemarin." Aku mengucapkan hal ini sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow mwndwkatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku yang membuatku kaget sekaligis malu.

"Otakmu tidak terganggu kan Rukia?"

"Apa-apaan sih kau baka!" Aku langsung menjauh darinya.

"Hahaha… kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau kira aku mau menciummu ya? Hahaha…" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! Lagipula wajah siapa yang memerah!?" aku kembali memukul tangannya yang terluka.

"Heh Rukia, kenapa sih kau selalu memukul tangnku!?"

"Karena kau selalu membuatku marah tuan gila hormat!" aku meneruskan mengobati luka di keningnya.

"Panggil saja aku Grimmjow. Karena itu namaku, bukan tuan gila hormat!"

"Haha.. baik-baik. Habis, kau lebih pantas dengan nama tuan gila hormat yang cerewet." Aku mengucapkan hal ini sambil tersenyum yang membuat Grimmjow memasang wajah cemberut. Aku semakin tersenyum melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Enak saja kau seenaknya mengubah namaku!"

"Iya, aku memanggilmu Grimmjow, asal kau berhenti memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Tidak pantas tau! Kau bisa merusak peradaban dunia dengan wajah seperti itu. Hehehe.." aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajahnya.

"Sudah berisik!"

"Baik, dan diam. Aku sedang mengobati lukamu," Aku masih mengobati luka di keningnya yang cukup parah.

"Rukia, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?" aku menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahnya dan masih terus mengobati lukanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah karena aku membuatmu kemarin babak belur? Dan kenapa kau malah berterima kasih padaku?"

"Mmm..itu.." aku tidak meneruskan perkataanku karena tiba-tiba Grimmjow menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku agar menatap matanya.

"Tatap mataku saat kau bicara padaku."

"Huh, baiklah," aku menghentikan kegiatanku kembali dan menatap Grimmjow, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu malah berterima kasih padamu karena berkat kejadian kemarin, aku jadi bisa kembali bersama Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi tidak mengenalku setelah kejadian kemarin," Aku menatap matanya. Aku melihat kesedihan terpancar di matanya saat aku mengatakan tentang masalahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku Rukia."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dengan Ichigo," Grimmjow terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak marah," Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengobati lukanya.

Grimmjow's POV

"Heh, namamu Rukia kan?" aku bertanya pada Rukia, walau aku tahu namanya memang Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia tepatnya. Aku mencari tahu tentangnya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Iya, dan jangan banyak tanya, aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati lukamu baka!" Rukia masih serius mengobati lukaku.

"Kenapa kau mengobatiku?" tanyaku. Lalu Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku.

"Apa perlu alasan untuk mengobati orang yang terluka?" aku terdiam mendengar perkataanya. Selama ini aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu rasa kepedulian. Itu semua sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian terpahit dalam hidupku. Yang merusak persahabatanku dan juga hidup serta cintaku.

"Walaupun aku kemarin membuatmu babak belur?" tanyaku.

"Huh, kau ini berisik sekali sih! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi ni!" Rukia terlihat kesal karena lagi-lagi aku mengganggunya yang sedang mengobati lukaku.

"Hei Rukia, jawab aku!" aku terus bertanya. Rukia lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku. Aku menatap matanya, mata violet yang indah. Cih, ada apa sih denganku!? Kenapa a ku malah memuji matanya.

"Iya, dan aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu atas kejadian kemarin," Perkataan Rukia membuatku bingung. Aku lalu menempelkan keningku di keningnya dengan tujuan apa keningnya panas dan ucapannya menjadi ngawur akibat dikejar preman tadi.

"Otakmu tidak terganggu kan Rukia?"

"Apa-apaan sih kau baka!" Rukia langsung menjauh dariku. Sepertinya dia terlihat malu saat aku menempelkan keningku. Ternyata dia sangat polos.

"Hahaha… kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau kira aku mau menciummu ya? Hahaha…" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahnya yang menahan ..Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal itu dalam hatiku. Cih sialan, kenapa aku malah jadi menyukai gadis ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya! Lagipula wajah siapa yang memerah!?" Rukia kembali memukul tanganku.

"Heh Rukia, kenapa sih kau selalu memukul tangnku!?"

"Karena kau selalu membuatku marah tuan gila hormat!" ucapnya sambil melanjutkan kembali mengobati lukaku.

"Panggil saja aku Grimmjow. Karena itu namaku, bukan tuan gila hormat!"

"Haha.. baik-baik. Habis, kau lebih pantas dengan nama tuan gila hormat yang cerewet," Rukia mengucapkan hal itu sambil tertawa yang membuatku kesal dan cemberut mendengar perkataannya. Enak saja dia memberiku julukan seperti itu.

"Enak saja kau seenaknya mengubah namaku!"

"Iya, aku memanggilmu Grimmjow, asal kau berhenti memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Tidak pantas tau! Kau bisa merusak peradaban dunia dengan wajah seperti itu. Hehehe.." Rukia kembali tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Entah kenapa aku senang melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Sial, dia tidak boleh melihat wajahku seperti ini. Rukia bisa mentertawakanku habis-habisan.

"Sudah berisik!" aku berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah dengan membentaknya.

"Baik, dan diam. Aku sedang mengobati lukamu." Rukia menjawabku sambil masih terus mengobati lukaku.

"Rukia, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?" Rukia menjawab tanpa melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah karena aku membuatmu kemarin babak belur? Dan kenapa kau malah berterima kasih padaku?" aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasannya.

"Mmm..itu.." Rukia belum sempat meneruskan perkataanya karena aku menyentuh dan mengangkat wajahnya agar ia menatapku saat bicara.

"Tatap mataku saat kau bicara padaku."

"Huh, baiklah," Rukia lalu menghentikan keiatannya dan menatapku, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu malah berterima kasih padamu karena berkat kejadian kemarin, aku jadi bisa kembali bersama Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi tidak mengenalku setelah kejadian kemarin."

"Maafkan aku Rukia," Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku memandang luka di keningnya yang tertutup kapas dan plester. Itu adalah luka yang kuberikan padanya kemarin.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dengan Ichigo."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak marah," Rukia tersenyum dan meneruskan kembali kegiatannya mengobati lukaku.

Aku memandangnya, aku merasakan kenyaman dan ketenangan saat berada di dekatnya. 'Mirip, Rukia mirip dengannya. Sikapnya, caranya berkata, tertawa, tersenyum, mirip sekali dengan dia,' Ah aku ini apa-apaan sih?! Apa sekarang aku menyukai Rukia? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula Rukia adalah jalanku satu-satunya untuk membalas dendam pada Ichigo. Tapi, apa aku tega melukainya lagi? Karena aku sadar, satu tempat dihatiku sudah terisi oleh namanya, Rukia Kuchiki.

**End of Grimmjow's POV**

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga," kegiatanku selesai dengan akhir menempelkan plester di dahinya. Aku jadi

teringat plester yang juga masih terpasang di dahiku.

"Terima kasih," ucap Grimmjow. Huh dasar tidak tahu diri, masa mengucapkan terima kasih sambil cemberut seperti itu.

"Ucakanlah terima kasih dengan tersenyum baka!"

"Baiklah Kuchiki Rukia, aku Grimmjow JaquerJack mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Grimmjow mwngucapkan hal itu dengan dibuat-buat.

"Hhaaha.. baik-baik. Dan berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu," aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kucium kau?!" deg, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Dasar mesum!" aku lalu menambil bantal di sebelahku dan menimpuknya.

"Heh, sakit tau!"

"Biar saja, siapa suruh kau menagncamku dengan hal mesum seperti itu?!"

"Mesum? Memangnya kau belum pernah dicium oleh seseorang ya?" Grimmjow berkata sambil menyeringai. Sial, dia pasti bermaksud mengolok-olokku.

"Mmm.. bukan urusanmu!" sial, Grimmjow memang benar-benar ingin memperolokku!

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajari?" Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku terdiam, sial, disaat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa bergerak. Jarak wajahku dan Grimmjow semakin dekat. 3 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm, Grimmjow berhenti dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.. "Hahahaa… Tampangmu lucu sekali Rukia! Kau benar-benar polos ya?"

"Diam! Jangan menertawai tampangku!" aku kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Hei, kau tadi berharap aku benar-benar menciummu ya?" Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum. Padahal senyumnya sangat manis. Apa? Manis!? Rukia, sadarlah! Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir, darimana aku bisa menyimpulkan senyum menyebalkan itu sebagai senyum yang manis.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ingin dicium oleh seseorang selain…," aku menggantung kata-kataku.

"Ichigo maksudmu?" aku terkejut mendengar perkataan apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku lalu berdiri lalu meninggalkannya. Tapi baru saja aku berdiri, Grimmjow sudah menarik tanganku sehingga aku kembali terduduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Jangan pergi Rukia.." ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Grimmjow.."

"Temani aku walau hanya untuk hari ini.." Grimmjow lalu menariku dalam pelukannya yang membuatku terkejut. Kepalaku sekarang bersandar di dadanya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersamanya? Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya.

Grimmjow's POV

"Berhenti tertawa atau kucium kau?!" aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi melihat wajah Rukia yang terkejut sekaligus malu seperti saat ini membuatku senang. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit menggodanya.

"Dasar mesum!" Rukia lalu menimpukku dengan bantal disebelahnya.

"Heh, sakit tau!"

"Biar saja, siapa suruh kau menagncamku dengan hal mesum seperti itu?!"

"Mesum? Memangnya kau belum pernah dicium oleh seseorang ya?" aku berkata sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda Rukia seperti ini.

"Mmm.. bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajari?" aku mengatakan hal itu sambil mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku, 3 cm, 2 cm, 1 cm, aku berhenti dan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Rukia saat ini, "Hahahaa… Tampangmu lucu sekali Rukia! Kau benar-benar polos ya?"

"Diam! Jangan menertawai tampangku!" Rukia terlihat kesal dengan sikapku.

"Hei, kau tadi berharap aku benar-benar menciummu ya?" aku mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak ingin dicium oleh seseorang selain…," Rukia menggantung kata-katanya, dan aku meneruskannya karena aku rasa tebakanku tepat.

"Ichigo maksudmu?" aku mengucapkannya dan aku bisa melihat Rukia terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Sepertinya tebakkanku memang tepat. Tapi entah kenapa hatiku merasa panas mengakuinya. Apa aku cemburu? Mana mungkin.. Aku baru saja mengenal Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Rukia lalu berdiri, dengan reflex aku menarik tangannya. Membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Jangan pergi Rukia.." ucapku.

"Grimmjow.."

"Temani aku walau hanya untuk hari ini.." aku lalu menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya bersandar di dadaku. Nyaman. Aku ingin terus seperti. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini, saat dimana aku merasa yakin bahwa aku telah mencintai seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah… Kuchiki Rukia.

**End of Grimmjow POV**

Aku berada cukup lama dalam pelukannya, dan aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan ini. Grimmjow lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan lalu menatap mataku. Aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahnya. Wajahnya saat ini penuh dengan ketenangan. Tampan..

"Terima kasih Rukia," ucapannya membuatku sadar.

"Mmm..untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari ini," Grimmjow mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat.

"Sudahlah. Aneh sekali kau bersikap seperti itu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Hei, gara-gara kau aku lagi-lagi tidak mengikuti OSPEK! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Gara-gara aku katamu?! Salahmu sendiri tadi membuat marah preman-preman itu!"

"Heh, aku kan tadi berusaha menolongmu baka!" aku melayangkan jitakanku di kepalanya.

"Sakit tau! Lagipula kau tidak menolongku. Kau itu hanya merepotkan tau!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Merepotkan,"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi,"

"MEREPOTKAN!", ucapnya yang membuatku tanpa segan memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. "Sakit tau!" Grimmjow berteriak akibat pukulanku.

"Siapa suruh kau bilang aku merepotkan.. Oya, kenapa para preman itu memukulimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Mau ku pukul lagi?" aku sudah mengangkat bantal lagi untuk memukulnya.

"Baik-baik, akan aku ceritakan.." Grimmjow lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi. Ternyata dia berusaha melindungi anak SMP yang akan dipalak oleh para preman itu. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan sikapnya. Dia itu baik atau jahat si?

"Kau ini aneh," ucapku.

"Aneh?" Grimmjow terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku.

"Iya. Sikapmu menolong itu baik sekali,"

"Lalu apanya yang aneh?"

"Karena kau yang melakukanhal itu, jadi terasa aneh.." aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kurang ngajar! Kau meledekku ya Rukia?!"

"Hehehe.. Maaf," aku lalu berdiri dan bermaksud pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang, sekarang sudah jam tiga sore bodoh!" ucapku. Grimmjow lalu ikut berdiri di sampingku.

"Ayo!"

"Ayo? Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu bodoh!"

"Cih, tidak perlu. Aku bukan gadis lemah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Aku tahu. Justru karena kau bukan gadis lemah, ,makanya aku akan mengantarmu,"

"??" ucapan Grimmjow membuatku bingung.

"Karena kekuatanmu yang diatas rata-rata membuatku khawatir dengan nasib setiap apa yang akan kau temui. Makanya aku mengantarmu, untuk memastikan kau tidak membuat kekacauan. Hahahaaa…", ucapan Grimmjow membuatku geram! Kurang ngajar! Dia fikir aku monster apa!?

"Berhenti tertawa atau…" aku sudah siap mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"Baik-baik.. Ayo!"

Grimmjow lalu mengantarku pulang. Hari ini sungguh aneh. Padahal kemarin bisa dibilang kami adalah musuh. Aku meraba luka di keningku, ini adalah luka yang diberikan padanya untukku. Lalu aku melihat luka di keningnya, itu adalah luka yang ku obati. Hah, aneh..

Saat tiba di gerbang asrama putri, aku meluhat ada dua sosok yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan kami. Seorang laki-laki dan gadis yang kukenal. Sang gadis terlihat khawatir melihat kedatanganku dengan Grimmjow. Sedangkan sang laki-laki malah menghampiri tempatku dan Grimmjow. Tanpa ragu dia meninju wajah Grimmjow.

Bukk…

**To be continue**

Akhirnya ay bisa juga update ini chap..

1 hari update 4 fic..Hehe..

Sebagai pelampiasan atas kelulusanku. Hehehe..

Padahal ru semester 1 udah girang banget..

Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah rela ngeripiu fic ini..

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**, Ay juga gatau di ToDai tuh ada hutan beneran apa nggak?! Hehee.. ay senang banget waktu tau fic ini yang paling Zi tunggu.. Ga nyangka Zi yang sering nongkrong di fandom Naruto mau ngeripiu fic ini. Ay seneng banget loh!! *peluk-peluk Zi* (ditampol Zi gara-gara keseringan meluk)

**Sagara Ryuuki, **gomen ya.. Masalah Ichi ama Grimm belom bisa dijelasin dulu.. Ikuti terus kelanjutannya ya..*digatak gara-gara sok rahasia*

Sekarang tolong diripiu ya..

Ripiu reader sekalian akan menambah usia bumi kita semakin lama..*apa hubungannya*

Ayo ripiu!!*dijitak gara-gara maksa*

Plizz ripiu..

Arigato


	7. Chapter 7: Rukia is Mine

Life

**Chapter 7: Rukia is Mine**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Chap ini Rukia's POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan

Epy buitday tu yu, epy builtday tu yu!

Yapz, selamat ultah ya Zizi Kirahira Hibiki!!*peluk-peluk Zi*

Chap 7 ini khusus dipersembahkan buat my lonely honey.*digampar Zi*

Hohoho.. Maksudnya buat sahabatku Zizi Kirahira Hibiki.

Moga tambah dewasa, eh jangan dik.*ditakol Zi*

Moga Zi panjang umur, selalu sehat, n selalu berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa.*llho?*

Ya pokoknya semoga Zi tambah pintar, tambah baik, tambah cantik, pkokonya tambah-tambah deh!

Asal jangan tambah gila..*ditabog Zi*

Ok, epy builtday ya Zi! Moga lulus UN! Aminn..

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Grimmjow mengahbiskan satu hari bersama Rukia. Disaat mengantar Rukia pulang, ada seorang laki-laki dan wanita yang menunggu mereka. Lelaki itu maju menghampirinya dan tanpa segan meninjunya.."

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

**Rukia is Mine**

Saat tiba di gerbang asrama putri, aku meluhat ada dua sosok yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan kami. Seorang laki-laki dan gadis yang kukenal. Sang gadis terlihat khawatir melihat kedatanganku dengan Grimmjow. Sedangkan sang laki-laki malah menghampiri tempatku dan Grimmjow. Tanpa ragu dia meninju wajah Grimmjow.

Bukk…

"Ichigo?!" aku terkejut melihat ichigo langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Grimmjow, membuat Grimmjow tersungkur dan aku bisa melihat darah segar keluar di sisi mulutnya.

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Ichigo. Aku? Kembali ke kamarku? Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow saat ini!

"Ichigo, kau salah paham. Grimmjow sama sekali tidak melukaiku hari ini!" aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Cih, lumayan juga tinjuanmu Ichigo," Grimmjow sudah berdiri kembali setelah tadi sempat jatuh tersungkur akibat tinju Ichigo.

"Rukia, aku minta kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang!" ucapan Ichigo benar-benar membuatku terkejut karena ucapannya menunjukan bahwa dia sangat marah.

"Tapi…." Belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku, Momo yang sejak tadi hanya melihat segera menghampiriku dan mengajakku ke kamar.

"Rukia sudahlah, jangan memperburuk keadaan,"

"Tapi Momo, Ichigo…"

"Percayakan semua padaku Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Aku berbalik ke arahnya, dan tersenyum. Baik Ichigo, aku percaya padamu. Aku dan Momo lalu menuju gedung asrama putri. Aku melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Aku bisa melihat baik Ichigo dan Grimmjow memandangku dari sudut mata mereka.

Ichigo's POV

"Percayakan semua padaku Rukia," ucapku. Rukia dan Momo lalu menuju asrama putri. Aku melihat Rukia dari sudut mataku dan aku tahu Rukia tersenyum ke arahku sebelum pergi bersama Momo.

"Cih, Rukia sudah pergi. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Ichigo?!"

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu apa yang ingin ku katakan,"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jangan pernah melukai Rukia dan menghubungkannya dengan masalah kita!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku tidak akan melukainya lagi melainkan…" Grimmjow lalu mendekat ke arahku dan berkata dengan jelas di telingaku, "..akan merebut hatinya darimu" ucapan Grimmjow benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Cih, merebut hatinya kau bilang? Tidak akan!" ucapku sambil pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow. Baru dua langkah aku membelakanginya, Grimmjow sudah berkata lagi,

"Akan ku buktikan ucapanku Ichigo," Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah Rukia akan menjadi miliknya. Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Kau tidak akan bisa merubut hatinya karena.." aku lalu menghadap ke arahnya kembali, "..Rukia adalah MILIKKU!" setelah mengucapkan hal itu aku kembali membelakanginya dan menuju asrama putri. Aku tidak mempedulikan balasan Grimmjow yang masih bisa tertangkap pendengaranku.

"Milikmu? Kita lihat saja nanti Ichigo? Kau atau aku yang akan mendapatkan Rukia?"

End of Ichigo's POV

Aku menunggu dengan gelisah di kamar bersama Momo. Ichigo? Grimmjow? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Aku benci saat-saat menunggu seperti ini. Aku harus memastikan keadan mereka berdua. Aku bangkit dari duduku tapi tangan Momo menarikku.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja melihat keadaan di luar!"

"Kau harus menunggu disini! Apa kau lupa pada perkataan Ichigo?!"

"Tapi Momo.."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Rukia!" ucap Momo. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Momo.

"Momo…"

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dan Ichigo?!"

".." aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku sangat khawatir saat Ichigo datang ke sini dan mencarimu. Padahal aku tahu tadi pagi kau berangkat OSPEK, dan Ichigo bilang kau sama sekali tidak hadir hari ini. Kami mencarimu seharian, dan kau.. kau pulang bersama Grimmjow!! Apa kau tidak sadar Rukia?! Dialah yang membuatmu babak belur kemarin kan!?" Momo menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya.

"Itu, darimana kau tahu?"

"Ichigo yang memberitahuku. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti Rukia?!"

"Aku.. Maafkan aku Momo.." aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengucapkannya. Aku membuat Momo dan Ichigo khawatir.

"Sudahlah, untuk saat ini percayakan semuanya pada Ichigo," Momo lalu memelukku.

"Baik," aku kembali duduk bersama Momo. Aku lalu menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya hari ini pada Momo. Momo akhirnya mengerti.

"Tapi tetap saja Rukia, berbahaya sekali kau bersama dengannya melawan preman-preman itu."

"Bukan melawan. Lebih tepatnya kabur. Hehe.." Tawaku terhenti saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan Ichigo masuk.

"Ehm.. Rukia, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Permisi." ucap Momo. Momo lalu keluar dari kamarku meninggalkan aku dan Ichigo. Pintu kamarku ditutup oleh Momo.

"Ichigo.." belum sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku Ichigo sudah menariku dalam pelukannya. Mendekapku erat, membuat nafasku, jantungku, aliran darah di nadiku seolah terhenti menikmati momen ini.

"Diam, aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu," ucapan Ichigo membuatku sedikit terkejut. Setelah beberapa menit memelukku dalam diam, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku.." lagi-lagi ucapanku tidak terselesaikan karena kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi bibirku untuk berkata, sesuatu yang lembut, bibir Ichigo. Aku tehanyut dalam ciumannya. Ciuman lembut, penuh kasih, dan yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan ciuman ini, bukan aku tidak menginginkan ciuman ini tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan ciuman ini. Aku mencintai Ichigo bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita pada lelaki.

Aku membalas ciumannya, ciuman yang kupendam selama 7 tahun penantianku. Ciuman yang menyiratkan semua perasaanku padanya, rinduku, harapanku, dan cintaku. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Ichigo. Aku pun bisa merasakan Ichigo memeluk pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya. Apa arti dari semua ini kami sama? Apa ini berarti Ichigo juga mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku? Apa ini berarti Ichigo juga mencintaiku? Aku harap semua ini benar. Aku dan Ichigo melepaskan ciuman kami saat kami berdua merasa memerlukan oksigen bebas untuk melanjutkan hidup kami.

"Ichigo, aku.." Ichigo kembali menghentikan perkataanku dengan ciumannya. Tapi ciuman kali ini singkat dan amat lembut.

"Aishiteru Rukia," ucap Ichigo saat selesai mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya. Perkataannya benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Terima kasih kami sama, ternyata Ichigo mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Ichigo.. tolong jangan menginterupsi kembali perkataanku," aku langsung mengatakan hal itu saat melihat Ichigo hendak menciumku lagi.

"Mmm.." Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu? Apa itu berarti??"

"Apa semua perkataan dan tindakanku tadi masih membuatmu tidak mengerti Rukia?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Tunggu, apa itu berarti?

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu," Ichigo tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Tapi bukankah tadi dia?

"Kau.." aku bermaksud untuk memukulnya, tapi Ichigo kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menyentuh daguku, mengangakat wajahku agar menatapnya, dia lalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku melayang, aku bisa merasakan wajahku merona karena ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu tetapi aku mencintaimu Rukia Kuchiki," ucapannya kembali diakhiri dengan ciuman yang indah. Aku merasa aku harus mengerjainya sebelum menyatakan perasaanku juga. Aku lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauh darinya.

"Kau fikir semudah itu menyatakan cinta padaku Kurosaki Ichigo?" ucapku.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku ya Rukia?" Ichigo terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Cium aku sekali lagi kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan ingin tahu jawabanku." Ucapku. Ichigo tanpa ragu kembali menciumku, berawal dari bibirku lalu beranjak ke pipi kananku sebelum akhirnya berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Bagaimana nona Rukia? Apa kali ini pernyataan cintaku diterima?" bisiknya. Aku pun tidak ingin kalah dengannya, kali ini aku yang mencium bibirnya, beranjak ke pipi kanannya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Tentu saja tuan Ichigo, pernyataanmu diterima karena aku… Aku juga mencintaimu," aku mengakhirnya dengan kembali menciumnya. Aku bisa melihat wajah Ichigo memerah. Ichigo, aishiteru. Aku dan Ichigo lalu melepaskan ciuman kami setelah lagi-lagi kami kekurangan oksigen akibat ciuman kami yang cukup lama. Aku dan Ichigo tertawa saat melihat wajah kami masing-masing..

"Hahaha.. Wajahmu memerah tuh Rukia,"

"Hahaha.. Kau fikir wajahmu tidak memerah juga Ichigo?"

"Jadi kau sekarang miliku kan nona Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Dan kau adalah milikku tuan Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Tentu saja, apa kau ingin bukti lagi?" Ichigo sudahbersiap-siap untuk menciumku dan aku segera memelototinya.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku kekurangan oksigen hari ini, akan ku buat kau menyesal di hari pertama kita jadian!"

"Hehe.. aku hanya bercanda Rukia," Ichigo lalu memelukku membuatku jatuh terduduk dalam pelukannya di sofa. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, aku masih mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Penembakkan yang aneh dan membuatku bahagia. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini dengan Grimmjow, Rukia?" ucapan Ichigo membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ucapannya juga membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya….." aku menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini dengan Grimmjow. Tentu saja dengan menghilangkan kejadian dimana Grimmjow memelukku. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo salah paham dan menambah buruk masalahnya dengan Grimmjow yang sampai saat ini belum ku ketahui.

"Oh,.. Maafkan aku Rukia, tadi…"

"Sudahlah. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir hari ini,"

"Aku maafkan," Ichigo mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Oya Rukia...."

"Emhh?"

"Berjanjilah padaku,"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk tetap menjadikan hatimu hanya untukku," Ichigo mengatakan hal ini sambil menatap mataku, membuatku sedikit blushing.

"Tentu, dan aku mengharapkan hal yang sama darimu," aku menjawab permintaannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo berjanji akan menjadikan hatiku sepenuhnya milik Kuchiki Rukia, hanya Kuchiki Rukia seorang," ucapan Ichigo kali ini benar-benar membuatku blushing. Aku pun membalas janjinya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia berjanji akan menjadikan hatiku sepenuhnya milik Kurosaki Ichigo, hanya Kurosaki Ichigo seorang,"

"Termasuk terhadap Grimmjow?" perkataan Ichigo membuatku kaget. Kenapa Ichigo bertanya seperti itu?

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku seperti merasa bahwa Grimmjow menyukaimu," ucap Ichigo. Aku lalu menatapnya. Sungguh aneh mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar takut aku menyukai Grimmjow?

"Jangan bodoh! Sekalipun ribuan Grimmjow menyukaiku, aku hanya akan mencintaimu," Ichigo tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Rukia, sepertinya aku harus pulang," ucap Ichigo. Aku lalu melirik jam di dinding, memang sudah jam 6 sore.

"Baiklah.." aku lalu mengantarnya sampai depan pintu kamarku.

"Aku pulang ya," Ichigo lalu mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Hati-hati,"

"Ya.." Ichigo lalu pergi. Aku menatap kepergiannya. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Karena sekarang aku tahu apa perasaanku pada Ichigo, dan Ichigo pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Bahkan aku dan Ichigo sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku mencintaimu Ichigo..

**To be continue**

Sepeti biasa, Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-sebesarnya untuk para reader yang dah ngeripiu fic ini..

Arigato..

Buat **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**,.. Zizi..!! Epy builtday ya!! Ditunggu ya kuenya!Hehehe..*ditampol Zi*. Tenang aja Zi, Ichi tetap sama Ruki ko, chap ini buktinya. Iya ga? Hehehe.. Chap ini khusus buat kado ultah Zi loh..Hehe..*ketahuan deh ga modal*

Emm.. **Sagara Ryuuki**, sebenarnya cewe itu adalah.. aya..*dicekek Kika*. Hehe.. bukan ko. Tunggu aja di chap-chap selanjutnya..*ngedipin mata*

Hhmmph.. **tripleA-7sins** penasaran ya? Saya juga penasaran..*digampar*. Makasih ya ripiunya!!*peluk-peluk*

Gimana **Ichikawa Ami**, chap ini full IchiRuki kan?*ngedipin mata*

Betul **Sora Chand**! Yang mukul itu Ichigo.*ngacungin jempol kaki, eh maksudnya jempol tangan*

**liekichi chan**, sekarang udah tahu kan Ruki maunya sama siapa? Hehe..

Iya benar! **Haru N' Byakun** pinter deh!!*ting-ting*

Ku mohon, jangan dendam padaku seumur hidup **Aizawa Ayumu**. Hiks..*lebay*.. Tenang aja, chap ini adalah bukti bahwa Rukia tetap sama Ichigo. Bwahahahaa..*gaya Don Kanonji* -ditimpuk Don Kanonji gara-gara nyontek gayanya-

Nah, sekarang ripiu ya..

Ay sangat mengaharapkan ripiunya loh..

Biar ay tetap semangat nerusin fic ini walau badai dan rintangan menghadang. Hehe..*lebay*

Ok.. diripiu ya..

Arigato


	8. Chapter 8: Please, save me!

Life

**Chapter 8: Please, save me!**

Author : aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Chap ini Rukia's POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Rukia dan Ichigo akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ichigo masih teringat perkataan Grimmjow yang akan merebut Rukia darinya. "

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

**Please, save me!**

Hari ini aku berangkat ke kampus bersama dengan Momo. Entah kenapa, hatiku masih berkelana pada kejadian kemarin. Aku teringat dimana Ichigo menembakku, mengecup bibirku, tanpa sadar aku menyentuh bibirku. Bibir yang akhirnya merasakan kecupan manis Ichigo, bibir yang menjadi perantara harapan, penantian, dan cinta yang selama ini ku pendam. Aku melirik ke arah Momo, betapa bahagia aku sekarang, aku memiliki sahabat seperti Momo. Dan kini, aku memiliki seorang kekasih, dia Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia, kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?!" tanya Momo padaku. Kami masih berjalan menuju kampus.

"Mmm.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa ko. Hehe.." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah. Hbufh.." Momo memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawabanku.

"Hei Momo, jangan seperti itu dong. Wajahmu terlihat jelek tuh. Hehehe.." ucapku lagi-lagi diakhiri tawa kecil lalu berlari.

"Rukia, awas kau!!" ucap Momo lalu berlari mengejarku.

"Ayo Momo, kejar aku kalau bisa," ucapku masih sambil terus berlari. Aku mengucapkan hal itu sambil membalikkan badanku ke belakang. Momo masih mengejarku dan, astaga, dia tidak melihat ada orang yang berjalan di tikungan sebelah kanannya. Gawat, Momo pasti akan tertabrak orang itu. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar.

Brakk..

"Momo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Momo terjatuh akibat tabrakkan itu. Aku segera menghampirinya. Aku lalu melihat orang yang juga terjatuh akibat tabrakan itu, orang itu ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut putih. Dan, mmm.. ukuran tubuhnya pun bahkan lebih kecil dariku. Tapi dia tampan, itu yang ada di benakku saat pertama kali melihat wajah orang itu.

"Mmm.. aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Momo padaku. Aku lalu membantu Momo berdiri. "Gomenasai, aku benar-benar tidak melihat Anda tadi," ucap Momo sambil membungkukan badannya pada orang yang ditabraknya.

Orang itu lalu membersihkan celananya kemudian berdiri, dan saat mengadahkan wajahnya, dia begitu terkejut saat melihat Momo. Aku pun ikut terkejut saat melihat ekspresi Momo yang terkejut saat melihat wajah laki-laki yang ditabraknya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal.

"Momo?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ss..Shiro chan?" tanya Momo kemudian.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maaf, sampai jumpa Momo," laki-laki itu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami.

"Aku benci padamu Shiro chan!!" teriak Momo sambil menangis.

Aku terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Momo dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Shiro chan olehnya. Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Momo terlihat begitu terluka dan benci saat melihat laki-laki itu. Kami kembali melanjutkan jalan kami. Aku melirik Momo, Momo masih terdiam sejak kejadian tadi. Aku ingin menanyakan ada apa sebenarnya antara dia dan laki-laki itu. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku, mungkin Momo belum siap untuk bercerita. Kami pun tiba di pelataran ToDai. Lalu tiba-tiba ada dua orang laki-laki mengahadang jalan kami.

"Kau yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya laki-laki yang mempunyai tato aneh di kedua alisnya dengan kasar.

"Iya. Dan ada perlu apa kalian denganku?!" ucapku balik menanyai mereka.

"Cih, boleh juga pilihan Inoue," kali ini yang berbicara adalah laki-laki yang memiliki tato 69 di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud kalian!?" bentakku.

"Berisik nona manis, kau akan segera mengetahuinya," ucap laki-laki bertato di alis sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku mulai marah dengan tingkah laku kedua laki-laki ini.

"Renji, bagaimana dengan temannya? Apa kita ajak juga?" tanya laki-laki bertato 69.

"Heh, urusan kalian denganku! Jangan coba-coba mengganggu temanku!" ancamku.

"Rukia.." ucap Momo terlihat takut pada kedua laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin temanmu kami ajak kan? Kalau begitu, kau harus ikut dengan kami!" ajak laki-laki bertato aneh di alisnya yang bernama Renji sambil berbisik di telingaku, "Kalau kau menolak, temanmu tidak akan selamat!" ucapnya pelan tapi terdengar begitu mengancam. Aku terkejut, dia benar, aku tidak boleh melibatkan Momo.

"Baik, aku ikut kalian," ucapku.

"Rukia.. tapi," ucap Momo terlihat khawatir padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama," ucapku meyakinkan Momo. Aku lalu mengikuti kedua laki-laki itu.

Kedua laki-laki itu lalu membawaku ke arah hutan. Hutan tempat dimana Grimmjow pernah membuatku babak belur. Mereka terus membawaku masuk ke dalam hutan itu sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah gudang tua yang sepertinya menjadi tujuan kami. Kami akhirnya tiba di depan pintu gudang itu. Kedua laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu gudang itu. Mereka memasuki gudang itu. Aku terdiam mematung di luar, firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku.

"Hei Rukia, kenapa kau tetap di luar? Masuklah, dan kau akan tahu tujuan kita datang kesini," ucap pria bertato 69.

"Hisagi, cara seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuknya. Hei Rukia, masuklah atau temanmu.." ucap Renji mengancamku.

"Baik-baik, aku masuk," ucapku lalu melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gudang itu. Gudang ini gelap sekali.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga..

"Sekarang!" ucap Renji.

Brukk.. aku terkejut dan segera berbalik ke , mereka mengunci pintunya. Aku bisa melihat Hisagi menyeringai ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan mereka berdua. Tunggu, di mana Renji? Seolah dapat mendengar perkataan batinku, tiba-tiba saja Renji muncul di belakangku.

"Saatnya bermain, Rukia," ucap Renji sambil membalikkan tubuhku mengahadapnya. Dengan kasar, kedua tangannya membuka paksa kencing kemejaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau!!" aku langsung menampar pipi Renji dan berusaha mengancingkan kembali kemejaku. Belum selesai aku mengancingkan kemejaku, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambutku dari belakang. Aku berbalik utuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Hisagi.

"Aku suka wanita sepertimu," ucapnya lalu melepaskan tarikkannya pada rambutku, dia lalu menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!!" teriakku. Sial, mereka berdua terlalu kuat untukku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Rukia, nikmatilah.. Itu akan membuatmu lebih nyaman," kali ini Renji yang berbisik di telingaku.

"Tidak akan!!" teriakku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Dekapan Hisagi begitu kuat, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan dekapannya. Sementara Renji masih berusaha membuka kancing kemejaku. Dengan segenap kekuatannku, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan pelukan Hisagi dan kemudian meninju wajah Renji yang berada di depanku.

"Aww..! Sial!" ucap Renji. Aku berlari menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari gudang laknat ini. Belum sampai kakiku menuju pintu, kali ini kemejaku ditarik dari belakang. Bretttt.. Sial kemejaku robek. Hal ini menyebabkan bagian punggung dan setengah bahu kananku menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi para bajingan ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana!" ucap Hisagi lalu menamparku. Plakk.. Aku bisa merasakan panas di pipiku akibat tamparannya.

"Oh, begitu ya!?" tantangku sambil menendang bagian kelaki-lakiannya.

"Sial!" ucapnya lalu kembali menamparku. Tamparannya kali ini lebih kuat dari tamparan sebelumnya dan membuatku terjatuh. Bibirku mengeluarkan darah akibat dari tamparannya. Renji lalu mendekatiku, dia membantuku berdiri. Aku meraskan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi padaku.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu bermain lagi, Rukia!" ucapnya lalu menarik rambutku.

"Lepaskan!!" teriakku. Renji tidak mendengarkan teriakkanku, dia tetap dan semakin memperkuat tarikkannya. Aku merasa sangat sakit, Hisagi lalu menghampiri kami. Dia…Brettt.. Dia semakin memperlebar robekkan di kemejaku. Tangannya mulai menggerayangiku tubuhku.

"Lepaskan aku!!" teriakku frustasi. Hisagi kembali menampar wajahku. Aku kembali merasakan darah segar mengalir dari bibirku.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu, Rukia. Karena tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan mendengarmu," ucap Hisagi sambil menyeringai. Dia kembali berusaha menggerayangi tubuhku.

"Hei, Hisagi cepatlah! Aku pun ingin menikmati tubuhnya!" ucap Renji. Sial, mereka benar-benar bajingan. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan mereka. Ichigo, tolong aku..

Brakkk…

Pintu gudang tiba-tiba terbuka. Hisagi dan Renji langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Aku pun melihat ke sana, dan mataku menangkap sosok yang ku kenal.. Sosok itu..

"Cih, sampah! Apa hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan oleh sampah seperti kalian!" ucap sosok itu sambil berjalan ke arah kami. Dan sosok itu adalah Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu, Grimmjow!" bentak Hisagi.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku, jika wanita yang kalian ganggu adalah kekasihku."

Bukkk.. Grimmjow lalu meninju wajah Hisagi. Hisagi pun tersungkur akibat tinjuan Grimmjow.

"Kau!" Renji lalu melepaskan tarikkannya di rambutku dan maju menyerang Grimmjow. Dengan sigap Grimmjow menghindari pukulan Renji ke samping. Grimmjow lalu menendang perut Renji menggunakan 1)bandal chagi sempurna, membuat Renji tersungkur.

"Sial! Terima ini!" Hisagi lalu maju dan menendang Grimmjow. Bukk.. Tendangan itu tepat mengenai perutnya. Tapi Grimmjow segera mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hisagi lalu dia membalikkan badannya, mengangkat kaki kananya ke atas dan bukk… Grimmjow berhasil menendang kepala Hisagi. Hisagi pun kembali tersungkur.

"Jangan kira, kalian akan mengalahkanku!" ucap Grimmjow.

"Rukia!!" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku dan semua yang ada di sini kembali melihat ke arah pintu. Ichigo..

"Datang terlambat rupanya, pangeran Kurosaki!" ejek Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

Grimmjow lalu mendekat ke arahku alau memakaikankan jaketnya pada tubuhku. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuhku dan berjalan melewati Hisagi, Renji, kemudia Ichigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Aku melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo..

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya saat mengucapkan hal itu terdengar sangat marah, lebih marah dari hari dimana aku pulang bersama Grimmjow.

"Tanyakan saja pada nona manis pemujamu yang menyuruh dua bajingan itu," ucap Grimmjow. Tunggu, siapa yang dia maksud?

"Ichigo.." ucapku pelan.

"Segera bawa Rukia ke UKK, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah di sini," ucap Ichigo pada Grimmjow. "Dan, terima kasih."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku melakukan ini karena aku kan membuktikan ucapanku kemarin," ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Ichigo. Aku melihat wajah Ichigo sedikit menegang akibat ucapan Grimmjow. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Grimmjow pada Ichigo kemarin?

"Ichigo.."ucapku sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku Rukia," aku mendengar Ichigo mengucapkan hal itu. Dan semuanya terasa gelap, hal terakhir yang ku lihat adalah dada bidang tempat kepalaku bersandar.

**Inoue's POV**

Huh, rasakan itu Kuchiki Rukia. Sekarang kau pasti akan menyesal karena mendapat perhatian dari Ichigo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang wanita pun mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ichigo selain aku. Tidak akan kubiarkan Ichigo yang ku puja sejak lama memberikan hatinya pada gadis lain. Tidak akan! Tiba-tiba pintu ruang BEM terbuka, aku melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata Ichigo.

"Ohayou Kurosaki kun," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ya, karena senyumku hanyalah untuk Ichigo seorang. Laki-laki yang membuat jantungku berdetak setiap ada di dekatnya, laki-laki yang membuatku merasakan arti cinta saat mengenalnya.

"Apa maksudmu Inoue!?" teriak Ichigo. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat ekspresi Ichigo. Belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini.

"Mmm.. aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kurosaki kun," ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Renji dan Hisagi untuk menyerang Rukia?!" Ichigo kini mendorong tubuhku ke dinding. Rukia?! Kenapa lagi-lagi gadis itu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ichigo! Apa hebatnya dia dibanding aku!! Kenapa Ichigo begitu memperhatikannya!?

"Mm.. aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Kurosaki kun," ucapku.

"Jangan bohong! Renji dan Hisagi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku!" ucap Ichigo. Sial, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Itu.. mm.. itu," aku tidak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi.

"Ku ingatkan padamu, jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia!" ucap Ichigo lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mendorongku ke dinding lalu berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya!!?" teriakku. Kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa kau lebih peduli pada gadis itu dibanding aku?! Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadapku.

"Karena Rukia adalah kekasihku," ucap Ichigo lalu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkanku.

"Kekasih? Kekasih? Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku Kurosaki kun?!" aku berteriak. Aku menangis, kenapa, kenapa cintaku selama ini tidak pernah kau anggap Ichigo? Kenapa? Kenapa Rukia, kenapa Rukia yang kau pilih?! Kenapa?!

Aku menangis, cintaku selama ini pada Ichigo hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal, karena Ichigo menolakku secara halus saat aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, tetap saja hati ini terasa sakit saat mengetahui, Ichigo kini telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan wanita beruntung itu adalah Kuchiki bukan aku, Ichigo?!

Dari kecil aku selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok teman-temannku. Hanya karena aku memiliki dada yang besar, hanya karena aku berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, hanya karena ayahku adalah seorang pemabuk, hanya karena ibuku seoarang buruh cuci. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau berteman denganku kecuali Tatsuki. Aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar, karena hanya olok-olok dan ejekan lah yang akan aku terima. Tapi setelah mengenalmu, semuanya berubah,Ichigo. Kau lah yang selalu menghiburku bersama Tatsuki. Membuatku mau membuka diri pada orang di sekitarku. Menyemangatiku bahwa berasal dari keluarga yang rusak bukan berarti aku adalah bagian dari sesuatu yang rusak. Karena hidup di tangan kita, kita lah yang mengatur hidup kita, bahkan merubahnya menjadi lebih baik.

Dan lihatlah kini Ichigo, aku Orihime Inoue, seekor itik yang buruk rupa ini kini telah menjelma sebagai angsa yang cantik, primadona ToDai, dan kau tahu karena dan untuk siapa semua perubahan ini? Ini semua karena dan untukmu, Ichigo. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggap cintaku sedikit pun?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?! Kenapa?!

Aku sadar sikapku salah pada Rukia. Aku ratu dan primadona harus mengaku kalah pada seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Ichigo? Kenapa?! Apa aku harus menerima ini semua? Apa aku bisa menerima ini semua?? Apa aku bisa menerima Ichigo menjadi milik gadis lain?

**End of Inoue's POV**

**To be continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Gomen buat semua reader kalau chap ini penuh dengan kekerasan. Hehe.. Mmm.. untuk adegan di gudang, itu ga termasuk rate M kan?? 1) itu nama teknik tendangan ke perut menggunakanpunggung kaki dalam taekwondo. Mmm.. gomen kalau nama dan penulisannya salah, soalnya ay rada lupa juga. Udah lama ga latihan. Hehehe..

Ay mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat para reader yang udah bersedia ngeripiu fic ini..

Buat **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**, sama-sama. Nih, ay dah apdet, sesuai requestmu semalam..^^

Iya **tripleA-7sins**, fic ini akan sia-sia jika akhirnya bukan IchiRuki. Hehe..

Ni, ada sedikit GrimmRuki buat **Sagara Ryuuki Jeagerjaquez**..^^

**Sora Chand**, ay dah apdet ni.. Makasih ya^^

Hehe.. ay juga jadi malu sendiri pas aca chap ntu, **Aizawa Ayumu**.. Ayumu chan, ay dah apdet ni^^

Whua.. **Riztichimaru**, makasih uadah di fav. Hiks.. Hikss..*terharu mode on*

Ooww.. oww oww, bolehkan ay menjadikanmu pengganti Feni Rose**, liekichi chan**?? Plakk..*ditampol Feni Rose*

Gomen, **Aine Higurashi**.. Kalau adem-adem aja kan kurang seru. Hehe..*digatak IchiRuki FC*

Ichi, Grimm, kalian dapat peringatan tuh dari **shiNomori naOmi**.. Senpai, makasih ya dah mau ripiu.^^

Yapz, mereka udah jadian nih, **Ichirukiluna gituloh**.. Btw, udah berapa ember tuh nosebleed nya? Hehe..^^ *ditimpuk lemper ma Luna*

Tenang aja **Haru N'Byakun**, Ruki tetap ma Ichi ko..

Hehe.. **Ichikawa Ami** ko tau sih omes ay sempat nongol waktu bikin chap ntu. Hoho..*omes mode on*

Aduh, **Hinazuka Airin..** jangan diitungin donk.. jadi malu ni. Hehehe..

Makasih ya **Beby-chan**, ay dah apdet ni^^

Ok!! Ni ay fah apdet **RukiIchi-chappy**^^

Makasih ya semua ripiunya..

Sekarang, ripiu lagi ya? Ya ya ya?*puppy eyes*

Arigato


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Of Life

Life

**Chapter 9: Secret Of Life**

Author : aya-na Byakun

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Chap ini Rukia's POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Summary the last chapter**

"Rukia dihadapkan pada bahaya yang berasal dari Renji dan Hisagi, dua mahasiswa yang merupakan orang suruhan Inoue. Tetapi Grimmjow datang di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya. Ichigo sendiri menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Inoue. "

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

**Secret Of Life**

Aku membuka mataku, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan di sekelilingku. Di mana aku? Karena jelas ini bukan gudang tempat Hisagi dan Renji mengurungku. Tempat ini bernuansa putih, bau obat yang cukup menyengat menorobos indera penciumanku.

"Kau sudah sadar, nona sombang yang pendek?" ucap seseorang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan untuk melihat siapa sumber suara itu. Grimmjow?

"Kau.." ucapku.

"Yah.. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hbufh.. Kenapa harus kau orang pertama yang ku lihat saat membuka mata?!" ejekku.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pangeranmu Kurosaki yang pertama kali kau temui saat membuka mata?" sindir Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu Grimmjow!" aku mengucapkan penekanan pada namanya. "Eh, tunggu. Dimana ini?" tanyaku.

"Di kebun binatang," ucap Grimmjow.

"Hah, di kebun binatang?!" aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Benar. Kan kau binatangnya. Hahahahahaha…" ucap Grimmjow diakhiri tawa panjang. "Kita ini sedang di UKK, bodoh!"

"Menyebalkan!" ucapku sambil menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Maaf, saya harap Anda tidak berisik saat berada di UKK," ucap Unohana san, petugas UKK sambil tersenyum maut.

"Eh, maaf Unohana san," ucapku.

"Rukia.. Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tiba-tiba saja Momo masuk ke ruangan ini sambil berteriak.

"Ehmm..ehmm.. sudah saya bilang, harap Anda semua, khususnya Anda, nona yang baru saja masuk, harap tenang selama berada di UKK," ucap Unohana san masih dengan senyum mautnya.

"Ah, gomenasai Unohana san," ucap Momo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Momo.. dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku khawatir sejak dua orang itu mengajakmu pergi. Aku langsung mencari Ichigo dan menceritakan tentang kedua orang itu. Lalu Ichigo menyuruhku untuk menunggumu di UKK. Tadi aku ke kamar kecil," jelas Momo.

"Oh ya Momo, di mana Ichigo?" tanyaku.

"Ehm.. entahlah, maaf Rukia, aku tidak tahu dimana Ichigo. Tetapi, sepertinya tadi dia menemui emm..," Momo tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Menemui siapa?" tanyaku.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue? Betul kan Hinamori?" Grimmjow langsung menjawabnya.

"Mmm.. iya," ucap Momo.

"Oh.." hanya itu jawabanku. Padahal dalam hatiku, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk. Kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo malah menemui Inoue, padahal aku sedang ada di UKK? Kenapa? Apa Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli padaku?

"Rukia.." panggil Momo.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" jawabku. Pertanyaan Momo barusan menyadarkanku dari segala pemikiran tentang Ichigo.

"Mmm.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum menenangkan Momo.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya? Aku masih ada 3 jam mata kuliah lagi," ucap Momo.

"Tentu. Oh ya, kau tidak perlu menungguku. Mungkin setelah agak baikan, aku akan langsung kembali ke asrama," jelasku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap Momo. "Dan kau, jaga Rukia baik-baik!" ucap Momo sambil menatap tajam Grimmjow.

"Cih, nona galak seperti dia tidak perlu dijaga!" celetuk Grimmjow.

Bletakk.. Aku melayangkan jitakkan pada kepala Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan nona galak, baka?!" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kau, bodoh!" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau..!" ucapku sambil bersiap menimpuknya dengan bantal.

"Ehmm..ehmm.." ucap Momo. "Aku jadi seperti obat nyamuk. Ya sudahlah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Rukia," ucap Momo lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan ini.

**Momo's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan UKK. Aku bergegas menuju gedung C, tempat dimana kelas mata kuliahku selanjutnya akan diadakan. Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiriku. Dan mataku menangkap objek yang sungguh membuatku terkejut. Dia.. untuk apa dia berada di sini?

Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu muncul lagi di kehidupanku? Apakah ini jalan kehidupan yang harus ku tempuh? Apa luka lama itu harus terbuka lagi? Apakah kemunculannya hanya akan menambah torehan luka untuk yang kedua kali? Aku ingin menghindarinya. Tapi, aku sadar, aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Aku harus menghadapinya. Harus! Inilah hidupku. Aku akan menghadapinya sekali lagi. Walau mungkin luka ini akan semakin dalam.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku sampai aku membuka suaraku.

"Konichiwa Shirou chan," sapaku pada orang itu.

"Momo?" ucapnya kaget.

"Iya. Kau masih mengingatku rupanya," ucapku sinis.

"Maafkan aku Momo," ucapnya lirih.

"Sampai kapan kau harus meminta maaf padaku Shirou chan! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!" aku berteriak, mengeluarkan segala kepedihan yang selama ini terpendam erat di hatiku. Kepedihan atas kehilanganku akan orang yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku Momo. Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi ku mohon, beri aku waktu. Masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum menjelaskan semuanya padamu," ucap Shirou chan.

"Tapi sampai kapan?! Sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu?! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu ketidakpastian ini Shirou chan?" tanyaku lirih. Air mataku sudah tidak dapat ku bending lagi. Aku lelah, aku lelah berada dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji Momo, aku akan kembali padamu," ucap Shirou chan sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dan aku pun sadar, aku akan terus menunggunya, menunggunya kembali padaku. Walau aku tahu, aku akan berada dalam ketidakpastian, persis seperti dulu.

**End of Momo's POV**

Aku lalu keluar dari UKK dengan dipapah oleh Grimmjow. Karena jujur, badanku masih sakit semua. Awalnya Grimmjow menolak dan memaksaku untuk tetap beristirahat di UKK. Tapi aku menolak. Aku lebih memilih beristirahat di asrama putri. Aku melirik Grimmjow yang berada di sampingku. Mmm.. ternyata dia perhatian juga ya. Hehehe.. Aku tersenyum simpul saat memandangnya.

"Heh, kenapa kau cengar-cengir seperti itu?" tanya Grimmjow yang membuatku kaget.

"Tti..tidak! Siapa yang cengar-cengir?! Kau ini terlalu percaya diri!" ucapku.

"Ah, bilang saja kau terpesona dengan ketampananku kan?" ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"Cih! Siapa yang akan terpesona oleh tampang beringas seperti wajahmu, baka!?" ejekku.

"Kau," ucapnya santai.

"Kau itu ya,.. MENYEBALKAN!" ucapku sambil memukul-mukul lengannya. "Aww..!" tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan karena melepas pegangan Grimmjow saat memukul lengannya.

Tubuhku melayang.. Tidak.. aku pasti akan jatuh. Dan tubuhku akan bertambah sakit. Tapi dengan sigap Grimmjow menahan punggunku dengan tangan kekarnya, mendorong tubuhku ke arahnya, mataku bertatapan dengan matanya, dan cup. Kejadian ini begitu singkat dan cepat, saat aku menyadarinya, bibirku berada tepat di atas di bibirnya. Apa? Tidak!!!

"Lepaskan aku!" aku menarik tubuhku dari tangan Grimmjow yang masih menyangga tubuhku. Tapi Grimmjow sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya, dia malah mempererat dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Ku mohon Rukia, lupakanlah Ichigo untukku," Grimmjow berbisik mesra di telingaku. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya,berhasil. Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar sejauh mungkin dari tubuhku.

"Kau! Apa hakmu menyuruhku melupakan Ichigo!" teriakku. Aku bersyukur koridor gedung B sepi karena ruangan di kanan kirinnya hanya digunakan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

"Apa hebatnya pecundang seperti Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow sambil berjalan ke arahku dan mempersempit jaraknya denganku.

Plakk..!! Aku menampar wajahnya saat dia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Jangan pernah menghina Ichigo di depanku!!" teriakku. Amarah meledak-ledak dalam hatiku. Siapa Grimmjow?! Berani-beraninya dia menyuruhku melupakan Ichigo! Menghina Ichigo!

"Kau harus sadar, Ichigo hanya lelaki pecundang yang mengincar keperawananmu dan akan mencampakkanmu saat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya!!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Kau!" aku berusaha menamparnya lagi, tetapi kali ini tangan Grimmjow lebih cepat dan menahan tanganku yang sudah berada tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku sangat membenci Ichigo??"

"…" aku terdiam. Apa? Apa Grimmjow akan menceritakan masalah itu padaku?

"Karena Ichigo merenggut kesucian adikku yang membuatnya bunuh diri!" ucap Grimmjow dengan mata penuh kebencian saat mengucapkan nama Ichigo.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Tidak.. Itu pasti bohong! Itu tidak mungkin! Ichigo yang ku kenal bukan orang seperti itu! Aku seperti mati rasa saat mendengar ucapannya. Kakiku lemas, tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku terduduk. Tidak! Itu semua pasti bohong! Semua yang dikatakan Grimmjow pasti bohong!

"Tidak!! Kau pasti berbohong!!" teriakku.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengincarmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar ucapanmu!"

"Karena aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Ichigo, tapi kau tahu.. Aku bodoh, karena aku malah jatuh cinta padamu. Gadis yang merupakan jalanku satu-satunya untuk membalas Ichigo," ucap Grimmjow.

"Pergi kau!! Pergi!!" teriakku.

"Rukia, suatu saat kau akan tahu kebenarannya. Ichigo tidak sebaik yang kau fikirkan!" ucap Grimmjow lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam, fikiranku masih dipenuhi kata-kata Grimmjow. 'Kau harus sadar, Ichigo hanya lelaki pecundang yang mengincar keperawananmu dan akan mencampakkanmu saat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya'..' Karena Ichigo merenggut kesucian adikku yang membuatnya bunuh diri'.

Tidak! Itu semua tidak benar! Aku menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada hidupku? Tidak, aku tidak boleh percaya pada Grimmjow! Dia pasti berbohong! Air mataku mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur di hadapanku.

"Ini, hapus dulu air matamu," ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan padaku.

"Kau.."

**To be continue**

Kyaaa~ akhirnya ay bisa juga apdet fic ini..

Gomen ya udah buat nunggu lama bagi reader yang nunggu-nunggu fic ini..*kaya ada yang nunggu*

Gimana chap kali ini? Apakah alurnya kecepatan? Ay pengen nyelesain fic ini secepatnya.. Tapi kayanya, fic ini bakalan panjang deh..

Reader ga pada bosen kan bacanya?*penuh harap*

Untuk IchiRuki fans… Ampun!!*jongkok sambil angkat tangan*

Jangan kutuk ay karena bikin Rukia kissu ama Grimmjow.. Ini hanya demi kelancaran cerita..^^

Buat GrimmRuki, bersenang-senanglah karena Grimm kun sudah berhasil mencium Rukia.. Hehe..*digeplak*

Ay mau ngucapin sebesar-besarnya terima kasih pada

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Riztichimaru**

**beby-chan**

**shiNomori naOmi**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**liekichi chan**

**Ichikawa Ami**

**Sora Chand**

**Shizuka Daihyooga**

**Mii Saginomiya**

Chap ini ripu lagi ya*puppy eyes*

Arigatou^^


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

Life

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Author : aya-na Byakun

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Chap ini Rukia's POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

Aku terdiam, fikiranku masih dipenuhi kata-kata Grimmjow. 'Kau harus sadar, Ichigo hanya lelaki pecundang yang mengincar keperawananmu dan akan mencampakkanmu saat dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya'..' Karena Ichigo merenggut kesucian adikku yang membuatnya bunuh diri'.

Tidak! Itu semua tidak benar! Aku menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua terjadi pada hidupku? Tidak, aku tidak boleh percaya pada Grimmjow! Dia pasti berbohong! Air mataku mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Tiba-tiba ada tangan terulur di hadapanku.

"Ini, hapus dulu air matamu," ucap orang itu sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan padaku.

"Kau.."

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya laki-laki yang berada di hadapanku. Tangannya masih mengulurkan saputangan.

"Hn.." aku mengangguk dan menyambut saputangan yang diberinya. "Kau yang tadi pagi menabrak Momo kan?" tanyaku. Aku tahu laki-laki ini jelas orang yang yang tadi padi ditabrak Momo, tapi aku masih ingin mendapat penjelasan darinya.

"Iya, namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya," ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm.. namaku Rukia Kuchiki," ucapku masih memerah akibat tangisanku tadi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi," laki-laki itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" panggilku.

"Ya?" laki-laki itu, mmm.. maksudku Toushirou langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa.. apa kau melihat semua kejadian tadi?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Toushirou lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Ya. Aku melihat semuanya. Nasehatku adalah, kau harus percaya, Ichigo bukan laki-laki serendah itu,"Toushirou lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Orang itu, Toushirou, dia pasti mengetahui kebenaran dari semua ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?? Aku kembali menunduk, merenungi semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Dan tiba-tiba ada tangan lembut yang menyentuh bahuku.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Rukia?" Suara, suara itu? Aku mengadahkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Ichigo..

"Ichigo.." aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi karena tiba-tiba kegelapan lah yang tampak di hadapanku.

Aku membuka mataku saat kessadaran mulai menghampiriku. Mataku menangkap pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Ini.. inikan kamarku. Aku melirik ke sekeliling kamarku. Tidak ada satu orang pun di sini. Siapa yang membawaku ke sini. Oh ya, aku ingat. Bukankah tadi Ichigo yang menepuk bahuku sesaat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan hatiku, aku melihat sosok Ichigo datang dari arah dapur dan membawa segelas air putih di tangannya. Ichigo berjalan menujuku dan mengecup pelan keningku. Dia lalu menawarkan segelas air yang dibawanya padaku.

"Ini minumlah," ucap Ichigo sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih ke hadapanku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lalu meneguk sedikit air putih itu.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku begitu khawatir padamu saat mendapati kau tidak berada di UKK. Aku lebih khawatir lagi saat melihat kau yang langsung pingsan saat ku temui di lorong. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo penuh perhatian padaku. Mata musim gugurnya seolah mengebor amethyst ku dalam, mencoba mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

"Aku.. mm.. aku mungkin hanya kelelahan," ucapku berbohong. Aku.. aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu Ichigo. Maaf, aku.. aku akan mempercayaimu.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar Rukia. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Aku bisa melihat matanya memancarkan kebohongan saat mengucapkan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Grimmjow! Sial! Seperti mendengar amarah hatiku, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat orang yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rukia?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam Grimmjow yang berjalan ke arahku. Tetapi Grimmjow hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun. Aku pun menghadang jalannya dengan merentangkan tangan kananku.

"Cih, ada urusan apa kau denganku, Ichigo?" ucap Grimmjow tajam.

"Sekali ku tanya, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rukia?!" aku meninggikan suaraku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan sekelilingku melihat perseteruanku dengan Grimmjow.

"Kau ingin tau?" Grimmjow menyeringai ke arahku. "Aku dan Rukia baru saja berciuman," ucapnya diakhiri seringai yang memuakkan. Brukk.. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menghantam wajahnya dengan tinjuku. Grimmjow pun tersungkur di lantai. Aku bisa melihat darah segar keluar dari ujung bibirnya akibat tinjuanku barusan.

Grimmjow bangkit dan membalas tinjuku. Brukk.. Kini giliranku yang tersungkur di lantai. Darah segar pun mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku tidak menmbuang waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membalasnya. Dan orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai menonton perkelahian kami. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha melerai. Mereka terlalu takut melihat emosiku dan Grimmjow saat ini. Sampai ada suara seorang gadis yang berteriak.

"Hentikan! Kalian apa-apan?" aku dan Grimmjow melirik gadis itu, ternyata Momo.

"Momo, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Grimmjow," ucapku pada Momo.

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan gadis itu mengganggu kita. Tidak AKAN! Terima ini Ichigo! Untuk semua luka yang kau berikan pada Senna!" Brukk.. Grimmjow meninju rahangku. Aku yang tak sempat menghindar langsung ambruk saat mendapat serangan itu.

Tapi aku segera membalas dengan meninju keningnya, "Dan ini untuk tindakanmu yang melibatkan Rukia dalam masalah kita!" teriakku.

Tiba-tiba saja hatiku mencelos saat mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa diiringi suaranya yang masih lemah, "Hentikan!! Kenapa kalian berkelahi seperti ini!!"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Rukia.. Aku melihat Momo berdiri di sampingnya. Pasti Momo yang memberitahu Rukia. Aku melirik ke arah Grimmjow. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Rukia. Aku masih terdiam, tetapi Grimmjow lalu langsung mengarahkan pukulan ke arahku. Kejadiaannya begitu cepat. Tanpa aku sadari Rukia sudah berdiri dan berada di antara kami. Dan pukulan Grimmjow sukses mendarat di pelipisnya. Brukk..

"Rukia!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Grimmjow. Aku langsung menahan tubuh Rukia yang pingsan. Darah keluar dari pelipisnya. Grimmjow terlihat shock atas pukulannya yang salah sasaran. Tanpa memdulikan sekelilingku, aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Rukia.

"Ichigo, tunggu!" ucap sebuah suara. Suara itu? Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku ketus pada orang itu. Aku melirik Grimmjow. Dia begitu terkejut melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilku.

"Untuk menyelesaikan masalah antara kita bertiga. Aku, kau dan Grimmjow," ucap orang itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Toushirou.

"Aku tidak ada waktu," jujur, prioritasku saat ini adalah Rukia. Aku memandang luka di pelipisnya. Aku merasa bersalah pada Rukia karena melibatkannya dengan masalah ini.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, biar Momo yang merawatnya. Dan kau perlu tahu, Rukia sudah mengetahui masalah ini dari Grimmjow tadi siang," ucapan Toushirou membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung memandang tajam Grimmjow. Tidak ku sangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan!? Jelas Ichigo lah biang dari semua masalah kita!!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Apa pun masalah kalian, aku mohon serahkan Rukia padaku. Aku yang akan merawatnya!" ucap Momo menahan getir dalam suaranya. Ichigo memandang Momo sesaat. Toushirou benar, lebih baik untuk saat ini Momo lah yang merawat Rukia. Dan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah diantara kami bertiga.

"Baiklah, aku titip Rukia padamu," aku lalu menyerahkan Rukia pada Momo. Momo dibantu beberapa teman perempuannya segera membawa Rukia ke UKK. Aku menatap kepergiaan mereka. Dan kembali menghadap Toushirou.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, aku akan menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Atau lebih tepatnya padamu, Grimmjow." Toushirou mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya yang menghamili Senna adalah…."

**To be continue**

Hua… gomen..!! Chap ini pendek ya?? Hehe.. ay baru sembuh ni, makanya ru apdet..*alasan*

Makasih ya buat yang udah ripiu. Luv U all.. Muach..*reader muntah bacanya*

Balas ripiu dulu ah..

**Haru Ai Byakuya Taichou**.. aih, masa sih chap terthe best??*mata berbinar* arigatou^^ Ah, ay dengan senang hati menyambut AA Byakkun di rumah..XD *dibakar Byakun FC*

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**.., kyaaa~.. apa kabar neng? Damang? Yapz, yang ngasih saputangan tu mang si cebol..*ditabog Hitsu* Neng pinter euy!

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**.. duh neng, mojang Bandung anu geulis, chap 9 mang abdi haturkeun jeung neng kika.. Gimana, GrimmRuki nya dah ma'nyos kan? Hehehe..

**Aine Higurashi..** Hehe.. Gomen neng Ai.. Psst.. jangan gedor-gedor pintu atuh. Tar rubuh loh..*dijitak Aine*

**Zheone Quin..** Aduh, Zheone, sok atuh mangga ari rek ripiu mah.. Diterima dgn senang hati..^^*peluk-peluk Zheone*

**Ruki-Ichi Kun**.. Hoy, sudah lama kita tidak bersua..*sok kenal*. Heee.. Ruki pinter deh! Yapz! Yang ngasih emang Hitsu.

**Mii Saginomiya**.. Iya, makasih ya pujiannya. Ow..ow..ow.. poster SBY dari mana tuh??

**Kuroi no yuki**.. Hai! Yapz.. ne ay dah apdet..^^

**Aizawa Ayumu**.. hihihihi..*ikutan ketawa ala hiruma*-dibazoka-. Ho-oh yang penting Ichi dah nyium Ruki. Hehehe..

**liekichi chan**.. Srett..*nangkis gorokan Ichi*.. Tenang liekichi, ay tidak akan membiarkan Ichi ngegorok kamu..*digetsuga tenshou*

**Yurisa-Shirany kurosaki**.. Tak pa, tapi chap ini ripiu lagi ya. Hehehe..^^ Ho-oh, aa Grimm emang keren..*dipelototin kika*

**shiNomori naOmi..** Pssstt.. berhubung ay authornya, jadi tenang aja, Ichi ga bakal tau. Hehehe..*dibankai*

**Riztichimaru..** ah, Rizt, ay kangen nih.. kemana aja? Ko jarang OL?? ^^

**Kurosaki Shicchi**.. Bletak..*ikut ngelempar panci ke Shicchi*-dijitak-. Hohoho.. becanda kok. Ripiu lagi ya^^

**Fukai uta yuri mikazuki**.. wow! Makasih ya^^ ni ay dah apdet^^

**beby-chan**.. Hai beb! Senang deh, kamu masih setia ngeripiu fic ay.. Ni ay dah apdet^^

**ichirukiluna gituloh**.. Lun, piye kabare? Udah baean? Sama ni, ay juga baru sembuh..

Buat satu pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan, apakah Ichi benar melakukan hal itu? Jawabannya adalah.. jreng jreng.. Saksikan di chap mendatang!^^ *dilempar duit sekarung ama para reader*

Happ!..*ay tangkap*. Thanks ya!!*kabur bawa duit sekarung*

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya!*puppy eyes*

Arigato^^


	11. Chapter 11: Truth and Forgive

Life

**Chapter 11: Truth and Forgive**

Author : aya-na Rifa'i

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Chap ini Ichigo's POV

Kalau ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, aku akan menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Atau lebih tepatnya padamu, Grimmjow." Toushirou mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya yang menghamili Senna adalah…."

**Chapter 11: Truth and Forgive**

Toushirou melirik ke arah kerumunan orang yang masih memandangi kami, seolah takut akan tatapan Grimmjow, para kerumunan itu membubarkan diri.

Toushirou mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "..aku."

Bukk..

Satu tinjuan berhasil mendarat di wajah Toushirou. Toushirou terjatuh dengan darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berusaha bertahan atau membalas serangan Grimmjow. Aku harus menghentikan Grimmjow.

"Hentikan Grimmjow!" aku menarik tangan Grimmjow yang sudah siap untuk menghajar Toushirou lagi.

"Lepaskan! Aku akan membunuh bajingan ini!" Grimmjow masih terbawa emosi, ya aku tidak menyalahkannya, bagaimana pun juga seandainya aku pun di posisi Grimmjow, aku akan mengahabisi orang yang telah merenggut kesucian adikku. Tapi, Grimmjow harus mendengar kejadiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Cukup Grimmjow! Kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya, ini semua bukan salah Toushirou semata!" aku mengeluarkan pendapatku yang berakhir dengan tinjuan Grimmjow di wajahku.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan Sena yang bersalah?" Grimmjow kini menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Senna! Hanya saja kau harus mengetahui dulu kejadiannya yang sebenarnya!" aku bukan bermaksud menyalahkan Senna, tapi kesalahan ini bukan semata kesalahan Toushirou. Senna sendiri punya andil besar dalam peristiwa itu.

"Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan! Bagiku cukup mengetahui siapa laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menghamili Senna!"

"Aku tidak bisa sabar lagi menghadapimu! Kau tahu, Senna lah yang menjebak Toushirou!" aku kehilangan kendaliku dan mengungkapkan rahasia yang ku pendam selama ini. Maafkan aku Senna, aku harus mengatakannya demi keselamatan Toushirou.

Bukk.. satu lagi tinjuan Grimmjow yang mendarat di wajahku.

"Tidak mungkin! Senna bukan gadis seperti itu!" Grimmjow berusaha meninjuku lagi, kali ini Toushirou menghalanginya.

"Hentikan Grimmjow! Lebih baik dengarkan dulu penjelasan Ichigo. Jujur, aku pun tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanya," jelas Toushirou. Aku tau dia tdak berbohong, karena hanya aku lah yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Cih, lepaskan aku!" Grimmjow menepiskan tangan Toushirou yang memeganginya.

"Akan aku ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya," ucapku. Maafkan aku Senna, aku menceritakan semuanya.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo, ku mohon bantu aku," Senna memohon kepadaku. Memohon membantunya dari masalah yang sudah diperbuatnya. Masalah yang bisa menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Senna," aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku yakin, jabang bayi di dalam perut Senna layak hidup.

"Aku mohon, Ichigo," Senna kini berlutut di hadapanku.

"Senna, berdirilah. Jangan memohon seperti itu padaku."

"Ichigo, aku harus menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku belum siap, aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang nanti akan dikatakan kakak padaku, dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku bila mengetahui hal ini," Senna masih terus memohon padaku.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya berdirilah, dan ceritakan siapa laki-laki yang melakukan hal itu padamu?" aku bertanya sambil membantu Senna berdiri.

"Itu.. laki-laki itu adalah.. Toushirou," Senna mengucapkan hal itu sambil menangis menundukkan wajahnya. APA? Toushirou? Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Toushirou yang melakukan hal itu!

"Tidak mungkin, jujur padaku Senna! Toushirou tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku.. aku yang salah Ichigo, aku yang menjebaknya," Senna kembali menundukkan wajahnya, air mata masih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku yang salah, aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tahu, Toushirou sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus padaku, aku sadar itu. Maka dari itu aku menjebaknya, berharap cinta akan perlahan tumbuh saat mengetahui kami melakukan hubungan intim.. Tapi, tapi.. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli, ia tetap tidak mencintaiku. Hiks..hiks.." Sena menangis sesenggukkan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tak ku sangka Senna sampai seperti itu hanya demi cinta Toushirou.

"Apa Toushirou tahu kalau kau hamil?"

"Tidak, dia belum tahu.. Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya, Ichigo." Senna memilin ujung rok yang dikenakannya. Berharap menghilangkan kegalauannya.

"Kenapa? Kau harus memberitahunya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungmu," aku berusaha meyakinkan Senna. Tak pelak, ini merupakan cobaan bagi hidupnya, tapi ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Toushirou. Dan juga.. Grimmjow. Aku sedikit khawatir saat memikirkan nama itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Grimmjow bila ia tahu Senna hamil karena Toushirou.

"Tidak Ichigo. Aku tidak mau Shirou kun tahu. Aku.. aku takut.." Senna masih terisak, menangisi, menyesali kesalahan yang ia perbuat. "Berjanjilah, bantu aku, Ichigo," Senna menatap penuh harap padaku.

"Baiklah," aku pun menuruti kemauannya. Ku sembunyikan masalah ini, satu hal yang tak ku sadari, Senna bunuh diri, bunuh diri, dan Grimmjow? Grimmjow menuduh akulah penyebab semuanya. Karena masa-masa terakhir Senna, dia begitu dekat denganku. Grimmjow menyangka, akulah yang menghamili Senna. Dan Toushirou? Dia kabur ke Amerika setelah mengetahui Senna hamil dan bunuh diri.

**End of Flashback**

"Ku harap kau mengerti, Grimmjow," ucapku lirih setelah mengakhiri kisah yang selama ini kusimpan rapat.

Brugh..!

Grimmjow kembali menghadiahi pukulan pada Toushirou. Toushirou pun terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja aku tidak menahannya.

"Ku harap, yang kau ucapkan benar, Ichigo. Jika tidak, aku tidak segan membunuhmu," Grimmjow lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Toushirou yang masih berdiri memandang kepergiaannya.

**End of Ichigo's POV**

.

.

.

Matahari telah sampai di peraduannya, hanya mampu menyisakan siluet lembayung jingga yang menyiratkan keteduhan. Lain halnya dengan hati laki-laki yang kini sedang terduduk di depan nisan pualam putih. Matanya menyorotkan kerinduan yang teramat dalam. Hembusan nafasnya seolah memanggil nama yang terukir pada nisan itu untuk melihatnya, melihat keterpurukannya tanpa tubuh yang kini terkubur tenang di bawah sini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Senna. Seandainya kau masih hidup, aku tentu akan memaafkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," pemuda itu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "juga tak ingin kehilangan persahabatanku dengan Ichigo, dan Toushirou," pemuda yang bernama Grimmjow itu memandang nanar ke arah langit seolah di sana terpatri wajah sang adik yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

Pakk.. Tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. Grimmjow memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Dan saat pandangannya menangkap sosok itu, keterkejutanlah yang keluar dari tatapan matanya.

"Rukia?"

Grimmjow menatap lekat wajah gadis yang kini memposisikan tubuhnya berada di samping Grimmjow. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya saat melihat luka yang terbalut kasa dan plester di pelipis Rukia. Luka yang diberikannya.

"Ya?" Rukia menjawab, ah lebih tepatnya balik bertanya pada Grimmjow. Violetnya berusaha menembus kedua mata Grimmjow yang sedari tadi mash memandanginya.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Grimmjow. Ia tahu, ia salah, dan amat sangat salah membiarkan Rukia masuk dalam dendam butanya. Bahkan gadis ini tak mempunyai kesalahan apa-apa padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Rukia semakin memperdalam tatapannya pada Grimmjow. Seolah menyiratkan, tak perlu ada kata maaf yang terucap.

"Untuk semua yang ku lakukan padamu, untuk semua.."

"Ssttt.."Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Grimmjow, menginterupsi perkataan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. "Cukup, tak perlu kau lanjutkan."

Rukia menatap Grimmjow lebih lama sebelum akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Grimmjow. Dia berkata, "Grimmjow, cobalah.. Cobalah untuk memaafkan."

Grimmjow tertegun, tak menyangka saat ini akan tiba. Tak menyangka, ia kembali diajarkan satu nasehat hidup oleh gadis mungil di hadapannya. Gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu di bawah pohon tempat gadis itu menabraknya, gadis yang mengajarkan tak perlu alasan untuk menolong orang lain, gadis yang ia lukai, gadis yang kembali ia lukai, dan sekarang gadis ini kembali mengajarkannya untuk mencoba memaafkan, gadis yang sekarang ia sadari sepenuhnya… ia cintai.

"Cobalah untuk memaafkan, Grimmjow," Rukia mengulangi perkataannya sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya dari wajah Grimmjow. Grimmjow tahu ini salah, tapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama. Ia tarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Rukia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi Grimmjow. Ia mahfum dengan kondisi Grimmjow saat ini, saat ini Grimmjow butuh seseorang tempat ia bersandar. Ia tak mencoba mengelak dari dekapan Grimmjow. Ia artikan dekapan ini untuk seorang sahabat. Ya, sahabat yang memerlukan uluran tangan dari dirinya.

Grimmjow menyesap dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari gadis mungil dalam dekapannya. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga, mengubur perih hatinya dalam-dalam saat gadis ini berada dalam dekapannya. Karena Grimmjow sadar, saat waktu berputar kembali, ia akan dihempaskan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa gadis dalam dekapannya ini bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik Ichigo Kurosaki.

Setelah merasa cukup, Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya pada Rukia. Ia tatap dalam-dalam amethyst indah milik Rukia sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih, nona sombong," senyuman kecil mengakhiri perkataannya.

Rukia memberenggut sebal sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas, "Sama-sama tuan gila hormat," dan Grimmjow kembali menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya.

Saat itulah ia tahu ini saatnya, saatnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Rukia. Walau ia tahu dengan pasti akan jawaban yang akan diberikan Rukia padanya, ia tetap menguatkan hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," Grimmjow berbisik lirih di telinga Rukia.

Rukia pun tahu, saat ini pasti akan tiba. Dia tahu, dia menyadari bahwa Grimmjow menyukainya dan sekarang Grimmjow menyatakan cintanya. Tapi dia pun tahu, Grimmjow hanya seorang sahabat di matanya, tak lebih dan tak kurang, karena rasa cintanya hanya tertuju pada satu nama, Ichigo. Perlahan Rukia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Grimmjow. Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Grimmjow sebelum membalas pernyataannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sahabatku," ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu cukup dapat diartikan dengan jelas oleh Grimmjow. Ya, Rukia tak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang lebih padanya. Karena hanya Ichigo lah yang selalu dan akan selalu dicintainya.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menyusup dalam hatimu?"

"Aku mencintai siapa yang seharusnya aku cintai, aku menyayangi siapa yang seharusnya aku sayangi. Aku mencintai Ichigo, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku mencintainya semenjak aku mengenal apa arti cinta Dan aku menyayangimu, karena kau adalah sahabatku," Rukia tahu, penolakan ini mungkin tak adil bagi Grimmjow, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berpura mencintai Grimmjow hanya untuk menghiburnya? Bukan, dia tahu bukan itu caranya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Seandainya aku datang lebih dulu di kehidupanmu, apa kau akan mencintaiku?"

Rukia tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Grimmjow. Sekeping rasa bersalah menhampirinya. Tapi ia tahu, jujurlah yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang berada di luar kuasaku. Takdirku lah yang menjadikan aku mencintai Ichigo. Jika seandainya takdir menginganku mencintaimu, tak perlu siapa yang datang lebih dulu, aku pasti akan mencintaimu. Karena itu, percayalah.. takdir akan membawa kebahagiaan bagimu. Dan wanita yang dipilihkannya pasti merupakan yang terbaik untukmu," Rukia mengkahiri ucapannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman tulus untuk seorang sahabat.

"Terima kasih," Grimmjow tersenyum pada Rukia. Ia merasa beruntung mencintai wanita seperti Rukia. Baginya, mungkin sulit untuk melupakan Rukia. Tapi ia tahu, takdir tak akan mengecewakannya. Pasti akan ada jalan yang menuntunnya. Menuntunnya pada kebahagiaannya.

"Untuk?"

"Semua yang kau ajarkan padaku."

"Sama-sama. Nah, sebagai balasannya. Keberatankah jika'tuan gila hormat' di hadapanku mengantarkanku pulang?" Rukia menyeringai menggoda Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tertawa mendengar godaan Rukia, 'tuan gila hormat' julukan aneh Rukia yang sangat dibencinya diawal mereka berjumpa, dan kini menjadi julukan aneh yang paling disukainya saat terucap dari bibir mungil Rukia.

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan mengantar 'nona sombong' di hadapanku."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Rukia kembali berangkat kuliah tanpa Ichigo. Ichigo bilang, ia ada urusan pagi ini dan tidak bisa mengantarnya. Dan Rukia pun kembali berangkat ditemani oleh Momo. Sesampainya di ToDai, sebuah berita kurang mengenakkan mampir di telinganya. Bisik-bisik seluruh mahasiswi yang dilewatinya membuat hatinya sedikit terusik. Bisik-bisik mengenai hubungan Ichigo dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang jelas-jelas menaruh hati pada Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, kabarnya Inoue senpai berpacaran dengan Kurosaki senpai."

"Masa sih?"

"Ia, tadi pagi aku melihat Kurosaki senpai berangkat bersama Inou senpai, bahkan mereka sepanjang pagi ini selalu bersama. Seperti pasangan kekasih baru."

"Wah, beruntung ya Inoue senpai mendapatkan hati Kurosaki senpai."

"Tapi Kurosaki senpai juga beruntung. Inoue senpai kan mahasisiwi tercantik di ToDai."

Seolah menjawab kegelisahan hati Rukia, pemandangan yang terpeta di hadapannya memperjelas tentang hal yang digunjingkan oleh beberapa mahasisiwi pagi ini. Ya, Ichigo kini tampak berjalan bersisian dengan Orihime. Tangan kanan Orihime tampak terbalut perban. Tapi bukan itu tangan yang itu yang mengganggu pikiran Rukia, tangan Orihime yang lainlah yang mengganggunya. Tangan yang kini dipapah mesra oleh Ichigo. Saat Ichigo dan Orihime melewati tempat Rukia dan Momo berdiri, Ichigo melewatkan Rukia begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan, tanpa lirikan, dan tanpa senyuman yang biasa. Wajah itu begitu datar saat melewatinya. Rukia setengah berharap bahwa yang baru saja melewatinya bukanlah Ichigo. Inderanya mencoba menampik bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Ichigo. Tapi sayang, ia sadar, itu memang Ichigo. Momo yang berada di sebelah Rukia merasa gelisah atas keadaan yang menimpa Rukia.

"Ichigo.." hanya kata itu yang mampu Rukia ucapkan saat Ichigo melewatinya.

**TBC**

Haii.. *pura-pura ga ada apa-apa*

Reader: Hai, hai! Baru nongol udah hai-hai! Kemana aja? Ni fic ditelantarin lama amat?

Ampun..!*ngumpet di balik aa Byakkun setelah ngeliat reader bawa golok dkk*.. Gomen, kan ay abiz .. terus UTS, terus kerjaan juga numpuk. Terus..

Reader: alasan!*nglempar golok dkk ke arah author*

Ampunn!*ngibrit*

Hehehe.. Permintaan maaf ay buat semua reader fic ini karena ay amat sangat sering telat apdet..

Reader: tumben nyadar!

EHEEHHE.. Maaf, beneran deh ay minta maaf. Nah, para reader yang baik, yang cantik, yang ganteng, yang imut, mau kan maafin ay? Hehehe..

Yapz, ay mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat semua yang udah bersedia baca fic ini, baik silent maupun yg sdh dengan rela meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu. Ahh.. makasih..*peluk2 ripiuer*

Makasih ya **Sagara Ryuuki, Shicchi males login, Meong, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, Mika Zaoldyeck-623, Zheone Quin, Violeta-Haru, liekichi chan, Aizawa Ayumu, Mii Saginomiya, Aine Higurashi, Sarsaraway20, Riztichimaru, Ruki-chan 'Pipy, beby-chan, ichirukiluna gituloh, So-Chand 'luph pLend', Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, kuroi no yuki, nessa-chan as yuurei, ichiRuki_moShi, Voidy, He No Ka..**

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang sdh memberikan semangat pada Ay, sehingga ay mempersembahkan chap ini untuk kalian.. ^^

**Buat yg g login:**

**He No Ka**..: Yapz, ini udah ay apdet. Masih penasaran ga? Hehehe..:D

**Voidy**: Loph U tu Voidy san..~ Hehehe..:D Yapz, akhirnya terungkap siapa yang menghamili Senna, walau bukan kesalahan Shirou..

**IchiRuki_moShi**: Hehehe.. endingnya ya? Mungkin 2 atau 3 chap lagi..^^

**nessa-cha as yuurei**: nessa-chan, ini chap 11 dah ada. RnR ya..^^

**kuroi no yuki:** Hohoho.. iya, Ichi ga bejat. Kalo iya, bisa-bisa dibekuin ama Ruki. Hehehe..XD

**Meong**: *sweatdrop baca ripiu meong* Hehehe.. meong, ripiu kamu paling unik.^^ Ni, dah diapdet. RnR ya..^^

**Shicchi males login**: Toushirou sayang pelakunya.. Tapi bukan salah dia sepenuhnya ko.^^

Buat yg login, Insya Allah ay balas di kotak masuk masing-masing. ^^

Oya, ay mau minta maaf kalo misalnya fic Ay terkesan ngebash Senna atau Shirou, gad a maksud ko. Mereka bukan tokoh antagonis, hanya saja kadang manusia pernah melakukan kesalahan. Karena manusia bukanlah makhluk sempurna. Dan fic ini pun hanya berupa imajinasi belaka, peran Senna dan Toushirou disini untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur dan plot cerita fic ini. Terima kasih..^^

**Aya^^23052010**


	12. Chapter 12: Sad and Hurt

Life

**Chapter 12: Sad and Hurt**

Author : aya-na Rifa'i

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Lagi pengen POV normal.^^

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

"Ichigo.." hanya kata itu yang mampu Rukia ucapkan saat Ichigo melewatinya.

**Chapter 12: Sad and Hurt**

"Kau duluan saja, Momo."

"Rukia.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu," Rukia berkata seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak peduli akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tak peduli betapa tercabik-cabik hatinya mengingat siapa yang beru saja melewatinya.

"Rukia, aku.."

Rukia menatap Momo dengan pandangan memohon. Tak kuasa menolak, Momo pun hanya pasrah, "Baiklah," Momo terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Terima kasih."

Walau berat, Momo pun meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Sepeninggal Momo, Rukia menuju hutan kecil di belakang ToDai*. Entah apa yang membawa kakinya melangkah ke tempat itu. Mungkin karena di tempat itulah Ichigo pertama kalinya bersikap mengakuinya, mengenalnya, mungkin karena di tempat itulah ia merasakan keberadaannya dirasakan oleh Ichigo, tidak seperti tadi, tak diacuhkan, seolah tak ada. Kata sakit masih kurang untuk menggambarkan betapa sakitnya hati Rukia. Sedih, kecewa, marah, ya, marah. Gadis mana yang tak marah melihat kekasihnya bergandengan mesra dengan gadis lain tepat di hadapannya. Tak mengacuhkannya, tak menghiraukannya, mungkin keberadaannya pun tak terasa.

Rukia telah sampai di hutan itu. Dipandangnya pohon tempat ia terdesak saat dibuat babak belur oleh Grimmjow. Pohon ini pulalah yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya saat Ichigo menyelamatkannya. Pohon yang menjadi saksi pengakuan kembali Ichigo terhadap dirinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Ichigo seolah tak mengenal dirinya lagi? Saat-saat tadi seperti déjà vu ketika Ichigo berpura-pura tak mengenalnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Rukia setengah berharap pada pohon di hadapannya, "Mungkinkah kau akan menjadi saksi Ichigo mengakuiku lagi?"

Tak terasa matanya yang sedari tadi menahan perih mengeluarkan tetesan air mata yang jatuh perlahan di kedua pipi indahnya. Ia terduduk memandang pohon di hadapannya, masih dengan isak tangis yang tak bisa ditahannya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya sejak ia menuju hutan ini. Sepasang mata yang kini mendekat padanya, sepasang mata yang kini mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Ini," si pemilik mata itu pun menyodorkan sebuah saputangan pada Rukia. Tanpa menoleh pun Rukia tahu, siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," diambilnya saputangan itu, diusapkannya pada air mata yang tersisa di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" tanya Grimmjow langsung mengenai masalah.

"Hehe.. Tidak sopan, kenapa harus bertanya 'ada apa dengan Ichigo'?" Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaannya dengan tawa hambar yang dipaksakan.

"Kau jelek," ucap Grimmjow sadis tanpa ampun. Mau tak mau, Rukia kini menoleh kepadanya dan langsung menatap tajam Grimmjow, berusaha mencari apa maksud perkataannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, kau.." Grimmjow menghentikan perkataannya dan menunjuk kening Rukia dengan telunjuknya kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "..jelek!"

"Cih, jadi itukah caramu menghibur sahabatmu yang sedang bersedih?" sindir Rukia sinis walau kini bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang disamarkan menjadi seringai.

"Sahabat? Kau terlalu percaya diri," Grimmjow tak mau kalah dengan sindiran Rukia, ia bahkan membalasnya dengan lebih sinis.

"Kau!"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kau adalah sahabatku." Ucap Grimmjow tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Rukia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Terima kasih. Hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatku kesal setengah mati."

"Sama-sama. Ku anggap itu sebagai ucapan pujian," Grimmjow memandang pohon di hadapannya. Pohon tempat ia memojokkan Rukia saat Rukia babak belur dibuatnya.

Rukia kini memandang Grimmjow dengan lekat, bibirnya tersenyum. Grimmjow memang bukan tipe pria romantis atau perhatian, bukan pula tipe pria yang menghibur dengan kata-kata manis penghiburan palsu, hanya dengan ucapan kasar Grimmjow yang membuatnya kesal lah Rukia menyadari 1 hal. Grimmjow mampu membuatnya tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri. Percaya tak percaya, perasaan Rukia kini menjadi lebih baik ketika Grimmjow menghiburnya dengan segala cemoohannya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, jika tak ingin jatuh cinta padaku," Grimmjow mengucapkan hal itu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia yang menyadari ucapan Grimmjow segera membuang pandangannya dari wajah tampan itu ke arah pohon di hadapannya.

"Cih, seperti biasa. Kau selalu terlalu percaya diri, eh, tuan gila hormat," Rukia mencibir pernyataan Grimmjow walau dia tak mengingkari wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Dan kau? Tetap nona sombong yang tak mau kalah, eh?" Grimmjow membalas cibiran Rukia dengan perkataan yang tak kalah bobot sindirnya, kemudian menyeringai mengejek gadis di sampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik berbingkai rambut hitam kebiruan di sampingnya. Seringai berubah menjadi senyum saat mendapati keteduhan hati ketika memandang gadis itu.

"Dan kau, jangan pula memandangku seperti itu jika tak ingin jatuh cinta padaku!" Rukia membalikkan perkataan Grimmjow saat disadarinya pandangan Grimmjow pada dirinya.

"Sayangnya kau terlambat memberitahuku, Rukia," Grimmjow mengucapkan jawabannya dengan senyum lirih terselip di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh?" Rukia mengahadap Grimmjow saat mendengar jawaban itu, ditatapnya kedua mata Grimmjow.

"Karena aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu," Grimmjow balas menatap kedua amethyst indah Rukia.

"…" Kali ini Rukia tak menjawab apa-apa. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin dalam saat menyadari betapa besar cinta pria di hadapannya pada dirinya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, jelek! Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu dengan kenyataan bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis jelek dan pendek sepertimu!" Grimmjow mengakhiri ejekannya dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Rukia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas hiburannya, tuan gila hormat! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak jelek dan tidak pendek!" Rukia membuang mukanya kembali ke arah pohon di hadapannya.

Ia tahu Grimmjow hanya berusaha membuatnya agar dirinya tak merasa terbebani dengan pernyataan cinta Grimmjow. Dan Rukia senang, Grimmjow tahu begaimana cara tetap bersikap realisitis dibalik perasaannya. Satu poin yang dimiliki Grimmjow, ia tahu bagaimana menempatkan posisinya di hati Rukia. Dan Rukia tahu, semakin lama entah mengapa berada di sisi Grimmjow semakin terasa menyenangkan. Tanpa Rukia sadari, senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama nona sombong."

'Aku mencintaimu, nona sombong.'

.

.

.

"Kurosaki kun, terima kasih karena karena kau menepati janjimu," Orihime berkata lirih menatap Ichigo yang kini duduk di sampingnya di ruang BEM yang hanya terdapat mereka bedua.

"Ya. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Asal kau tak mengulangi hal itu lagi," Ichigo tersenyum menatap wajah Orihime. Ia merasa simpati dan terharu atas kejadiaan yang menimpa Orihime, tak mengira kehidupan keras yang telah dilewati gadis di hadapannya.

"Tentu Kurosaki kun. Aku akan memulai dari awal lagi," janji Orihime.

"Hn," Ichigo melayangkan pikirannya pada gadis mungil berambut hitam yang memiliki mata vioet yang indah. 'Maafkan aku Rukia, aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika waktunya tepat.'

.

.

.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan kampus yang berada di ujung sayap kiri gedung C. Ia ingin mencari buku untuk bahan presentasi komunikasi bisnisnya minggu depan. Telinganya tak henti mendengar gossip tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime, ingin rasanya menganggap itu semua hanya angin lalu, tapi.. tak semudah itu bagi Rukia. Setiap ucapan yang terdengar bagai sebilah sembilu yang menyayat hatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Perih, sakit, merasa dibohongi, merasa dikhianati, entah apa lagi yang cukup menggambarkan kepedihan hatinya saat ini. Mungkin Rukia tak akan merasa seperih ini jika dirinya tak melihat secara langsung bahan gossip pagi ini. Ini menjadi lebih perih karena bukan hanya indera pendengarnya saja yang menangkap gossip itu, indera penglihatannya pun menjadi saksi hot news pagi itu.

Brukk..

Rukia tak sempat memperhatikan langkahnya karena terpikirkan gossip yang terus saja berhembus mengenai hubungan Ichigo dan Orihime. Alhasil, dirinya terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati suara orang yang menabraknya, ah.. lebih tepat jika dikatakan ditabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo..

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Rukia langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membuang pandangannya ke depan tanpa melirik Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Satu detik, dua detik, detik yang berlalu seiring dengan kesunyian yang diciptakan keduanya. Hanya debaran jantung masing-masing sebagai nada latar di antara keduanya.

"Ah, Kuchiki san.. Kurosaki san, kebetulan ada kalian di sini!"

Rukia dan Ichigo menolehkan kepala mereka pada sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Terlihatlah Kyoraku sensei menuju mereka.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian, tolong bawakan peta dan buku-buku ini ke seksi Geo di perpustakaan," Kyoraku sensei memberikan senyum mesumnya pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Maaf, sensei aku tidak bisa," ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo membuat Rukia tercengang.

'Sebegitu tak inginkah ia berada di dekatku?' batin Rukia.

'Maaf Rukia. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berada di dekatmu. Aku takut aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Orihime jika berada di dekatmu.'

"Hei, Kurosaki, apa kau tidak kasihan jika aku hanya menyuruh Kuchiki yang membawa peta dan buku-buku ini. Aku saja kewalahan membawa ini semua," Kyoraku terus membujuk Ichigo.

"Tak apa sensei, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," tanpa melirik Ichigo, Rukia mengambil alih peta dan buku-buku dari tangan Kyoraku dan berusaha membawanya sendiri. Baru satu langkah, tubuhnya sudah oleng akibat beban yang terlalu berat untuk ditopang tubuh mungilnya.

"Biar aku bantu," Ichigo menahan tubuh Rukia yang hampir terjatuh dengan tangannya. Diambil alihnya map dan sebagian buku-buku berat di tangan Rukia, hanya buku-buku kecillah yang dibiarkannya dibawa oleh Rukia.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Terima kasih ya. Jangan lupa, letakkan semuanya di seksi Geo! Kalau tidak, Nanao sensei bisa memarahiku habis-habisan. Dan satu lagi, sampaikan salamku pada Nanao sensei," ucap Kyoraku sensei tanpa merasa bersalah dan meninggalkan keduanya yang masih mematung di tempat yang mereka pijak masing-masing.

Tanpa memedulikan Rukia, Ichigo melangkahkna kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Rukia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungguh canggung bersikap seperti saat ini. Bersikap seolah hanya sebatas teman yang tak memiliki topik pembicaraan, bersikap hanya sebatas manusia yang saling mengenal satu sama lain tanpa ada yang lebih, bersikap seperti ini hanya menambah pedih hati Rukia.

"Eh, untuk apa kalian membawa map dan buku sebanyak itu?" Nanao sensei membenarkan sedikit letak kacamatanya, sensei yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan mengawasi Ichigo dan Rukia yang memasuki perpustakaan dengan segala barang di tangan mereka.

"Kami hanya ditugaskan membawa ini ke seksi Geo oleh Kyoraku sensei," Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan dari Nanao sensei.

"Ah, sudah ku duga Kyoraku sensei memang pemalas seperti biasa. Seksi Geo ada di bagian paling belakang sebelah kiri perpustakaan ini, ingat, jangan salah meletakannya," ucap Nanao sensei.

"Baik sensei. Oh ya, tadi Kyoraku sensei menitipkan salam untuk Anda," kali ini Rukia yang menjawab perkataan Nanao sensei.

"Ya, terima kasih Kuchiki san."

"Kami permisi dulu Nanao sensei," ucap Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam undur dirinya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam, Ichigo pun mengikuti langkahnya setelah sebelumnya ikut menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam undur diri.

Tap..tap..tap..

Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka masing-masing yang menemani perjalanan mereka sampai ke seksi Geo. Tak Rukia, tak Ichigo, keduanya tak mengatakan sesuatupun. Rukia ingin sekali menanyakan kebenaran tentang gossip tadi pagi, ingin sekali menanyakan status hubungan mereka saat ini. Tapi egonya yang terluka mengingankan Ichigolah yang terlebih dulu mengklarifikasi masalah ini. Sedang Ichigo, tak ingin sedikit pun membahas masalah itu. Itu bagai hal tabu yang sulit dikuak kebenarannya, Rukia merasakannya.

Rukia berusaha meletakkan salah satu buku yang dibawanya ke atas rak yang rupanya terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau oleh tubuh mungilnya. Dijinjitkannya kakinya, berusaha menjangkau, namun apa daya, rak itu ternyata memang terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkaunya. Ichigo menatap itu semua dengan senyum tipis. Andai saja keadaan ini terjadi 2 hari sebelumnya, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati mengejek dan mencandai situasi seperti ini.

"Biar aku bantu," Ichigo mengambil buku itu dari tangan Rukia, diletakkannya dengan mudah di atas rak yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia datar, matanya masih tertancap pada wajah Ichigo.

Wajah tampan yang selalu membuat dirinya berdebar tak karuan saat memandangnya. Wajah yang saat ini tak berekspresi, seolah semua memang seperti ini sejak awal. Sungguh sakit mengingat status mereka saat ini masih sepasang kekasih, terbelenggu dalam kesunyian yang menyesakkan dada.

Tak terasa buku-buku dan peta yang dibawa mereka kini telah terletak di tempat yang memang seharusnya diperuntukkan bagi mereka. Hanya tinggal dua insan yang tengah bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencari-cari di mana sebenarnya tempat yang diperuntukkan bagi hati mereka.

"Rukia.."

"Ichigo.."

Dua kata, dua nama, dua pemikiran yang sedang dicoba untuk diuraikan secara bersamaan.

"Kau saja lebih dulu," Ichigo menawarkan Rukia untuk lebih dulu mengungkapkan apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Tidak, kau saja lebih dulu," balas Rukia singkat. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak karuan, ketakutan mencekam dirinya, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan dipaksa memasuki memorinya siang ini.

"Ladies is first," Ichigo menyuarakan pendapatnya, menyanggah pernyataan Rukia.

"Ichigo.." Rukia menghentikan ucapannya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Orihime?"

Satu detik, dua detik, detik-detik yang amat menyiksa Rukia disaat Ichigo masih saja terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ichigo menatap dalam violet yang kini sedang menatap penuh harap pada kedua musim gugurnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Empat kata singkat yang cukup meleburkan segala perasaan Rukia.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan lirih terucap dari bibir mungil Rukia, violetnya menyiratkan permohonan kepada hazel Ichigo.

"Karena aku telah berjanji pada Orihime tidak akan menceritakan hal ini," pernyataan singkat yang membuat Rukia semakin terpuruk pada kenyataan. Ichigo, lebih mementingkan janjinya pada Orihime. Entah janji apa yang telah dibuat Ichigo?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" Rukia tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang kini telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Percayalah padaku," hanya dua kata itu yang diucapkan Ichigo saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya Rukia yang masih terisak di tempat.

Terisak karena lagi-lagi harus menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Seksi Geo perpustakaan yang sepi menjadi saksi kepiluan seorang gadis yang harus menerima kekasihnya lebih memilih janjinya pada gadis lain ketimbang perasaan hatinya. Merasa tak dianggap, merasa tak dihargai, merasa tak diingini, dan merasa kalah.. Cintanya kalah pada janji Ichigo. Tak disadarinya ada sepasang mata indah memandangnya di balik rak buku paling ujung.

"Apakah kini kau lebih memilihku, Kurosaki kun?"

**TBC**

**Catatan kecil untuk pembaca:**

Pembaca yang budiman.. halah.. hehe..

Bagaimana? Ay sudah berusaha apdet secepatnya loh..*innoncent face* buagh..*ditinju* hihihi..

Pertama-tama, jangan gantung saya..*ngintip di balik punggung kekar aa Byakkun, ngeri ngeliat reader yang udah pada bawa tali tambang buat ngegantung author yang hobi nyiksa perasaan tokoh-tokohnya*

Beneran, jangan gantung ay. Hehehe.. Ay cuma berusaha memasukkan hurt comfort dalam pik ini. Udah kerasa belum?

Maaf kalau Rukia nee tersiksa di chap ini. Tenang aja, ay sudah menyiapkan moment indah bagi IchiRuki. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya. Hehehe..

Ay ucapkan terima kasih pada kanda Byakkun yang telah melepaskan ay dari bulan madu indah kita sehingga siang ini ay bisa mengapdet pik ini. Hohoho..*dirajam rame-rame ama Byakkun FG*

Sedikit mencurahkan perasaan ay yang sedang galau akibat akibat mimpi tadi malam. Bener-bener mimpi buruk deh! Ay mimpi nggak diacuhin ama laki ay. Bussett dah! Kesel banget! Nyeri hati ini kalo inget mimpi tadi malam!wkwkwk.. ay sudahi saja curcol gaje kali ini.

Sedikit informasi, chap ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene dalam komik Little March.. Ada yang tahu? Ay lupa siapa penulisnya. Komik yang ditebitkan di Indonesia sekitar tahun 1993. Sebenarnya itu komik punya bibi ay, ay hanya numpang minjem n baca. Hehehe.. Ditambah sedikit pengalaman pribadi dicuekin pacar. Hikss.. srott..*ngelap ingus*

En.. Thank's a lot to

**Sava kaladze, Riztichimaru, Aine Higurashi, Sagara Ryuuki, liekichi chan, Zheone Quin, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Mika Zaoldyeck-623, Voidy, Violeta-Haru, Mii Saginomiya gx log in, Aizawa Ayumu, Ruki Yagami, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', MeoNg, ichirukiluna gituloh, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, aRaRaNcHa, kuroi no yuki, Go Ichiruki D, Kuroneko Hime-un, Shicchi tak login login.**

Berkat kalian ay setia melanjutka fic ini..^^

**Shicchi tak login login:** Aih.. si eneng, kemana aja? Ko tak terlihat-lihat? Hehe.. Ini ay udah apdet lagi. Hohoho.. Sankyu ya ripiunya..*ngedip gaje*-shicchi kabur liatnya-

**Go Ichiruki D:** Hehehe.. *ngelirik mainpair di summary*. IchiRuki ko.:D Tararengkyu ya buat ripiuna..^^

**MeoNg:** MeoNg… Dengan senang hati akan ay terima ripiumu..*mata berbinar*wkwkw.. Hehe.. tapi sekarang kakanda ga telat apdet lagi kan dinda..*apa coba?*hehe.. Trims yaw..*peluk-peluk MeoNg ampe benyek*-ditakol-

**Mii Saginomiya gx log in:** Ah.. adikku tersayang, imoutoku paling cantik, paling bae, paling imut..*belajar ngerayu dari aa Byakkun-smirked-* kamu tetep setia ama fic nee.. Senangnya.. Mii, siapa sih avatar di ym kamu? Penasaran tingkat tinggi nih! Apa itu pria yang membuatmu melupakan Shirou chan?hehe..

**Voidy:** Hei..*toel-toel Icchan* jangan malu ah. Hehehe.. Icchannnn… Makasih ya ripiunya. Mata ay selalu berbinar-binar saat mendapat ripiu darimu. Wkwkwk..*udah mulai gombalnya* tebakan kamu betul! Grimmy lah yang menghibur Ruki, walau dengan cemoohannya. Hehe.. Eh, Icchan orang Tangerang juga? Di mana, di mana?*nyari-nyari Icchan di belakang rumah* hehe.. Ay di Karawaci, tepatnya sih di daerah Cijantra, Pagedangan, Legok, atau apa pun pokoknya rumah bercat merah bata yang di sebelahnya ada counter pulsa Surya. Ada yang tau?Hehe.. Kalo tau, maen aja. Ay tunggu loh.. Halah.. Oya, ay minta ym atau alamat email Icchan donk!*puppy eyes*. Pengen deh mengenal kamu lebih dalam. Halah.. hehehe.. Makasih ya ripiunya..^^ Lastly, loph u tu Icchan..*nyontek kata-kata Icchan*

Untuk yang log in, Insya Allah ay balas di kotak masuk masing-masing..

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa..

Muachh…*monyongin bibir*-digampar Byakkun gara-gara selingkuh-wkwkwk..

Jaa..

**Aya^^30052010**


	13. Chapter 13: A Little of Life

Life

**Chapter 13: A Little of Life**

Author : aya-na Rifa'i

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Lagi pengen POV normal.^^

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

"Percayalah padaku," hanya dua kata itu yang diucapkan Ichigo saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya Rukia yang masih terisak di tempat.

Terisak karena lagi-lagi harus menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya. Seksi Geo perpustakaan yang sepi menjadi saksi kepiluan seorang gadis yang harus menerima kekasihnya lebih memilih janjinya pada gadis lain ketimbang perasaan hatinya. Merasa tak dianggap, merasa tak dihargai, merasa tak diingini, dan merasa kalah.. Cintanya kalah pada janji Ichigo. Tak disadarinya ada sepasang mata indah memandangnya di balik rak buku paling ujung.

"Apakah kini kau lebih memilihku, Kurosaki kun?"

**Chapter 13: A Little of Life**

Hidup kadang bagai sebuah siklus air, dimana kadang air tersebut berada di tempat yang tinggi, dimana kadang berada pada titik paling rendah. Tak ayalnya sebuah kehidupan, dimana kadang berada dalam titik fana yang melambungkan diri bagai ke langit ketujuh, dimana kadang memaksamu jatuh sampai ke lapisan terendah dari tanah kehidupan. Seperti apa yang dirasakan Rukia saat ini, merasa dihempaskan ke lapisan terendah dari tanah kehidupan. Tepat disaat ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tepat disaat ia merasa berada dalam naungan dewi fortuna. Tapi segalanya berada di luar jalur ketika hidup memaksanya menerima pahitnya kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menghampiri hidupnya secara telak. Memukul relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Kenyataan bahwa kesetiaan kekasihnya kini diujung tanduk. Air mata yang kini telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya menjadi bukti hidup memang kejam.

.

.

.

Gadis itu setengah berlari, kedua hazelnya sibuk mencari sesosok gadis lain beriris violet, sahabatnya yang tengah dilanda badai asmara. Satu tangkapan ditangan kanannya, menghentikan langkah gadis itu dan berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang menawan tangannya.

"Shii..shirou chan," gadis itu terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Momo, aku ingin bicara padamu," Toushirou melepaskan tangan Momo yang digengamnya. Ditatapnya kedua hazel itu dengan emeraldnya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu," secepat mungkin Momo berusaha menjauh dari Toushirou, tapi langkahnya terhalang karena lagi-lagi tangan Toushirou kembali menawan tangannya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Momo," Toushirou setengah berharap gadis di hadapannya mau memaafkannya. Gadis yang selama ini dicintainya dalam diam.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Kau yang menghamili Senna kan?" tuding Momo tajam. Kedua hazel indahnya kini berurai air mata. Menahan pahit kenyataan bahwa pria yang dicintainya menghamili gadis lain.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi ku mohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Toushirou memohon pada Momo, ia pun berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. "Ku mohon, dengarkan aku, Momo chan."

Momo tersentak mendengar ucapan Toushirou, 'Momo chan', kata yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya. Kata yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Kata yang hanya terucap dari bibir pria yang dicintainya.

"Hiks..hiks.." hanya isak tangis yang menjadi jawaban atas ucapan Toushirou.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinamori Momo," ucapan itu terdengar tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, emeraldnya menyiratkan kesungguhan yang amat dalam.

"Shirou.. chan,"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu aku salah telah menghamili Senna. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku dijebak, saat itu aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku, hanya mencintaimu, Hinamori Momo."

Momo menatap lekat Toushirou. Ia sadar, sejauh apa pun ia coba melangkah, sejauh apa pun ia berusaha menutup hatinya, hatinya tetap menyerukan satu nama, Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"A..aa..aku."

Toushirou bangkit dan mendekap erat Momo. Momo sadar ia tak akan pernah bisa melepas perasaannya pada Toushirou. Satu kata, cinta, yang membuat ia bertahan dalam pelukan Toushirou.

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu, Shirou chan," akhirnya terucap sudah pengakuan hatinya. Toushirou tersenyum dan kembali menjawabnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh..?"

.

.

.

Ichigo masih mengingat wajah terluka Rukia saat ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan alasan hubungannya dengan Orihime saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Rukia, apalagi menduakan cintanya. Baginya, hanya Rukia lah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya, satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatnya merasakan arti cinta, satu-satunya wanita yang mampu memberikannya semua keindahan cinta. Tapi, janji adalah janji. Ichigo tak mungkin mengkhianati janjinya padanya Orihime. Ditambah dengan tangan kanan Orihime yang patah akibat dirinya. Getirnya hidup yang dijalani Orihime, membuatnya tak mampu mengingkari janjinya pada gadis manis itu.

"Kurosaki kun," sebuah suara menyapa Ichigo yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura di halaman depan ToDai.

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat menghampirinya dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, harusnya aku menjemputmu ke kelas," ucap Ichigo saat menyadari Orihime kini ada di sampingnya.

"Tak apa..Mmm.. Kurosaki kun," Orihime terlihat bimbang saat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," ditatapnya mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. Mata yang selalu didambakannya menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kemesraan.

"Untuk?" Ichigo sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyatakan kebingungannya.

"Terima kasih karena menepati janjimu padaku."

Ichigo tersenyum kecut sebelum menjawab, "Itu adalah janjiku. Nah, ayo kita pulang," Ichigo bangkit dan menunggu Orihime berdiri.

"Hai, Kurosaki kun," Orihime pun bangkit dan berjalan bersisian dengan Ichigo.

'Maaf Rukia. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Sekalipun kini jarak memisahkan kita, hatiku dan cintaku, hanya untukmu. Percayalah padaku.'

.

.

Dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Diusapnya kedua belah pipinya yang masih tertera bekas air matanya. Satu harapannya saat ini. Harapan bahwa baru saja yang dialaminya hanya mimpi, hanya ilusi, atau hanya khayalan. Diyakininya bahwa bukan Ichigo yang mengatakan itu semua, tapi itu semua sia-sia. Ketika ia menyentuh kedua matanya yang masih menyisakan tetesan air mata. Dirinya mendapat tamparan keras, tamparan keras kenyataan bahwa yang baru saja dialaminya adalah nyata, real, bukan khayalan, mimpi ataupun ilusi. Ichigo memang lebih memilih janjinya ketimbang perasaannya.

"Rukia," Rukia tahu suara siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat dengan pasti sosok pria yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ya?" diusahakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, menutupi tangisnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ikut aku!" pria itu menarik Rukia ke arah gerbang ToDai.

"Hei Grimmjow! Pelan-pelan! Ouchh.." Rukia sedikit meringis mengingat sebesar apa kekuatan tarikan pria di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, kau diam dan ikut saja!" perintah Grimmjow. Wajahnya memamerkan seringai yang menurut Rukia amat sangat menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di parkiran motor, Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya di depan motor sport berwarna biru langit. Sesuai dengan pemiliknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia saat ini.

"Heh, mau apa kau membawaku ke sini?" hardik Rukia dengan sinis walau hatinya tak benar-benar bermaksud sinis pada Grimmjow.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tantang Grimmjow.

"Kau!"

"Sudah jangan berisik. Cepat naik!"

"Eh?"

Grimmjow memberikan sebuah helm berwarna violet pada Rukia. Rukia tercengang dengan benda yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Cepat pakai! Dan aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu!"

Rukia masih diam dan mencerna setiap perkataan Grimmjow.

"Ah.. kau lama!"

Grimmjow langsung merebut helm violet dari tangan Rukia dan memakaikannya pada kepala Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow padanya. Sejenak Grimmjow menatap violet indah yang terpancar dari mata Rukia. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana saat ia menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau cantik."

Rukia blushing mendengar pernyataan tak terduga dari Grimmjow. Violetnya masih membelalak menatap kedua mata Grimmjow. Perlahan, ibu jari itu menurun dan menyentuh dagu sang pemilik violet, diangkatkan wajah mungil itu. Hingga mata keduanya menatap erat satu sama lain. Perlahan sang pemilik ibu jari mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis bermata violet itu. Dekat, dan semakin dekat. Keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing menggelitik wajah mereka. Rukia memejamkan matanya,'Gomenasai, Ichigo.'

Ichigo terpaku di tempat melihat kejadiaan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berpijak. Tangannya mengepal erat, hatinya terbakar api cemburu yang dahsyat, tak bisa menahan gejolak amarah yang dirasakannya. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke tempat itu dan memuntahkan tinjunya pada pria beramabut biru langit yang kini hendak mencium gadis yang dicintainya.

Orihime mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo, dan tahulah ia apa yang membuat Ichigo terdiam. Hatinya merasa sedikit kecewa, dari tatapan Ichigo, dapat diketahui dengan mudah ia masih mencintai Rukia. Dirasakannya kecemburuan Ichigo saat melihat pemandangan yang tertera di hadapan mereka.

"Kurosaki kun.."

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Orihime langsung ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo. Ia tahu, bukan saat yang tepat menyinggung hal yang baru saja mereka lihat pada Ichigo. Ichigo meninggalkan parkiran ToDai dengan hati keruh. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. 'Grimmjow, kurang ngajar!'

Rukia masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Ironisnya, ia berharap Ichigo lah yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dan suatu kesadaran menghentaknya. 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini! Aku tidak boleh menjadikan Grimmjow pelarianku!' Ia segera membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan wajahnya dari naungan ibu jari Grimmjow. Dijauhkannya wajahnya yang tinggal beberapa centi dari wajah Grimmjow.

Kesadaran pun menghentak Grimmjow saat Rukia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, Rukia.. aku.." Grimmjow sadar dengan apa yang hampir saja dilakukannya, mencium Rukia di tempat umun. 'Cih, sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri!'

"Sudah, tak apa. Mmm.. ayo, kau bilang kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat," ucap Rukia menutupi kecanggungan mereka setelah kejadian barusan.

"Ya."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Grimmjow menaiki motornya dengan Rukia duduk di belakangnya. Mereka terdiam dalam perjalanan, merenungi setiap kejadiaan yang telah dilalui. Seorang gadis yang terluka akan kesetiaan kekasihnya di ujung tanduk dan seorang pria yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada gadis yang kini duduk di belakangnya. Semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka seolah memberikan sebuah kesegaran, sebuah pengharapan baru, dimana masih ada jalan menuju kebahagiaan dalam hidup.

.

.

.

Ruangan bercat putih itu tampak tenang dengan seorang pria di dalamnya. Seorang pria berambut coklat yang tengah duduk menghadap meja kerjanya. Pria berambut coklat itu sedang menatap foto seorang gadis bermata violet indah dari balik kacamatanya. Wajahnya tersenyum saat menatap foto gadis itu. Dikecupnya foto itu, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Rukia."

**TBC**

*ngelirik fic di atas* ya ampun.. ancur banget! Maaf, maaf banget kalau chap ini sama sekali ga memuaskan. Ay ga tau kenapa chap ini bisa cuma berisi percakapan-percakapan. Maaf. Ay sendiri kurang puas dengan chap ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam chap ini.. Ga fokus, n timeline lompat-lompat kaya acak-acakan gitu. Maaf banget, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa diterima. Mungkin karena sekarang ay lagi sakit, jadi tulisan ay juga sakit. Hehe..*alasan*

Makasih sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah baca n bahkan menyempatkan untuk meripiu fic ini. Sungguh, ay sangat terharu. Minna, apa fic ini kaya sinetron? Soalnya pas ay preview dari chap pertama ampe chap ini, ko jadi kaya sineron banget ya? Padahal ay ga pernah nonton sinetron loh. Lah orang pergi pagi pulang malem terus. Hehe.. Soalnya takut pada bosen baca fic ini. Hikss..T.T

Mudah-mudahan nggak. :D

Oh ya, ay mau minta saran, boleh ga ya dif fn itu menulis fic dengan tema Islami, semacam Ayat-Ayat Cinta gitu. Hehe..

Thanks to

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69, Yuki-ssme, Arlheaa, Kick The Ball, Aine Higurashi, Riztichimaru, Aizawa Ayumu, aRaRaNcHa, sava kaladze, Meong, Ruki Yagami, liekichi chan, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Mika Zaoldyeck-623, Zheone Quin, rukianhinataika, Violeta-Haru, Magical-snow Nazuna, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Kurosaki Kuchiki, Shicchi tag pernah login, avia chibi-chan, ichirukiluna gituloh, Kuroneko Hime-un, Nyit-Nyit, Icchan.**

**Arlheaa** : Sabar.. Ay jamin, semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah. Halah..hehe..:D Makasih ya ripiunya..^^

**Meong** : Eh? Apanya yang mau diganyang? Hehe..*digatak meong* Dinda, akang ga kejam ko, cuma rada sadis. Wkwkw..*digelepak* Makasih ya, meong udah setia ama kanda, eh maksudnya ama fic ini..:D

**rukiahinataika**: nama kamu ika bukan? Hehe..*digatak gara-gara sok tahu* eh, ay emang rada stuck bikin judul n summary. Hehe.. makasih ya udah ripiu:D. Ripiu lagi, boleh donk..*puppy eyes*-dicolok-

Shicchi tag pernah login: Shicchi! Kamu kemana aja, tak pernah lagi aku bersua dengan fic mu yang keren-keren! Ayo, apdet fic mu!*nodongin bayi senchan ke shicchi*-dijitak- Makasih udah nyempetin ripiu ya say..*peluk-peluk shicchi*

**Nyit-Nyit** :*ngelus-ngelus leher* fuhh.. untung goloknya Nyit-Nyit tumpul. Hehe..*ditampol Nyit-Nyit* Hehe.. ampun.. Janji, Rukia ga akan disiksa, wong Ruki tokoh utamanya. Hehe.. Peace^^ Makasih ya, udah ripu. Muachhh..Hehe..

**Icchan**: Oh, Icchan.. kamu benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku. Halah.. hehe.. oh, harkit toh? Ya ampun, neng! Itu mah ay tau! Lah, ay kerjanya di CyberPark. Tau nggak? Ternyata dunia emang sempit ya. Hiihihi.. Icchan, ay ga bisa liat alamat ym n fb kamu. Kalo nulis di kotak ripiu suka ga muncul chan.. Kamu add atau ym ay aja ya..*puppy eyes* Oh ya, tau tidak, kamu ko bisa tebak jalan pikiran ay sih? Tentang HitsuHina, jangan-jangan kamu turunan mama lauren ya?Hehe..*digetok Icchan* Lastly, Loph U tu Icchan..

Nah, sekarang ripiu lagi ya, supaya ay cepet sembuh. Hehe..:D

Makasih..

Jaa..

**Aya^^07062010**


	14. Chapter 14: Dosa Termanis

Life

**Chapter 14: Dosa Termanis**

Author : aya-na Rifa'i

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Lagi pengen POV normal.^^

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

Ruangan bercat putih itu tampak tenang dengan seorang pria di dalamnya. Seorang pria berambut coklat yang tengah duduk menghadap meja kerjanya. Pria berambut coklat itu sedang menatap foto seorang gadis bermata violet indah dari balik kacamatanya. Wajahnya tersenyum saat menatap foto gadis itu. Dikecupnya foto itu, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Rukia."

**Chapter 14: Dosa Termanis**

Pria itu masih memandang foto gadis bermata violet yang tersenyum manis dalam foto. Tak bosan ia tatapi wajah putih berbingkai rambut hitam gadis itu. Segenggam perasaan membuncah liar dalam hatinya. Penantiannya selama 18 tahun akhirnya terjawab sudah.

"Dia begitu mirip denganmu, Hisana," pria itu bergumam kecil di tengah tatapannya pada gadis dalam foto itu.

Tokk..tok..tok..

"Permisi, Aizen sama.." terdengar suara seseorang di balik pintu ruang kerja pria yang bernama Aizen.

"Masuk," hanya itu suara yang terdengar sebagai jawaban dari mulut pria bernama Aizen.

Kriett..

Suara pintu dibuka menandai masuknya seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan senyum yang tampaknya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kerja bagus, Gin!" seru Aizen saat Gin kini berada tepat di hadapan tampak puas dengan hasil kerja Gin.

"Terimakasih Tuan Aizen. Menemukan Nona Aizen adalah kewajiban bagi saya," ucap Gin sembari memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah salah satu pria yang ku khawatirkan akan jatuh cinta pada putriku," Aizen mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mmm.." Gin hanya membalas ucapan itu dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Meskipun Aizen tersenyum, ia tahu itu merupakan peringatan kecil agar ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Nona mudanya.

.

.

.

Whuzzz….

"Grimmjow! Kau ingin mengajakku mati muda!" Rukia berteriak saat Grimmjow memacu motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Bukannya memperlambat lajunya, Grimmjow malah semakin mempercepat laju motor kesayangannya.

Whuzzzzzz….

"Kyaa..! Grimmjow!" Rukia benar-benar takut akan kegilaan Grimmjow dalam mengendarai motor yang sedang dia kendarai.

"Hahaha…" tawa lepas Grimmjow membahana di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Jangan tertawa! Pelankan kecepatanmu! Aku tidak ingin mati muda,_ baka_!" Rukia setengah terpejam, tak berani membuka kedua violetnya di tengah laju motor Grimmjow yang kelewat batas.

"Hahaha.. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu mati muda kok. Aku malah ingin mengajakmu kawin muda. Hahaha.." Grimmjow masih tertawa, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia sangat takut akan kecepatan seperti ini.

"Awas ya kau! Lihat saja nanti kalau kita sampai!" ancam Rukia.

"Hei, memangnya kau mau apa Nona Sombong?" ejek Grimmjow.

"Ceh, liat saja nanti Tuan Gila Hormat!"

Bremm..bremm.. Whuzzzzzz…..

Grimmjow menaikkan tempo kecepatan laju motornya..

"Grimmjowww!"

.

.

Ichigo terdiam dalam kamarnya. Bayangan Grimmjow yang mencium Rukia masih terpatri jelas di benaknya. Tak perlu title jenius melekat di dirinya untuk menyadari bahwa Grimmjow masih mempunyai rasa pada Rukia. Rasa pada kekasihnya. Kekasih yang ia abaikan begitu saja. Demi janjinya pada Orihime, ia abaikan rasa sakit di hati Rukia. Dan kini, saat ia mendera rasa yang sama, terasalah sesak berkepanjangan di dadanya. Tak disangka, pemandangan siang tadi sanggup menyesakkan dadanya ratusan kali lipat dari apa yang selama ini ia takutkan.

Ichigo sadar, sejak pertama kali Grimmjow mengumumkan ikrar akan merebut hati Rukia darinya, ia tak bercanda. Ichigo dapat melihat dalam mata Grimmjow bahwa ia memang serius pada Rukia. Dan Ichigo tahu, Grimmjow adalah ancaman terbesar dalam kisah cintanya. Kini, ancaman itu terasa semakin nyata. Perlahan tapi pasti, Grimmjow menyusup dalam kekosongan hati Rukia. Kekosongan yang tercipta karena ulahnya sendiri. Mengikrar janji pada Orihime tanpa memedulikan perasaan Rukia. Gadis mana yang tak kecewa jika pasangaannya lebih mementingkan janjinya pada gadis lain dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Arghhh!" Ichigo berteriak melepas segala kegalauan dan sesak di dadanya. Diremasnya rambut oranyenya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap dapat membuat otaknya lebih jernih berpikir.

Krieett..

Toushirou masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo dan duduk di samping Ichigo. Digelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ichigo. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, ditepuknya bahu sepupunya itu.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu pada janji yang memberatkanmu," ucap Toushirou bijak.

"Kau?" Ichigo terkejut mendapati Toushirou mengungkit tentang janji.

"Aku tahu," ucap Toushirou tenang.

"Cih, penguntit!"

"Inoue yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Eh?"

"Tentang kau, kakaknya, hidupnya dan.. Aizen."

Ichigo tersentak mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Toushirou. 'Apa mungkin Inoue menceritakan hal itu pada Toushirou?'

"Aku tahu tentang hubungan Inoue dengan Aizen. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membocorkan berita ini pada siapa pun. Lagipula, ku rasa kini orang suruhan Aizen sudah tidak akan mengganggu Inoue lagi. Bukankah kau telah membayar semua hutang-hutang kakaknya?"

"Kuharap. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka hidup Inoue harus semenderita itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi."

"Tapi bukan berarti mengabaikan yang satunya kan?" sindir Toushirou penuh makna.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia tahu ucapan Toushirou benar. Melindungi Inoue bukan berarti harus mengabaikan Rukia. Ia memang bernjanji tidak akan menceritakan pada siapa pun perihal hutang dan segala kehidupan pahit Inoue. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia harus mengabaikan bahkan melepaskan Rukia pada pria lain. Tidak akan! Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ku pikir, tak heran Hinamori mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang didudukinya.

Blushhh…

Toushirou blushing mendengar sindiran Ichigo. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lalu berucap sambil meninggalkan Ichigo yang kini tengah merebahkan diri.

"Maka, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti Rukia-mu yang jatuh hati padaku."

Dan ucapan itu sanggup membuatnya dihadiahi deathglare dari Ichigo.

"Hahhaha.." tawa itu berakhir saat pintu kamar Ichigo ditutup dengan paksa oleh Ichigo.

.

.

Awal mula pertemuan mereka adalah sebagai seorang gadis yang mengejar sahabat yang dicintainya dan seorang pria yang terluka akan kematian adikknya. Mencoba membalas rasa sakit hatinya dengan menghancurkan sang gadis. Pembalasan yang berbuah jatuhnya hati sang pria pada sosok gadis itu. Gadis mungil yang mengajarinya arti dari kehidupan, menolong, memaafkan, dan keikhlasan. Keikhlasan yang terpaksa dijalaninya saat gadis itu memilih pria lain. Ah, bukankah keikhlasan tak perlu dipaksakan? Apa benar pria itu telah ikhlas melepas gadis itu ke pelukan pria lain?

"Grimmjow, kau mengajakku ke sini?" Rukia bingung saat melihat mereka berhenti di sebuah danau. Diliriknya danau yang membentang di hadapan mereka, lalu diliriknya Grimmjow yang malah mendudukan dirinya di rumput.

"Ya, lalu?" Grimmjow hanya menanggapi sekenanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku tidak suka danau," ucap Rukia ketus. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Grimmjow dan meliriknya. Ekspresi Grimmjow masih datar.

"Aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu," ucap Grimmjow enteng, membuat Rukia semakin geram.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe.., kalau aku tak menyebalkan, apa kau mau menerimaku?" ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum miris.

"Eh?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow sama sekali tak meliriknya, seolah ucapannya barusan bukan ditujukan pada Rukia, tapi pada air danau yang membentang di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu jika tak ingin jatuh hati padaku," ucap Grimmjow sambil menyunggingkan seringai nakalnya.

"Ihhh.. kau benar-benar menyebalkan Tuan Gila Hormat!" seru Rukia sambil memukul-mukul lengan Grimmjow.

"Hahaha.." Grimmjow tertawa sambil terus mengelak dari pukulan Rukia. "Hei, berhenti! Berhenti memukulku!"

"Tidak..! Kau menyebalkan!" Rukia masih terus memukul semua bagian tubuh Grimmjow yang terjangkau oleh kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Berhenti atau ku cium?"

"Eh?" Rukia langsung menghentikan pukulannya dan mengelihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum miris..

"Padahal aku mengharapkan kau akan terus memukulku, membuatku memiliki alasan untuk menciummu, memberiku sedikit harapan bahwa kau mengizinkanku membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu," senyum pasrah terselip di sudut bibir Grimmjow.

"Aku.." Rukia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus diucapnya. Pikirannya melayang pada satu sosok pria berambut oranye. Pria yang belakangan ini mengabaikannya demi janjinya pada gadis lain.

"Tak perlu mengucapkan penghiburan semu," kali ini Grimmjow menatap Rukia.

Biru bertemu Violet. Kedua iris itu saling tatap, menyimpan segudang rasa yang entah sama atau berlainan. Mencoba menggali sesuatu yang abstrak dari dalamnya. Sang Biru mencoba mencari apakah masih ada sedikit celah yang mungkin bisa ia masuki. Sepetak lahan kosong dalam hati gadis di hadapannya yang ia harap disisakan untuknya, hanya untuknya, tanpa ada bayang-bayang dari pria lain.

Perlahan, kedua pasang mata itu terpejam. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu lembut kedua wajah mereka. Membiarkan alam menggiring wajah mereka mendekat secara alami. Pelan dan pelan, semakin dekat. Hangat hembusan nafas masing-masing terdeteksi indera peraba mereka.

Cupp..

Kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan. Sambung menyambung memberi kehangatan, saling menyatu, semakin lama semakin dalam, semakin hangat..

'Kami sama, seandainya ini adalah dosa. Maka Grimmjow adalah dosa termanisku.. Maafkan aku, Ichigo..'

Tes..

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia..

**To be continue**

Hahaha..*tawa setan* -digotong ke RSJ-

Akhirnya setelah kemarin seharian berkutat dengan pulpen, penggaris, dan tip-ex. Entah berapa nilai yg ay dapat? Hueee..T.T

Minna, doain ya.. Doakan agar saya lulus.. Hikss..

Fuih.. setelah dipaksa Meong, Kika, Cha, Mii, apdet juga ni fic. Hehehe..

Awas ya kalo ampe ga doain ay lulus..!*ngedeathglare nama-nama di atas*-dirajam rame-rame-

No comment wat scene akhir chap ini..*kabur sebelum ditimpuk IchiRuki FC*XDD

Makasih buat semua reader n ripiuer yang udah sudi mampir di fic yang makin lama kaya K-Drama ini..*jiah PEDE ..XDD*

Tanpa kalian, chap 14 ini ga akan nongol.. Dan maafkan juga kemalasan ay dalam mengapdet fic..*ngumpet*

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Mika de Zaoldyeck, Aine Higurashi, Yuki-ssme, Meong, avia chibi-chan, Aizawa Ayumu, Zheone Quin, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Riztichimaru, sava kaladze, rukiahinata-ika, icchan, Violeta-Haru, aRaRaNcHa, Lila, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Ruki Yagami HiATuS, ichirukiluna gituloh, Nyit-Nyit, Magical-snow Nazuna, Thanatos Avatar, Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki, Mii Saginomiya.**

Peluk dan cium buat kalian semua..:D

Buat

Lila: aduh.. saia mbak jeng. Hehe..:D Makasih ya buat ripiunya.. Dapet ilham waktu semedi di goa jatijajar.*plakk.. hehe.. mampir lagi ya..^^

Nee-chan: ay kangenn..~~! Nee masih sibuk ya? Hikss.. kangen chat ama nee chan..

rukiahinata-ika: hihihi..bang aizen bukan psikopat kok say.. Makasih y udah ripiu..^^

Zheone Quin: hehe.. chap ini gimana say? Iya, tapi cerita islami gitu ay pub di fb:D

Meong: Bagaimana adinda-ku? Ini sudah akang apdet.. pokoknya ntar nebeng makan! Titik!*plakk..

Yg login, ay bls PM ya^^

Ayo.. ayo.. kita budayakan ripiu!hehe..*plakkXDD

Makasih..

Jaa..

**Aya^^03072010**


	15. Chapter 15: No Title

Life

**Chapter 15: No Title**

Author : aya-na Rifa'i

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah,

(jangan percaya! Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo)

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime dan GrimRuki

(IchiAy..whaaa..Ampun-ampun. Ay g jadi rebut Ichi dari Ruki d)

Lagi pengen POV normal.^^

Langsung Read aja ya!

Okkkkkk! R&R ok!

.

.

Cupp..

Kedua bibir itu saling berpagutan. Sambung menyambung memberi kehangatan, saling menyatu, semakin lama semakin dalam, semakin hangat..

'Kami sama, seandainya ini adalah dosa. Maka Grimmjow adalah dosa termanisku.. Maafkan aku, Ichigo..'

Tes..

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia..

**Chapter 15: No Title**

"I-iichigo," gumaman kecil dari bibir Rukia mampu tertangkap indera pendengar Grimmjow.

Seketika itu juga ia lepaskan pagutannya. Sakit… Hanya itu yang kini terasa di hatinya. Bahkan saat berciuman dengannya pun, Rukia tak bisa lepas dari Ichigo.

Bukankah cinta itu tak memaksa? Bukankah cinta itu tak menginginkan pengkhianatan? Bukankah cinta itu merelakan? Bukankah cinta itu sesuatu yang indah? Kenapa cinta yang kini berada di hati Rukia terasa begitu menyesakkan? Kenapa kini rasa cintanya bercabang menjadi dua? Kenapa kini cinta begitu menyiksanya? Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Bukankah cinta tak pernah salah? Lalu siapa yang sepantasnya disalahkan?

"Maafkan aku," Grimmjow membuka suaranya berusaha memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Memaksa mereka kembali sadar akan realita dan posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Tak perlu, aku yang salah…"

Rukia menutup matanya, berharap rasa bersalah menyesakkan di dadanya terhapus. Bayangan wajah Ichigo yang menyapu benaknya menambah rasa sesak di dadanya. Rasa yang tercipta dari pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya juga rasa bersalahnya pada Grimmjow.

"Ku antar kau pulang," ucap Grimmjow datar. Ia bangkit, menunggu respon dari Rukia yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan, kedua mata Rukia terbuka. Ditatapnya Grimmjow yang tengah menunggu responnya. Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu, keseimbangannya goyah saat mencoba berdiri, tak pelak tubuh mungilnya jatuh dalam pelukan Grimmjow. Lagi, kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari pemikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf," ucap Rukia sambil melepaskan dirinya dari posisinya dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Grimmjow tahu ada yang salah. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi saat ini terasa salah. Sejak Rukia menerima ciumannya, jelas itu salah. Ia tahu persis bagaimana rasa Rukia pada Ichigo, ia tahu dengan pasti gadis itu tak akan dengan mudah mengubur rasanya pada Ichigo. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Rukia menerima ciumannya? Kenapa penerimaan itu malah menyesakkan dadanya? Kenapa ia merasa dikasihani? Kenapa ia merasa hanya sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan Rukia pada Ichigo? Tidak… Ia bukan hanya merasa, ia memang hanya dijadikan pelampiasan. Gumaman nama Ichigo yang terucap dari bibir Rukia memperjelas semuanya. Ia memang hanya sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan Rukia pada Ichigo. Tapi kenapa ciuman itu juga membuat hatinya merasa bahagia? Menyesakkan dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Salahkah ia berharap lebih? Lebih dari sebuah pelampiasan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau tak marah? Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku!" cecar Rukia pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Grimmjow hanya menanggapi cecaran Rukia dengan santai. Dimasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana jeansnya. Matanya menghindari tatapan Rukia, dipandanginya danau di hadapannya.

"Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini, Grimmjow! Kau tahu, seharusnya kau marah ku jadikan pelampiasan! Seharusnya kau memakiku! Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam? Menyiksaku dalam rasa bersalah ini!" Rukia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Ceh, manja!" ejek Grimmjow.

Rukia tersenyum…

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow berhasil memukul kesadarannya yang yang diambang batas. Kini ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh. Haruskah ia menyalahkan Grimmjow atas rasa bersalah yang dideranya? Justru Grimmjow-lah yang berbaik hati tak memakinya, padahal ialah yang paling terluka. Egois sekali jika ia berpikir makian Grimmjow untuk menghapus rasa bersalahnya dan membuatnya mampu membenci Grimmjow adalah sesuatu yang dapat menghapus rasa sesak di dadanya. Betapa malunya ia sampai meminta Grimmjow memakinya hanya agar rasa bersalahnya berkurang. Bodoh…

"Terimakasih," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik… Bagiku tak ada yang salah dalam rasa ini. Aku saja yang begitu bodoh berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku. Aku memang tak pernah mengingkari bahwa aku menikmati ciuman tadi. Yahh… Kapan lagi aku mendapat ciuman Nona Sombong di hadapanku?" Grimmjow menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan, "Hanya saja, aku sadar diri. Kau dan aku terlalu jauh melangkah. Aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Ichigo dengan cara kotor. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku, jangan menginterupsiku," ucap Grimmjow cepat saat melihat gelagat Rukia yang akan memotong perkataannya. "saat kau benar-benar lepas dari Ichigo," ia mengakhirinya ucapannya sambil melempar kerikil kecil ke arah danau.

Clukk…

"Grimmjow…" panggil Rukia pelan.

"Ya?" Grimmjow mengembalikan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Aku mencintai Ichigo," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tahu," Grimmjow kembali menatap danau di hadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

"Eh?"

Ada yang salahkah dengan pendengarannya? Apa benar Rukia yang mengucapkan hal itu?

"Jangan memaksa dirimu," ucap Grimmjow sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Mengertilah, aku… Aku tak tahu apa yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku… Aku takut jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu… Karena…"

"Kau juga mencintai Ichigo," potong Grimmjow. Ia tahu kegelisahan gadis di sampingnya.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sadar bahwa yang diucapkan Grimmjow memang benar adanya. Kini ia mengerti, betapa menyiksanya memiliki dua rasa di hati. Di satu sisi, ia begitu mencintai Ichigo. Hanya Ichigo dan selalu Ichigo. Di sisi lain, ia tak menampik bahwa perlahan tapi pasti sosok Grimmjow memenuhi angan terliarnya, menerobos dinding kasat mata dalam batasan hatinya untuk pria selain Ichigo. Grimmjow mampu membuatnya ragu akan cintanya pada Ichigo. Bukan mengurangi kadar cintanya pada Ichigo, tapi menambah kadar cintanya pada orang lain selain Ichigo. Dan orang itu adalah dia, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk merebutmu dari Ichigo, Rukia," ucap Grimmjow kalem.

Ia bukannya naïf, ia hanya tak ingin merebut apa yang bukan miliknya. Jangan dikira ia tak ingin mendapatkan Rukia. Ia amat sangat ingin hal itu terjadi. Hanya saja, ia ingin memiliki Rukia sepenuhnya dengan caranya sendiri. Cara dimana itu dapat membuat Rukia benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya miliknya tak terikat pada rasa atau pria lain, termasuk Ichigo. Ia tak ingin memiliki cinta gadis itu dengan cara kotor dan licik. Masuk ke tengah-tengah konflik Rukia dan Ichigo. Walau ia tak tahu dengan pasti, ia tahu Rukia dan Ichigo sedang ada masalah. Ia tak ingin menjadi bandit tak tahu diri yang menyusup dengan licik dan mencuri hati Rukia di tengah kegalauan gadis itu.

"Hemm... Apa ini sebuah penolakan?" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang salah yang menjadi alasan kau mencintaiku, karena itu hanya akan menjadikan fondasi yang rapuh bagi hubungan kita selanjutnya," balas Grimmjow tenang.

"Kau lebih mirip seorang ayah yang sedang menghibur putrinya yang merajuk," ejek Rukia.

Ia tahu semua ucapan Grimmjow benar. Hanya saja begitu melegakan saat mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini pada Grimmjow.

"Aku keberatan jika harus mengakui seorang gadis pendek yang sombong menjadi putiku," balas Grimmjow tak mau kalah. Seringai ejekan mampir di sela bibirnya.

"Cih! Selalu menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha… ayo kita pulang!" ajak Grimmjow. Sekali lagi ia ulurkan tangannya. Kini Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan cepat.

"Hahaha… Padahal aku sempat berharap kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku lagi," goda Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, Tuan Gila Hormat Yang Mesum!" gerutu Rukia.

"Hei! Kenapa julukanku semakin panjang Nona Sombong Yang Judes?"

.

.

Hari ini Ichigo telah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Rukia. Ia tahu ia salah mengabaikan Rukia selama berhari-hari. Kini ia akan mencoba menemui Rukia dan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju kelas Rukia. Seolah takdir berpihak padanya, kini Rukia telah berada di hadapannya. Berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kelasnya.

Rukia terkejut melihat siapa pria yang kini berjalan di hadapannya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit masih terus menderanya saat menatap pria itu. Pria itu, pria yang lebih mementingkan janjinya ketimbang perasaannya. Rukia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap dengan cepat dapat sampai dalam kelasnya tanpa bersisian dengan Ichigo.

Terlambat… Ichigo sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, memblokir jalan masuk kelasnya.

"Kenapa menghindar dariku?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" Tanya Rukia dingin.

Ia hanya gadis biasa. Bukan gadis baik hati yang sempuran dan dengan mudahnya melupakan segala yang telah dilakukan Ichigo.

"Kau… Perlu menjawabnya, Kuchiki Rukia," paksa Ichigo. Hatinya sakit menyadari dinginnya nada suara Rukia.

"Untuk alasan apa aku perlu menjawabmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia tak mau kalah. Cukup sudah ia berusaha lapang dan menerima sikap Ichigo. Bukankah Ichigo yang sekarang mengabaikannya? Untuk apa ia mengemis lagi penjelasan Ichigo.

"Apakah aku perlu mengingatkan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku, Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo menegaskan status mereka yang masih sepasang kekasih.

"Kekasih? Setelah kau mengabaikanku? Setelah kau lebih mementingkan janjimu pada gadis lain?" sembur Rukia. Tak bisa lagi ia bendung amarah dan kekecewaannya pada Ichigo.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Rukia… Aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" emosi masih menguasai Rukia.

Ia tahu ini salah, tapi sekali lagi, ia hanya gadis biasa. Gadis yang masih memiliki rasa amarah dan emosi. Dan kini ia luapkan semua emosinya.

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia…

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia. Aku tahu aku salah… Maka dari itu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku…"

"Aku ingin sendiri dulu, Ichigo. Tolong… Aku ingin sendiri, tolong tinggalkan aku dulu," potong Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau harus mendengarkan dulu penjelasanku," Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Lepaskan, Ichigo! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Ichigo pada tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Rukia."

"Ku bilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan dia!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melepas paksa pegangan Ichigo pada tangan Rukia.

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia ingin kau melepaskan peganganmu," pria yang melepas paksa pegangan Ichigo itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Jangan timpuk saia. Hahaha..XDD

Pelampiasan saia setelah dua minggu tersiksa oleh UAS.T.T..

Jadi maafkanlah jika chap ini terasa abal dan menyebalkan..*pundung di kolong kasur*

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo. Ga di periksa lagi.. hehe..Udah ngantuk berat..*alasan*

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca n ripiu fic ini..*peluk*

Tanpa kalian fic ini bukanlah apa-apa..*halah…

Maaf ga bisa balas satu per satu.. udah tengah malam..T.T

Masih mau kan ripiu lagi..?*plakk..XDD

Jaa…

**Aya^^18072010**


	16. Chapter 16: Aku, Kau, dan Mereka

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Life©aya-na rifa'i**

**AU/IchiRuki/Semi-OOC**

**.**

**.  
**

"Lepaskan dia!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melepas paksa pegangan Ichigo pada tangan Rukia.

"Kau tidak dengar? Dia ingin kau melepaskan peganganmu," pria yang melepas paksa pegangan Ichigo itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Aku, Kau, dan Mereka

* * *

**

Ichigo menatap tajam pria di sebelahnya. Pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan melepas paksa pegangannya pada tangan Rukia. Pria itu masih tersenyum, menampilkan setarik garis pada matanya yang menyipit. Tangan pria itu masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Rukia yang ia bebaskan dari pegangan Ichigo.

Rukia cukup terkejut melihat pria yang memegang erat tangannya. Rasanya ia belum penah sekalipun melihat pria itu di ToDai. Rambut perak pria itu mengingatkannya sekilas dengan rambut perak milik Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, ku rasa ini bukan urusan Anda," ucap Ichigo. Ia kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo, lepaskan!" seru Rukia.

Pria itu menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian sebelum berucap, "kau dengar? Dia ingin kau melepaskan peganganmu."

Ichigo tak menggubris ucapan pria itu, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah antara aku dan dia. Ku harap Anda tidak mencampuri urusan kami—"

"Akan jadi urusanku, jika kau melukai Rukia!" potong pria itu sambil memegang tangan Ichigo yang masih memegang erat tangan Rukia.

Rukia terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang seingat Rukia tak pernah dikenalnya, tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa urusannya lah jika dirinya terluka. Ichigo yang hampir yakin seratus persen bahwa Rukia tak mengenal pria itu juga terkejut saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria itu.

"_Yare-yare_, ada apa ini? Urusan anak muda memang menyenangkan, tapi ku harap Kuchiki-san bisa menghargai jam kuliahnya," sindir Kyoraku-sensei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rukia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan pegangan Ichigo dan ikut masuk ke dalam kelas di belakang Kyoraku-sensei.

Kini, tinggal Ichigo dan pria itu saling tatap. Mencoba menilai siapa dan apa hubungan masing-masing dengan Rukia? Ichigo hanya menucapkan hal singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Ku harap kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi hanya senyum tipis yang sulit diartikan, "tapi ku kira, kita akan sering berjumpa lagi."

.

.

Rukia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada mata kuliah Kyoraku-sensei. Ia terus saja memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, terutama pria bermabut perak yang mengetahui namanya. Siapa pria itu? Satu pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat akan keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, dan adiknya yang tinggal di Karakura.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak hangat dan nyaman dengan celotehan anak usia 5 tahun yang asyik membaca salah satu buku dongeng kesukaannya. Tampak tak jauh dari anak itu ada seorang wanita dan pria paruh baya sedang duduk bersantai.

"Ku rasa Rukia sudah cukup matang untuk mengetahui semua ini, Sayang," ucap wanita itu sambil menatap serius suaminya.

Sang pria hanya terdiam, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menanggapi ucapan istrinya, "aku tak tau, Shirayuki. Rasanya terlalu berat jika harus mengakui Rukia adalah anaknya."

Sang istri tahu benar bagaimana perasaan suaminya, ia tesenyum menenangkan, "bagaimana pun juga dia adalah ayah kandung Rukia."

Suaminya tampak termenung, wajah sang adik yang telah lama meninggal dunia kembali menyapa alam lamunannya. Wanita cantik dan anggun berambut hitam yang sangat memesona. Ia kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "seandainya Hisana lebih memilih Byakuya, ia tak akan perlu menderita."

"Tapi nyatanya, ia lebih memilih Aizen. Dan Rukia adalah anak mereka."

Lelaki itu memandang istrinya. Ia tahu istrinya benar. Semenyakitkan apapun yang telah dilakukan Aizen pada Hisana. Aizen tetap ayah kandung Rukia. "Kau benar, sudah saatnya kita memberitahu Rukia yang sebenarnya."

.

.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke luar dari kelas Kyoraku-sensei. Ia terus berjalan. Melewati pintu utama gedung D. Tersenyum seadanya pada bebeberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang dikenalnya. Kini saat kakinya melangkah menuju pelataran parkir ToDai, ia menabrak seorang pria paruh baya. Sebuah benda di tangan pria itu terjatuh akibat tabrakkan mereka.

"Maaf, maaf, saya tidak sengaja," ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya pada pria yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap pria itu.

Rukia memungut benda yang tadi terjatuh.

Sebuah boneka kelinci kecil seukuran telapak tangan manusia.

Chappy…

Rukia kini sepenuhnya menatap pria di hadapannya. Seorang pria berusia kira-kira 40 tahun dengan kacamata bertengger di puncak hidungnya. Rambut cokelat pria itu berkibar sedikit tertiup angin sore ini. Entah perasaan apa yang hinggap di dadanya. Ia merasa pernah mengenal pria itu. Pria yang kini tesenyum menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai boneka itu?" pertanyaan pria itu menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Ah, eh… Mmm… Hehehe… iya, saya memang menyukai chappy," jawab Rukia gelagapan.

"Sama seperti putriku."

"Eh?"

"Ah, tidak. Ambilah boneka itu," ucap pria itu.

"Tapi Paman, bukankah ini boneka kesukaan putri Paman?" tolak Rukia halus.

"Kalau begitu, anggapah kau adalah putriku yang telah lama hilang. Jagalah boneka itu sampai aku menjemputmu."

Pria itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Rukia dengan tanda tanya besar dan sebuah boneka chappy di tangannya. Ia genggam boneka itu dengan erat.

"Ayah…"

.

.

"Jangan terus-terusan menghindar dariku, Rukia!"

Ichigo sudah lelah terus-terusan berperan sebagai kucing bagi Rukia, tikus nakal yang terus-terusan menghindar dari masalah mereka. Apa semenyakitkan ini hal yang dilakukannya dulu pada Rukia? Tak mengacuhkan? Dan kini, ia yang tak diacuhkan?

"Aku tidak pernah menghindar," balas Rukia. Ia menatap tajam kedua hazel milik Ichigo.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya, berusaha mengatur amarahnya yang sudah hampir memuncak akibat perlakuan Rukia yang terus-terusan tak menghiraukannya. Ia putar kembali badannya menghadapi Rukia. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu menolak mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang masuk akal sehingga aku mau mendengar segala omong kosongmu, Kurosaki-san!" Dengan pedasnya Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ia sudah tak mempedulikan lagi tempat mereka berada, lorong utama gedung D, di mana sebagian besar kegiatan ToDai berpusat di gedung itu.

Kini, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ichigo apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Sakitnya dianggap tak ada, sakitnya merasa tak di acuhkan, dan sakitnya merasa tak dihargai sebagai kekasih.

"Kau ingin satu alasan yang masuk akal?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Baik. Ini alasanku."

Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik Rukia ke dekatnya, ia angkat dagu gadis itu, dan mengecup bibir Rukia begitu saja. Rukia hanya bisa membulatkan kedua amethystnya saat merasakan bibir Ichigo menyapu lembut bibirnya.

Ciuman yang tak sampai satu menit itu membekukan segala perkataannya yang sedianya siap dilontarkan Rukia untuk Ichigo. Kini ia tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Kata-kata sinis apalagi yang harus ia keluarkan untuk Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, alasanku adalah…" Ichigo menatap kedua mata Rukia dengan lembut, "…aku mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki."

Mereka tahu, masih ada cinta di antara mereka. Hanya saja, apa mereka tahu siapa saja yang terluka dengan itu semua.

Pria berambut biru langit yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya tersenyum lirih, "berapa kalipun aku mencoba, Ichigo akan selalu di hatimu."

Seorang pria berkacamata menarik seorang gadis ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau bisa menangis di bahuku, Hime."

.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Catatan Ay:**

Maaf, saya tau saya memamg author tidak bertanggung jawab… *pundung*

Apalagi rasanya chap ini benar-benar hancur…

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah setia membaca, meripiu bahkan mem-fav fic abal ini… *nangis gugulingan*

Minal aidzin al faidzin ya minna~~:D

Buat Kika, de~~~ ini janjiku padamu. #halah…

Gantian ya, fic mu apdet.. *nyengir

Mind to ripiu?

**Aya^^11092010**


	17. Chapter 17: No Title 2

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Life©aya-na rifa'i**

**AU/IchiRuki/Semi-OOC**

**Hope you like it...:D  
**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu, alasanku adalah…" Ichigo menatap kedua mata Rukia dengan lembut, "…aku mencintaimu, Rukia Kuchiki."

Mereka tahu, masih ada cinta di antara mereka. Hanya saja, apa mereka tahu siapa saja yang terluka dengan itu semua.

Pria berambut biru langit yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya tersenyum lirih, "berapa kalipun aku mencoba, Ichigo akan selalu di hatimu."

Seorang pria berkacamata menarik seorang gadis ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau bisa menangis di bahuku, Hime."

* * *

**Life Chapter 17  
**

**

* * *

**

Plakkk…

Tamparan tangan Rukia telak mengenai wajah Ichigo. Dengan suara bergetar ia berucap, "rasa sakitku lebih dari ini…"

Ichigo tersenyum pahit mengamati Rukia yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka yang menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ichigo sang ketua senat mencium seorang gadis di lorong kampus dan ditampar oleh gadis yang bersangkutan. Jika ada anak jurnal di salah satu penonton itu, tak pelak lagi majalah mingguan kampus minggu depan akan menjadikannya_ headline_.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menerobos para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia abaikan semua sorot mata yang memandangnya. Ia terus membawa tubuhnya melangkah, menjauh, tujuannya hanya menjauh dari Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya membawa ia ke hutan tempat pertama kali Ichigo mengakuinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" Lirih Rukia.

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua menjadi seperti ini!"

Rukia membalikkan badannya, seketika kedua violetnya membelalak saat mata itu bersirobok dengan mata si pemilik suara. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat tampak memandangnya dengan tatapan emosi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Rukia datar. Sungguh, jika Ichigo adalah pria yang paling ingin ia jauhi, gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"Menyadarkan gadis bodoh sepertimu." Balas gadis itu dengan tenang, walau Rukia masih bisa merasakan nada suaranya yang bergetar. Jejak airmata gadis itu pun masih tertera di kedua pipinya.

"Bodoh? Aku tak meminta penilaianmu, _Senpai_." Rukia hendak berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu saat sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya kembali berhadapan dengan si pemilik tangan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kuchiki-san?" Sembur gadis itu.

"Tch! Tau apa kau tentang diriku?" Rukia memberikan jeda pada perkataannya sebelum melanjutkan, "kau… tidak tau apa-apa."

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai Kurosaki-kun! Dan Kurosaki-kun pun masih mencintaimu, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, menahan amarahnya pada gadis yang tadi berada di hadapannya. Gadis yang telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Gadis yang dengan baiknya kini mencoba menyadarkannya. Benci! Rukia membenci gadis itu. Ia balikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap gadis itu.

Plakkk…

Satu tamparan di daratkan Rukia ke wajah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" Tanpa sadar butiran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. "Aku pun begitu, Inoue-senpai. Aku sakit saat melihat kekasihku lebih memilih gadis lain. Aku sakit saat pria yang ku cinta lebih mementingkan janjinya pada gadis lain dibanding hubungannya denganku. Kau ingin tahu siapa gadis itu?" Rukia tersenyum miris, "Kau… Gadis itu adalah kau, _Senpai_!"

Orihime tahu, ia lah yang pantas disalahkan atas keretakan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo. Ia mencintai Ichigo. Hanya itu yang dijadikan pembelaannya selama ini. Dan ia berharap Ichigo pun begitu walau kini ia sadar, Ichigo tidak akan membelokkan hatinya dari gadis selain gadis bermata violet yang kini sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi, _Senpai_! Kau!" Teriak Rukia penuh emosi. "Ichigo lebih memilihmu ketimbang aku. Ichigo lebih mengutamakanmu—"

"ICHIGO LEBIH MENCINTAIMU, RUKIA!" Ia teriakkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia tolak. "Ichigo tidak pernah melihatku. Yang ada di mata dan hatinya hanya kau. Aku, aku—"

"Jangan menipuku dengan hal-hal yang—"

"AKU TIDAK MENIPUMU!" ICHIGO MEMANG HANYA MENCINTAIMU! Aku –akulah yang memaksanya untuk berjanji. Aku takut jika berita itu tersebar, aku akan dipandang hina oleh semua orang."

Rukia membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Orihime. Apa ini saatnya ia mendengarkan alasan yang selama ini ditutupi oleh Ichigo.

"Ibuku hanya seorang buruh cuci, ayahku seorang pemabuk. Dan kakakku, ia adalah seorang penjudi. –Ichigolah yang selama ini selalu membelaku dari anak-anak yang menggangguku. Aku pun, demi Ichigo berusaha masuk ke ToDai. Hanya untuk tetap bersama Ichigo—" Orihime memandang pepohonan di sekeliling mereka dengan tatapan sayu. "—hingga kau kembali. Mengambil Ichigo yang memang sejak dulu tak pernah bisa ku miliki. Aku yang menyuruh Renji dan Hisagi mencelakakanmu."

Rukia tercengang mendengar pengakuan Orihime.

"Aku pula yang memaksa Ichigo merahasiakan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan kalian berantakan—" Kedua matanya kini tampak berair, "—kakakku kalah judi, ia meminjam uang pada seorang pria, bos dari sebuah organisasi besar. Orang-orang suruhan pria itu datang ke rumah kami, memaksa mengangkut segala yang kami miliki. Aku dan ibuku hanya bisa menangis melihat itu semua. Dan… Salah satu pria penagih hutang itu berusaha melecehkanku." Tubuhnya bergetar saat menceritakan kekelaman hidupnya. "Saat itu Ichigo lewat di jalan depan rumahku. Ialah yang menolongku. Tanganku patah saat berusaha melindunginya dari salah satu pukulan penagih hutang itu. Saat para tetangga datang, barulah mereka membubarkan diri." Ia tersenyum pilu. "Dan Ichigo menganggap kesalahannya hingga tanganku menjadi seperti ini. Aku mengira ia melakukannya karena mulai melihat dan memperhatikanku. Hingga hari itu, aku sadar… Ia tak pernah sedikit pun memalingkan hatinya darimu… Rukia."

**_Flashback…_**

Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Selalu bersama Ichigo setiap hari. Apalagi saat aku melihat ia lebih memilih janjinya padaku dibanding dengan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Aku percaya, Ichigo kini lebih memilihku. Terimakasih Tuhan…

Saat ini, aku melihat Ichigo begitu kesal dan menahan amarah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Hingga aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan tahulah aku apa yang menyebabkan ia seperti itu.

Rukia Kuchiki berciuman dengan Grimmjow JeaggerJacques…

"Kurosaki-kun…" Panggilku pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Aku langsung mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku tahu, bukan saat yang tepat menyinggung hal yang baru saja kami lihat pada Ichigo. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo terlihat kesal dan menahan amarah. Kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo? Bukankah kau tak lagi menyukai gadis Kuchiki itu?

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih menyukai Kuchiki-san?" Tanyaku. Ichigo menghentikan kemudinya tepat saat kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Ia melirikku sesaat sebelum mengucapkan hal yang menyakitkanku.

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan terus mencintainya." Suaranya terdengar sangat lirih saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersamaku? Kenapa kau memilih mempertahankan janjimu untuk tidak memberitahukan Kuchiki-san tentang semua yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau memilih untuk terus berada di sisiku?"

Aku mengeluarkan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di benakku. Apa arti di balik itu semua Kurosaki-kun? Cinta… Kau pasti melakukannya karena cinta kan Kurosaki-kun? Ayo jawab!

"Aku sudah bilang, Inoue. Aku yang membuat tanganmu patah. Kau melindungiku dari serangan orang-orang itu. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku harus bertanggung jawab membantumu selama tanganmu masih seperti itu."

Perkataannya menohok hatiku. Tanggung jawab? Hanya karena itu kah alasan selama ini ia menjagaku, di sisiku, meneniku?

"Kau tak pernah memilihku dibanding Kuchiki-san? Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih janjimu padaku?" Aku masih berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang akan menghapus lukaku.

"Bagiku janji adalah janji, Inoue. Dan… Astaga? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membandingkanmu dengan Rukia? Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Bagiku, hanya Rukia… Tak akan ada gadis lain yang akan ku bandingkan dengannya."

Cukup! SUDAH CUKUP, KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Kalau begitu, pergilah…"

"Eh?"

"Kembalilah pada Kuchiki-san, walau kau memang tak pernah berpaling padaku. Lagipula tanganku hampir sembuh. Kau tak perlu lagi memiliki rasa tanggung jawab padaku._ Arigatou_ Kurosaki-kun."

_Untuk cinta yang tak terbalas…_

Aku keluar dari mobilnya, tak memedulikan apa ucapannya selanjutnya. Yang ku tahu hanya satu. Aku… Merelakanmu Kurosaki-kun…

**_End Of Flashback…_**

"Karena itulah… Kembalilah, kembalilah pada Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…" ucap Orihime seraya meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di hutan itu, meninggalkannya dengan segala keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan…

"Inoue-senpai!" Panggilnya.

Orihimemembalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rukia.

"Terimakasih… Terimakasih untuk segalanya…"

Orihime tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya di hadapan Rukia. "Jagalah hubungan kalian." Ia pun kembali berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

Satu hal yang kini ada di benak Rukia…

_'Aku harus menemui Ichigo!'_

Ia tak menyadari ada satu hati lagi yang terluka. Menyibak garis takdir memang sulit. Namun pria berambut biru langit itu tahu, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha… Garis takdir tak akan singgah pada jalur yang ia rajut secara perlahan dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Garis takdir lebih memilih menyinggahi kebahagiaan gadis itu dengan pria yang dicintainya. Dan itu… Bukan dia…

.

.

_To be continue…_

_.  
_

_**Aya: **Makasih untuk semua yang masih menunggu cerita ini. #_

_Buat Kika, Via, k Sava, k icchan, maap kalo ceritanya tambah gaje.:((_

_Buat semuanya terimakasih ya.^^_

_Bdw, udah telat ni... Doain UTS saya ya. #pundung~~_

_Jaa...  
_

_**Aya^^28102010**  
_


End file.
